That Naughty Child Is Mine!
by selulu7
Summary: Oh Sehun, pangeran tampan SM high school dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. "But mom! Dia masih sangat kecil!" -Sehun- "Kenapa Sehun oppa tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! Omo! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" -Luhan- "Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!" EXO HunHan Fanfic GS warn!
1. Chapter 1

**That Naughty Child Is Mine!**

 **HunHan Fan Fiction**

 **®Selulu7 Present®**

 **Rate M**

 **Cast ALL EXO Member #OT12 and Other**

 **Fluffy Romance Drama Pedofil**

 **Warning! This is Pedo and GS for some Uke or Bottom! Don't Like? Just Go Away!**

 **Oh Sehun, pangeran tampan SM high school dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. "But mom! Dia masih sangat kecil! Dan sedikit kurang waras!" -Sehun- "Kenapa Sehun oppa tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! Omo! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" -Luhan- "Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!" "Aku menyukai Sehun oppa karena dia tampan!"**

Ø

Ø

Ø

Chapter 1

Brakk~

Pintu kayu besar dengan gagang berlapis emas tersebut dibuka paksa oleh seorang gadis kecil yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis kecil tersebut tersenyum dengan cerah, menyaingi cerahnya cahaya matahari pagi yang bahkan sudah memaksa masuk melalui celah gorden raksasa yang menutupi jendela kaca sekelilingnya. Gadis kecil tersebut melompat ke atas ranjang king size berwarna cream itu untuk memeluk dua orang yang kini masih bergelung dibawah selimut. Menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya keatas dan kebawah -melompat- menghasilkan getaran yang pastinya mengusik tidur dua orang tersebut.

"Mom, dad! Wake up!"

Gadis kecil tersebut mulai mengecupi wajah dua orang yang dipanggilnya ayah dan ibu. Suara rengekannya juga terdengar dengan sambil menggoyangkan lengan keduanya bergantian.

"Daddy sudah bangun Luhannie sayang"

Pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam legam tersebut bergerak lebih dahulu untuk meraih tubuh mungil putri kecilnya. Menarik lembut tubuh mungil tersebut ke tengah -antara tubuhnya dan tubuh sang istri- lalu memeluknya erat bersamaan dengan sang wanita disisi lainnya yang juga sudah terbangun. Suara tawa si kecil kembali terdengar saat pria dewasa tersebut memberi kecupan diwajah sang putri.

"Mommy, daddy-hahahahah- tidak mau melepaskan Luhannieee~"

"Sudahlah Junmyeon-ah, Luhannie mau berangkat kesekolah!"

Sang ibupun menjadi penengah diantara pergulatan ayah dan anak tersebut. Memeluk putri kecilnya dan mendudukkannya di tengah ranjang. Merapikan seragam sekolah nona muda tersebut dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Mom, rambut Luhannie berantakan lagi!"

Rengek bocah kecil tersebut dengan menunjukan bendo dengan mahkota kecil disisi kanannya yang sudah terletak tidak rapi. Rambut lurus berwarna blondenya juga sudah menjadi awut-awutan tidak jelas saat ini.

"Aigoo, minta tolong rapikan lagi dengan bibi hyuna ya, sekalian tunggu mommy dan daddy di meja makan, sebentar lagi kami turun"

"Eung! Jangan lama-lama mom, Luhannie bisa terlambat kesekolah"

Gadis kecil tersebut mengecup pipi kanan ibu dan ayahnya, lalu berlari keluar untuk merapikan kembali penampilannya.

Kim Luhan. Gadis kecil yang tahun ini genap berusia 10 tahun. Putri tunggal dari pengusaha tersohor di Asia Kim Junmyeon dan pemilik agency musik terbesar Korea Selatan Zhang Yi Xing. Luhan sudah menduduki kelas 6 SD di usianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Luhan memilik kecantikan dewi Aphrodite sejak kecil, otak yang cerdas, dan kepribadian yang ceria. Suaranya yang indah dan kemampuannya dalam menari ballet dan modern dance serta olah raga tennis menjadikan sosok Kim Luhan sebagai salah satu idola masa kini. Walau yah, Kim Luhan memiliki sedikit cela. Nakal dan Jahil. Sifat yang wajar untuk anak-anak seusianya.

Ø

Ø

Ø

"Jangan nakal Luhannie, mama akan menjemputmu setelah kelas balletmu berakhir, jadi jangan kemana-mana lagi!"

"Eung! Tidak akan, mommy hati-hati and have a nice day mom!"

Gadis kecil tersebut memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sang ibu. Tersenyum lucu dan keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut, melambai singkat sebelum sedikit berlari mengejar teman-temannya memasuki sekolah.

Lihatlah penampilan Kim Luhan. Sangat berbeda dari teman-temannya. Rok mini kotak-kotak berwarna coklat dan hitam itu hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Rambut blondenya tergerai lurus menutupi punggung mungilnya, diatas kepalanya juga terdapat sebuah bendo dengan hiasan mahkota kecil disebelah kanan. Sepatu putih keluaran terbaru yang dipakainya memiliki sol setinggi 2 centimetre. Charisma seorang diva Kim Luhan yang benar-benar membuat semua orang hanya dapat berdecak gemas melihat barbie hidup tersebut.

"Kyungiiieeee~"

Do Kyungsoo, sahabat baik dari diva Kim Luhan. Gadis manis yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Teman sebangku yang juga menjadi saingan Luhan dikelasnya. Kyungsoo juga cantik dengan rambut hitam legam bergelombang setengkuk, mata owl yang diidamkan para gadis Asia, pipi yang chubby dan tubuh yang sedikit berisi. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tidak seperti Luhan yang suka sekali berpenampilan ala diva, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara kecuali pada rusa kecil yang tidak bisa diam seperti Luhan.

"Astaga Kim Luhan, suaramu merusak hariku!"

Dengus Kyungsoo sebal sambil menduduki bangkunya. Barisan paling depan dan deratan ditengah yang langsung menghadap guru dan papan tulis. Tidak akan ada hari tenang untuk si Calm Do Kyungsoo selama masih ada si Hyperactive Kim Luhan.

"Ish, pagi-pagi sudah menggerutu, nanti kecantikanmu semakin menipis Kyungie _eonniii_ ~"

Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelah gadis tersebut. Menampilkan deer eyesnya yang bersinar terang. Menunjukkan bahwa diva tersebut sedang sangat bersemangat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa bersemangat sekali? Jujur saja, kau menyeramkan kalau seperti itu!"

Dengus Kyungsoo yang mulai menatap Luhan yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan semangat. Walau dalam hati Luhan jengkel karena Kyungsoo mengatainya menyeramkan.

"Keluarga Oh mengundang keluargaku makan malam bersama hari ini. Oh astaga, aku akan kembali bertemu dengan pangeran tampanku. Wahhh, apa _oppa_ tampanku masih tampan? Ani, dia pasti bertambah tampan! Astaga aku tidak sabar menunggu malam Kyungieeee~"

Luhan melonjak senang dikursinya. Kedua pipi chubby tersebut sudah memancarkan warna merah alami yang sangat cantik bahkan hingga kehidung mungilnya.

"Astaga Lu! Kau berlebihan. Aku bahkan ragu kalau _oppa_ tampanmu itu masih mengingatmu! Kalian bahkan bertemu terakhir kali 5 tahun yang lalu saat kau masih di China. Dan juga waktu itu keluarga kalian hanya tidak sengaja bertemu saat keluarga _oppa_ mu itu liburan di China"

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, Sehun _oppa_ pasti masih mengingatku! Bagaimana mungkin Sehun _oppa_ melupakan aku eh? Aku, Kim Luhan, sang diva. Tidak mungkin dia lupa!"

"Ishh, percaya diri sekali! Kita lihat saja nanti nona muda Kim Luhan! Kalau Sehun itu masih mengingatmu aku akan membelikan boneka bambi terbaru untukmu!"

"Ck! Deal! Awas saja kau Kyungie, Sehun _oppa_ pasti mengingatku, dan juga persiapkan uang jajanmu! Karena kau tahu aku tidak suka penipuan!"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sengit. Pipinya digembungkan pertanda si rusa tengah kesal dengan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Baiklah nona muda Kim yang terhormat!"

Kyungsoo terkikik sambil menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Luhan yang menggembung dengan telunjuknya. Hingga sang guru memasuki kelas 6A tersebut barulah Luhan dan Kyungsoo berubah lebih tertip.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kim Luhan yang biasanya aktif menanyakan ini itu hanya untuk sekedar mengerjai sang guru mendadak diam. Sesekali ia akan terkikik dengan rona merah diwajah cantiknya. Bahkan saat ini tangan mungil itu sedang bergerak membuat sebuah sketsa wajah yang perlahan berubah rapi menjadi potret wajah seorang pria. Pria dengan alis tebal, hidung mungil, bibir tipis dan rahang yang tegas. Dan tangan kecil itu kembali bergerak untuk menuliskan -My Prince- membuat Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Brukk~

Terhitung sudah tiga kali tubuh mungil itu jatuh dan terhempas cukup keras kelantai kayu tersebut. Menciptakan memar baru di paha dan lengan sang ballerina dengan gaun hitam berkilauan tadi guru balletnya sudah menyuruh sang diva untuk istirahat sementara, akan tetapi tidak mendapat respon apapun dari si gadis kecil yang ternyata juga keras kepala.

"Luhan- _ah_! Tidak apa-apa? Astaga, _saem_ sudah bilang untuk istirahat sebentar, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali!"

Guru tersebut mulai merasa kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan muridnya ini. Gerakan memutar kali ini adalah gerakan baru yang cukup sulit untuk Luhan, dia tidak memaksa murid kebanggaannya ini untuk langsung menguasai gerakan tersebut. Walau ia tahu, muridnya ini memiliki ambisi lebih dalam seni ballet. Tapi tetap saja, tidak semua hal bisa dipelajari dengan cepat.

" _Saem_ , aku harus bisa dengan cepat agar _saem_ bisa mengajariku gerakan berikutnya! Aku tidak akan buang-buang waktu lagi untuk belajar, hari pementasan itu semakin dekat dan aku takut semua tidak berjalan lancar!"

"Kim Luhan, _saem_ tahu kau sangat ingin pementasan kita berjalan sukses, tapi Luhannie, kau juga harus meperhatikan tubuhmu, kau sudah memiliki banyak memar untuk hari ini!"

"Saem ayolah, ini bukan apa-apa!"

Luhan hanya melirik sekilas lebam dipaha kanannya, lalu kembali menatap sang guru yang berasal dari Jepang tersebut dengan deer eyesnya yang bersinar.

"Tidak Luhannie, cukup untuk hari ini, ganti bajumu dan kita pulang sekarang!"

Kali ini bukan sang guru yang menjawab. Melainkan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam legam yang di cepol tinggi membentuk sanggul. Wanita tersebut melirik tidak suka lebam-lebam di tubuh putri kecilnya. Oh tidak, putri kecilnya yang paling berharga terluka. Dia akan segera menutup tempat ballet ini karena telah berani membuat putrinya seperti ini.

"Tapi mom, hah~ baiklah"

Luhan hanya bisa menyerah kalau sudah melihat tatapan sang mommy yang biasanya lembut berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari pada tatapan datar milik kakeknya Zhang Li Chen. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker untuk mengganti gaun ballerinanya.

"Nona Momo, bisa kau jelaskan dari mana asalnya lebam di tubuh putriku?"

Yixing memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Momo -guru ballet Luhan- yang kini hanya mampu meremas tangannya takut. Hell, siapa yang tidak takut dengan nyonya Kim ini, seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan mengenalnya. Apabila ia sudah mengkritik buruk sesuatu pasti hal itu akan langsung menjadi trending topic di kalayak umum dan juga kaum sosialita lainnya. Dan kursus balletnya ini bisa langsung ditutup.

"Luhan beberapa kali terjatuh saat berlatih _Ronde jam_ nyonya, saya sudah menyuruhnya berhenti saat ia pertama kali jatuh, tapi Luhan tidak mendengarkan"

Momo hanya dapat berbicara sambil menunduk takut pada Yixing. Bahkan tanpa sadar logat Jepang-nya sangat kental keluar dengan beberapa kosa kata Korea yang juga terbalik.

"Angkat kepalamu! Kau seorang pelatih bukan pembantu! Aishh, kau membuat citraku tampak sangat menyeramkan saat ini"

"Sudahlah mom! Bukan salah Momo _saem_ , ayo pulang! See you tomorrow _saem_ "

Luhan menarik lembut sang ibu setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan tubuh sopan pada Momo yang saat ini sudah dapat bernafas lega. Setidaknya murid nakal dan keras kepalanya itu sudah menyelamatkan jiwa beserta tempat kursusnya dari amukan murka si ibu posessive Kim Yixing.

Luhan memasuki mobil sang ibu dengan tenang. Diikuti sang ibu yang langsung menempati kursi kemudi.

"Sampai di rumah mommy akan langsung mengobati lembammu. Aigoo, besok mommy akan cari tempat kursus ballet baru yang jauh lebih bagus untukmu"

"Tidak perlu mom, Luhannie suka disana! Luhannie suka Momo _saem_ , dan juga, waktu pementasan sudah semakin dekat"

"Tapi, Momo tidak bisa menjagamu hingga kau mendapat lebam seperti ini sayang!"

"Ini bukan salah Momo saem, ini salahku sendiri yang tidak mendengarkan _saem_ hingga jatuh berkali-kali. Lain kali Luhannie akan lebih berhati-hati lagi mom!"

Luhan menatap bersungguh-sungguh pada sang ibu. Menghasilkan desahan nafas berat dari wanita dewasa tersebut.

"Mau berjanji pada mommy?"

Wanita yang lebih dewasa mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan gadis kecil tersebut, menatap dalam dengan senyuman penenangnya.

"Luhannie janji mom!"

Jari-jari yang berbeda ukuran tersebut bertaut indah. Menghasilkan senyuman cerah diwajah kedua wanita beda generasi tersebut.

" _ **Apa yang**_ _oppa_ _ **lihat?"**_

 _ **Seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun dengan balutan piyama hello kitty dan boneka bambi raksasa dipelukannya tersebut berjalan linglung lalu menduduki sofa putih yang sudah lebih dulu ditempati seorang remaja 12 tahun disisinya yang lain. Gadis kecil yang masih belum sepenuhnya membuka mata tersebut tampak menopang dagunya dikepala sang bambi.**_

" _ **Pertunjukan ballet!"**_

 _ **Jawab remaja laki-laki disisinya. Melirik sekilas tubuh mungil tersebut dan terkekeh melihat betapa lucunya gadis mungil ini. Ia jadi ingin memiliki adik perempuan semenggemaskan ini di Korea. Ah, sepertinya ia harus meminta pada Daddy dan Mommynya saat mereka kembali ke Korea nanti.**_

" _ **Ballet? Uhhh~ kenapa haruth ballet? Itu kan aneh!"**_

 _ **Mata gadis mungil itu mulai terbuka saat mendengar nama cabang seni yang menurutnya aneh tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang mau berputar-putar dalam waktu yang lama? Berjinjit dan melompat tidak jelas. Ewhh! Melelahkan dan sangat aneh. Begitulah pikirnya.**_

" _ **Aneh? Tidak aneh Luhannie!"**_

" _ **Aneh, lihat thaja! Muthiknya tidak jelath, dan lihat kaki dan tangan dibengkokkan,aku ratha mereka butuh dokter thetelah ini!"**_

" _ **Kkk~ Luhannie, justru karena gerakan itulah mereka jadi terlihat mempesona. Charisma seorang wanita jadi lebih terlihat charming, ekspressi wajah mereka yang tenang dan dingin memancarkan keanggunan. Dan setiap spin serta gerakan halus dan lembut yang mereka lakukan memancarkan kepercayaan diri tersendiri bagi mereka, dan pada akhirnya mereka akan mengakhiri dengan pile yang indah. Itu adalah seni yang benar-benar tersusun sempurna Luhannie~"**_

" _ **Oppa mengetahui banyak thoal ballerina! Apa oppa thalah thatu diantara mereka?"**_

 _ **Tanya Luhan curiga. Ia masih ingin berdebat tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka saat mendengar remaja yang jauh lebih tua darinya tersebut mengetahui banyak soal seni yang biasanya digeluti wanita tersebut. Ia jadi berpikiran macam-macam hingga menimbulkan rasa tidak suka.**_

" _ **Tidak, oppa hanya menyukai ballerina karena menurut oppa mereka indah dan halus"**_

" _ **Begitukan?"**_

" _ **Tentu Luhannie"**_

" _ **Aku mengerti Sehunnie oppa~"**_

Ø

Ø

Ø

Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal nama pria bermarga Oh tersebut. Putra dari Kris Oh dan Hwang Zi Tao. Pasangan campuran konglomerat asal Vancouver dan negeri panda China. Siswa yang dikenal karena kecerdesan serta ketampanannya di XO Senior High School. Siswa yang sedang duduk di tingkat akhir masa Senior High Schoolnya. Dan juga siswa yang paling diminati oleh para remaja seusianya -tak jarang juga oleh yang lebih tua-.

Sebenarnya Oh Sehun bukanlah seorang pria yang menyukai saat namanya menjadi perbincangan orang banyak. Ia kurang menyukai saat istirahat menemukan lokernya dipenuhi kado dan surat-surat berwarna-warni. Kurang menyukai saat setiap hari harus mendengar pengakuan cinta setidaknya dari tiga hinga lima pria dan wanita baik dari satu sekolah hingga luar sekolahnya. Sehun lebih menyukai ketenangan dan kedamaian. Pola pikir Oh Sehun jauh lebih sederhana dari yang selama ini dibayangkan orang banyak.

Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan segera, masuk perguruan tinggi terbaik, bekerja menggantikan posisi sang Daddy di perusahaan dan menikahi wanita yang dicintainya kelak. Ia tidak membutuhkan ketenaran di masa SMA seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, wajahnya yang tampan dan dilengkapi charisma charming ala pangeran membuat jalannya tidak selurus pola pikirnya. Apalagi saat ia sudah menemukan teman-teman yang membawanya memutar arah semakin jauh dari pola pikir lurusnya. Membuat Oh Sehun menjadi prince ice yang terkenal dengan cap bad boy.

"Oyy, Sehun!"

Pria tampan yang sangat tinggi dengan telinga lebar langsung dengan santai menduduki salah satu kursi kosong di meja bundar sebuah cafe game bertuliskan "Twice Caffe" tersebut. Seragam yang mereka kenakan sama saja. Tidak ada almamater -mereka menggantungnya di bahu dengan sembarang- kemeja yang tidak masuk, dasi yang tidak terpasang rapi dan rambut berwarna mencolok.

"Kalian terlambat lagi berengsek! Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu Park Chanyeol!"

Pria yang dipanggil Sehun menatap tidak suka pada pria yang dipanggilnya Chanyeol tersebut. Ia menyisir sedikit keatas helaian blonde nya. Memutar sekilas gelas kopi yang masih hangat tersebut lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Maaf, aku harus mengantar Baekhyun ke tempat kerjanya dulu, kau tahu sendiri siswa dari SM mengincar kekasih manisku itu terus"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Sehun. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengeluarkan ponsel, memasukkan sandi wifi dan mulai membuka aplikasi game onlinenya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai bermain sekarang ice prince, Jong In sedang pergi menjemput calon keponakan iparnya dulu"

"calon keponakan ipar? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Dobbie!"

Sehun menatap bingung pria berambut merah dihadapannya. Tak lama, tangannya juga mulai bergerak mengeluarkan tab nya, memasukkan sandi wifi dan membuka aplikasi game yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Hitam itu bilang bocah itu keponakan Jong Dae hyung, harusnya Jong Dae hyung menjemputnya disekolah hari ini karena ia akan dititipkan padanya beberapa hari, tapi Jong Dae hyung sedang ada urusan di luar kota, jadi Minseok nunna terpaksa menggantikan Jong Dae hyung merawatnya. Tapi hari ini cafe nunna juga sedang ramai jadi ia menyuruh Jong In menjemputnya dulu"

"Oh, baiklah!"

Sreekk~

Kursi disisi Chanyeol terdengar ditarik dengan sedikit paksa. Pria tampan dengan rambut hitam legam dan kulit tan yang seksi tampak sedikit kacau dengan nafas yang sedikit menderu seperti habis berlari manjadi pelaku keributan tersebut.

"Yak Kim Jong In! Kau memang selalu menjadi pembawa kesialanku"

Sehun menatap tajam sosok didepannya. Mendengus kesal sambil meletakkan tab nya di meja. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum sumringah saat ini.

"Kai Kai ku, kau selalu membawa keberuntungan untukku!"

"Aish Dobbie idiot!"

Seseorang tersebut adalah Kim Jong in atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai. Pria dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti dikejar rentener, kau tahu!"

Sehun mendengus geli melihat ekspressi Kai yang sedikit berantakan karena keringatnya dan kemeja yang tampak sedikit kusut.

"Tidak tidak ada! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Kai menepuk pelan pipinya. Tersenyum lebar pada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Membuat dua pria tersebut hanya mengangkat bahu mereka dan kembali memulai game yang biasanya mereka mainkan bersama tersebut.

' _Sadarlah Kim Jong In, dia hanya bocah 12 tahun aish! Bodoh'_

Kai pun berusaha melupakan apapun yang dialaminya tadi. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungkannya dengan wifi, mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu terjun ke dunia game mereka. Suasana menjadi sepi dengan sesekali hanya terdengar desahan kesal dari salah satu dari mereka.

Ddrrttt~ ddrrtttt~

Getaran ponsel terdengar keras karena terletak dimeja. Membuat sang pemilik mengalihkan eksitensinya dengan sebelumnya memilih pause pada menu gamenya. Melirik sekilas hingga nama _'Mommy'_ tercantum pada ID callernya.

"Iya mom?"

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang!"

"Eung!"

Pip!

Panggilan tersebut terputus. Membuat dua pria dihadapannya melirik bingung sahabat albino mereka.

"Aku harus pulang! Mommy bilang malam ini keluarga sahabatnya akan makan malam dirumah kami, jadi aku harus menjemput pesanan manisannya di cafe Minseok nunna!"

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku dengan Park Dobbi idiot ini? Oh tidak terimakasih! Aku lebih memilih ikut ke cafe nunnaku denganmu!"

Jong In langsung menyahut setelah sebelumnya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol disisinya.

"Apa-apaan, biasanya kalian juga selalu bersama! Kkamjong idiot"

"Yak! Jangan mengatai Kai-ku idiot! Dasar albino cadel!"

Chanyeol menatap kesal pada Sehun yang saat ini menunjukkan ekspressi tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Hell, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak Junior High School -yang artinya sudah hampir 6 tahun- tapi entah kenapa telinga Sehun masih saja selalu merasakan iritasi setiap kali mendengar Park Chanyeol membela Kim Jong In walau jelas-jelas Jong In sudah mengatainya.

"Hyung, kau tidak salah membela si hitam ini? Astaga! Lebih baik kalian pacaran saja!"

Sehun lebih dahulu meninggalkan caffe tersebut setelah mendengus kesal pada Chanyeol dan Jong In. Meninggalkan dua orang tersebut yang tengah memasang ekspressi bodoh saat ini.

"Ihhh albino idot! Mana mungkin aku mau dimasuki! Eerrhh~"

"Kai Kai sudah seperti adikku dasar gila! Lagi pula aku sudah punya Baekhyunee"

Ø

Ø

Ø

"Mom, Luhannie ke caffe itu sebentar"

Gadis kecil tersebut berlari keluar beotique ellit tersebut. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang tengah mencoba gaun untuknya.

"Hati-hati menyebrang Luhan!"

Sang ibu berteriak kesal pada sang putri yang baru saja menutup kembali pintu kayu tersebut. Mempercepat gerakannya untuk segera mengganti baju dan membayar semua belanjaan mereka tadi. Bagaimanapun putri kesayangannya sedang keluar sendiri, dan itu tidak aman untuk barbie hidup seperti putri cantiknya.

Tringgg~

Lonceng natal yang terletak dipintu caffe dengan nuansa fantasy tersebut berbunyi saat pintu kaca itu didorong. Mengalihkan perhatian beberapa pelanggan caffe yang tengah menikmati hidangan mereka kepada sosok kecil yang baru saja memasuki caffe tersbeut. Beberapa dari pelanggan itu tampak terkejut dan tak sedikit tengah memekik gemas akan kehadiran sosok barbie berjalan tersebut.

Menyadari kegaduhan , sang pemilik caffe-pun menghampiri sosok kecil tersebut. Tersenyum lembut dan dengan penuh perhatian mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sosok kecil yang hanya sebetas pinggangnya tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu adik kecil?"

Tanya wanita dengan pipi chubby dan rambut blonde dengan omrae hijau tosca dibagian bawahnya. Wanita tersebut terseyum sangat lembut dan teduh. _Senyumnya mirip dengan senyum mommy._ Pikir gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Eung! Aku ingin bubble tea rasa taro dengan tambah es krim dan keju diatasnya _ahjumma_ ~"

"Hanya itu emm..."

"Luhan! Kim Luhan!"

"Ah, hanya itu saja Luhannie manis?"

"Iya, ahjumma!"

Gadis kecil tersebut mengangguk bersemangat.

"Tunggu sebentar Luhannie, duduklah di kursi depan countre, dan jangan panggil aku ahjumma! Astaga, aku masih 19 tahun!"

Sang wanita dewasa tersebut tampak merengut dan manarik lembut lengan Luhan. Mendudukkanya dikursi tinggi yang tepat berada di depan countre -mirip seperti kursi di bar- sebelum meninggalkannya dan mulai membuatkan pesanan si gadis mungil.

"Eh? Luhan?"

Gadis kecil lainnya tampak baru keluar dari arah dapur. Menatap tak percaya dengan kehadiran sahabat divanya di caffe milik calon bibi iparnya.

"Kyungie? Omo! Kenapa kau disini?"

Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Ia berusaha turun dari kursinya dan berlari mengahampiri sahabat yang terkadang juga menjadi musuhnya disekolah ini.

"Ini caffe bibi ku!"

"Eung? Benarkah? Wahhh~ kebetulan sekali! Sepertinya kau dan aku tidak bisa dipisahkan kkkk~"

Tawa lucu itu keluar dari mulut mungil Luhan. Memeluk sahabat yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih berisi dari pada dirinya itu.

"Ish, kau percaya diri sekali! Dasar rusa liar!"

"Aku tidak liar Kyungie, aku Kim Luhan, putri semata wayang Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yi Xing, sang diva cantik dan terhormat. Kata liar tidak cocok dan justru terdengar kasar untukku!"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, melipat tangan didada dan mengibaskan rambutnya dengan anggun. Menghasilkan jeritan gemas lainnya dari para pengunjung. Tanpa mengetahui seorang pria tengah menatap datar padanya.

' _Astaga, masih kecil sudah bersifat seperti itu, apa jadinya kalau sudah besar?'_

" _Nunna_ , pesanan eomma sudah siap?"

Minseok -pemilik caffe- datang menghampiri pria tampan tersebut dengan beberapa kotak makanan ditangannya. Memberikannya dengan tersenyum sangat cantik.

"Ini! Dan ini bonus bubble tea coklat untukmu!"

"Aku tau ini bukan bonus _nunna!_ Mommy sengaja membelinya lagi untuk menyogokku!"

Pria tersebut mendengus kesal dan meminum bubble teanya dnegan rakus. Membuat Minseok terkekeh karena kebohongannya bersama ibu dari remaja ini tidak berjalan lancar.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu _nunna,_ aku sedang malas mendengar omelan Mommy!"

"Eung! Hati-hati Sehunnie~"

Pria tersebut meninggalkan caffe dengan santai. Menaiki motor sport putihnya dan berlalu. Meninggal seorang gadis yang tersentak tak percaya mendengar hal yang baru saja didengarnya. Pria yang harusnya dia temui kurang dari 2 jam lagi ternyata sudah ada disini? Apa benar itu dia? Sehun _oppa_ -nya? Astaga, kalau tahu begitu, sebaiknya tadi ia tidak berbicara dengan Kyungsoo agar bisa memastikan siapa pria tadi secara langsung.

"Ada apa Han?"

"Eung? Tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Yasudah, aku harus kembali Kyungie, apa pesananku sudah selesai?"

Luhan berusaha meraih kembali kesadarannya. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang tadi bukanlah Sehun _oppa_ -nya. Lagi pula banyak yang bernama Sehun di Korea.

"Mungkin sudah, kau tanya saja pada bibi Minseok! Lagi pula mommymu sudah disini!"

Kyungsoo melirik kearah pintu masuk, menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan senyum dimple tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Apa kabar bibi Kim"

Kyungsoo reflek tersenyum cerah dan membungkuk sopan pada ibu dari sahabatnya ini.

"Apa kabar Kyungie sayang! Kan bibi sudah menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan mommy jg Kyungie! Kau sahabat Luhannie, jadi kau anakku juga!"

Yixing memberikan senyuman cantiknya pada Kyungsoo, mengusap rambut Kyungsoo gemas sebelum beralih pada putrinya yang tengah menikmati minuman dengan bola-bola tapioka didalamnya. Oh, ice cream diatasnya itu membuat Yixing merinding. Bisa-bisa putrinya langsung terserang demam karena minum ice cream ditengah musim panas seperti ini.

"Hehehe, maaf bi- mommy!"

"Begitu lebih baik!"

Lay tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Memberikan tatapan tidak terbaca pada putri satu-satunya ini.

"Apa sudah selesai Luhannie sayang? Kita harus pulang sekarang!"

"Eung! Eomma hanya perlu bayar dan kita bisa pulang sekarang!"

Luhan tersenyum jenaka pada sang ibu. Menyendok ice cream vanillanya dengan bantuan sedotan.

"Hah~ dasar!"

Yixing memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Minseok. Tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk meninggalkan caffe tersebut untuk menuju rumah merekadi kawasan district Gangnam.

"Kau mengenal Luhan, Kyungie?"

"Luhan sahabatku disekolah bibi Minseok!"

"Begitukah? Dia cantik sekali! Penampilannya tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya!"

"Dia suka berpenampilan ala barbie seperti di kartun jadi yah, dia seperti diva! Apalagi hidupnya senang karena selalu dimanjakan kedua orang tuanya"

"Eung, perfect life! Tapi Kyungie sayang, tidak semua hal yang kelihatan indah memiliki kebahagian didalamnya! Karena hidup itu tidak sempurna, dan kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan!"

Minseok mengusap sayang rambut kyungsoo. Tersenyum cantik dan kembali membantu karyawannya yang sibuk melayani pelanggan karena caffe kembali ramai.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Dress merah muda dengan model lolli tersebut menjadi pilihan Luhan. Kulitnya yang putih menciptakan perpaduan warna yang lembut dan cantik hingga berhasil membuatnya kembali menjadi barbie didunia nyata. Rambutnya yang berwarna blonde dijalin pada bagian kiri dan kanan, lalu dihubungkan ditengah oleh pita rambut cantik panjang dengan hiasan bunga warna warni, menghasilkan model rambut yang sama dengan dewi-dewi yunani masa lalu. Ditambah dengan riasan bedak dan lipgloss berwarna peach diwajah bak dewi Aphrodite miliknya.

Dress indahnya tepat jatuh pada atas lututnya. Kakinya yang jenjang dan putih bersih tampak telanjang dengan indah, bersamaan dengan lengannya karena dressnya ini tanpa lengan. Kaki mungilnya dibalut sebuah flat shoes yang tidak bisa dibilang flat karena memiliki alas yang setebal 2 centimetre berwarna senada dengan dress cantiknya. Penampilan yang terlalu indah dan anggun untuk gadis berusia 10 tahun sepertinya.

"Hanie? Apa sudah selesai? Kita harus berangkat!"

Yixing memasuki kamar putrinya, tersenyum bangga akan kecantikan yang dimiliki sang putri. Barbie indah milik Yixing.

" _Omo_! Luhannie cantik sekali, astaga! Mommy jadi kalah cantik!"

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. Bertingkah seakan benar-benar sedih karena merasa tersaingi dengan keindahan sang putri.

"Tidak! Mommy cantik! Sama cantiknya dengan Luhannie!"

Luhan memberikan kecupan di bibir sang ibu. Tersenyum lucu dan memeluk ibunya.

"Luhannie mommy pintar sekali, mommy jadi semakin menyayangimu!"

Yixing mengecup wajah putrinya gemas. Menghasilkan kekehan geli dari si kecil.

"Luhannie juga menyayaingi mommy! Ayo kita berangkat mom!"

Pria dewasa yang sudah mengenakan kemeja maroon dan blazer putihnya tampak menatap takjub kedua malaikatnya yang baru saja turun dari tangga lantai dua rumah mereka. Decak kagum tak henti keluar dari bibirnya melihat keindahan kedua malaikatnya.

"Astaga, dua malaikat daddy indah sekali malam ini! Daddy jadi tidak rela memamerkan kalian pada manusia lainnya"

"Daddy berlebihan! Tapi, daddy juga sangat tampan malam ini"

Luhan memberikan kecupan dipipi sang ayah. Tersenyum cantik karena sang ayah mulai berdiri sambil menggendongnya, bersamaan dengan sang ibu yang juga tengah mengusak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Daddy selalu tampan sayang, Luhannie saja yang tidak memperhatikan"

"Kau percaya diri sekali tuan Kim Junmyeon!"

Ledek sang istri. Menghasilkan tawa dari si kecil dan dengusan kesal dari sang suami. Merekapun menaiki mobil mewah keluaran baru tersebut dan mulai bergerak menuju salah satu rumah dikawasan Myeonbung Seoul.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Rumah megah dengan desain Eropa berwarna putih tersebut menjadi tempat pemberhentian akhir keluarga Kim. Rumah dengan pagar besi tinggi yang didepannya sudah tertulis nama Kris Oh sang kepala keluarga.

Ting tong~

Bel tersebut ditekan oleh Junmyeon. Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu kayu besar tersebut. Membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum hangat pada keluarga bahagia tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk tuan dan nyonya Kim! Tuan dan nyonya Oh sudah menunggu kalian di ruang tengah"

Pelayan tersebut menuntun jalan keluarga Kim menuju ruang tengah. Lorong penghubung jalan masuk dan ruangan rumah tampak sangat elite dengan berbagai lukisan dan Gucci antik tertata rapi disisinya. Menimbulkan senyuman kekaguman di wajah keluarga yang ada disana.

"Selera pria tua itu tidak pernah berubah"

Junmyeon berguman sambil terkekeh. Membayangkan sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai ternyata masihlah sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Tao-ie juga tidak berubah, masih saja gucci-gucci antik!"

Sang istri menimpali. Membuat mereka berdua terkekeh bersama. Melupakan sosok kecil yang hanya menatap bingung orang tuanya.

"Junmyeon-ah!"

Pria dewasa dengan paras campuran tersebut tersenyum dan langsung memberikan pelukan singkat pada kepala keluarga Kim tersebut. Tersenyum hangat karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya sejak masa sekolah dahulu.

"Apa kabarmu Kris? Semakin tua kau semakin tampan saja!"

"Aku baik Jun! Tentu saja, aku adalah hot daddy! Tentu saja aku akan selalu tampan!"

Kedua kepala keluarga tersebut tertawa bersama. Melanjutkan perbincangan -bernostalgia- dengan duduk di sofa besar ruang tamu keluarga Oh tersebut.

"Yixing _jie~_ apa kabarmu? Astaga jie, kau cantik sekali!"

"Aku baik Taoie, kau juga semakin cantik saja! Lihatlah, aku tidak percaya kau sudah punya putra berusia 18 tahun!'

Yixing berpura-pura mendengus kesal. Menghasilkan kekehan dari bibir nyonya Oh dihadapannya.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya sudah memiliki anak sebesar itu _jie~"_

"Kau beruntung Taoi!"

"Apa ini putrimu _jie_? Astaga cantik sekali!"

"Apa kabar bibi eoh, saya Kim Luhan!"

Luhan memberi salam dengan membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum sangat cantik pada nyonya Oh tersebut. Menunjukkan kesan 'anak baik-baik' dan 'polos' seperti pada umumnya. Menghasilkan pekikan tertahan dari Tao karena tidak sanggup melihat kadar keimutan barbie hidup dihadapannya.

"Astaga Luhannie, kau cantik sekali sayang! Bibi jadi ingin punya anak perempuan karena melihatmu"

Kedua tangan Tao terulur untuk mencubit kedua pipi gembul Luhan. Menciptakan warna kemerahan dipipi tersebut.

"Yak Tao! Kau bisa menyakiti putriku!"

Yixing menjauhkan tangan Tao dari putrinya. Mengusap sayang kedua pipi Luhan. Menghasilkan dengusan kesal dari Tao.

"Kau pelit sekali _jie"_

"Biar saja! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan putriku terluka sedikit saja!"

Tekan Yixing yang menciptakan senyuman tulus diwajah Tao. Ia mengerti arah ucapan Yixing. Sebagai sesama wanita dan yang sama-sama sudah menjadi sosok ibu, membuat Tao bisa memahami perasaan wanita tersebut. Perasaan ingin melindungi sang buah hati bahkan dengan hidupnya sendiri.

Yixing adalah wanita yang kurang beruntung. Saat ia dan Kris sudah menikah, yixing dan Junmyeon baru akan menyusul 2 tahun setelahnya. Hal ini karena orang tua kedua pihak tidak setuju sebab masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki tunangan hasil perjodohan bisnis. Ditambah lagi Yixing menderita kista di rahim, mengakibatkan ia harus dioperasi lalu mengalami masa penyembuhan, dan lagi Yixing juga mengalami masalah pada kesuburannya, sehingga ia terancam tidak akan bisa hamil. Namun berkat kegigihan dan doa mereka pada Tuhan, akhirnya sang Kuasa memberikan keajaibannya, membuat Yixing hamil 5 tahun kemudian menghasilkan malaikat indah seperti gadis dihadapannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah _jie!_ Luhannie, apa kau berkeliling? Bibi bisa menyuruh salah satu pelayan menemanimu!"

Tao tersenyum pada Luhan yang sejak tadi ia lihat tampak sibuk mengamati sekeliling rumahnya.

"Bolehkah bi?"

Luhan menatap Tao dengan deer eyes attack-nya yang berbahaya. Menghasilkan kekehan dari Tao dan pekikan gemasnya.

"Tentu saja sayang! Nona Hyejong kemarilah!"

Tak lama seorang wanita dengan rambut violet dan berpakaiian hitam putih -seragam pelayan- datang menghampiri Tao Luhan dan Yixing.

"Iya nyonya?"

"Temani Luhan jalan-jalan sekeliling rumah! Layani nona ini dengan baik, apa kau mengerti?"

Tao menatap Hyejong seakan memperingati pelayan muda tersebut.

"Baik nyonya! Tentu saya akan melayani nona Kim dengan baik!"

Hyejong membungkuk sopan dan terlonjak kaget saat melihat nona muda yang akan dilayaninya itu sudah hilang dari tempatnya. Membuatnya spontan membungkuk sopan pada Tao dan Yixing lalu mengejar Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan cepat ke arah kolam renang keluarga Oh.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Seorang pria tampan berambut blonde yang hanya mengenakan baju kaus dan celana pendek rumahan tampan sedang duduk ditepi kolam renang. Kaki panjang dan putihnya ada didalam kolam terendam hingga betisnya. Pria tampan tersebut tengah memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali menggerakkan kakinya didalam air. Menghasilkan suara beriak yang khas beriringan dengan suara air mancur didepannya -ditengah kolam-.

Gadis mungil tersebut berlari hingga menuju ayunan yang ada di sisi ujung kolam berenang. Menduduki ayunan tersebut dan memperhatikan langit Seoul malam ini yang tampak cerah penuh bintang.

"Aish, aku berdandan saat ini bukan untuk dicubiti. Sakit juga cubitan bibi panda itu"

Gadis tersebut tampak menggerutu sambil mengusap kedua pipinya. Melampiaskan kekesalannya akan apa saja yang dialaminya tadi. Tanpa menyadari sosok lain diseberangnya yang mendengar gerutuan gadis tersebut.

"Aku kesini untuk menemui Sehun _oppa_! Bukan untuk mendengar obrolan tidak penting orang tua disana! Aishhh~ dia dimana dia? Dia pikir dia siapa sampai harus tidak turun menyambut tamu? Dasar tidak sopan!"

Pria diseberang tampak menukikkan alis matanya. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya karena baru saja ia mendapat kritikan pedas dari seorang gadis, dan lebih lagi gadis itu masihlah jauh dibawah umur, dan dia perkirakan masih 8 hingga 10 tahun.

"Nona, astaga nona! Jangan main kabur begitu, aku pusing mencari nona!"

"Ishh! Aku tidak akan kabur kemanapun kenapa harus mencariku!"

"Tapi ini sudah tugasku nona! Menemani nona kemanapun!"

"Menyebalkan sekali, kau pikir aku tahanan harus diikuti terus!"

"Tapi nona.."

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya _eonni_ ambilkan aku minuman, bubble tea!"

Luhan mengeluarkan aegyonya pada Hyejong. Dalam hati menyeringai karena setidaknya ia bisa dari Hyeojong dan bisa mencari keberadaan Sehun diseluruh rumah ini. Ah! Luhan akan langsung mencari kamar Sehun saja setelah ini.

"Eh? Tapi didapur tidak ada bubble tea nona!"

"Aku mau itu Hyejong _eonniiii~_ eung eung eung! Please~~"

Oh tidak, suara imut itu! Semua orang pasti meleleh mendengarnya. Dan ternyata hal itu juga berlaku pada Hyejong. Gadis itu terkesima dan tidak tega berkata tidak pada Luhan. Ditambah lagi, ia ingat pesan nyonya-nya, untuk melayani nona muda Kim ini dengan baik.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh pelayan pria membelinya untuk nona, jadi nona jangan kemana-mana karena aku hanya pergi sebentar!"

Hyejong sedikit berlari memasuki rumah kembali, berlari mencari pelayan pria yang tidak sibuk agar bisa membantunya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum aneh.

"Saatnya mencari pangeran Sehun! Aahh! Dimana kamarnya?"

Luhan kembali memasuki rumah Oh. Meninggalkan remaja pria yang tengah dicarinya hanya mampu mengangakan mulutnya. Hingga mungkin saja rahang tegas itu akan jatuh kalau ia memasang ekspressi itu lebih lama lagi.

"Gadis itu sudah gila ya?"

Sehun segera mengikuti Luhan dengan diam-diam hingga kelantai dua rumahnya. Memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan serius dan tanpa suara.

"Astaga, banyak sekali ruangan, yang mana kamarnya?"

Luhan tampak mendesah kesal karena tidak menemukan kamar Sehun. Hell, ini pertama kalinya ia ke rumah ini, jadi sangat wajar kalau ia tidak tahu apapun tentang pembagian rumah orang lain.

"Apa ini?"

Luhan menatap polos sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran rumit dihadapannya. Pintu kayu tersebut mungkin hampir sama dengan pintu yang lain, hanya saja pintu ini berbeda dengan adanya tempelan 'DO NOT ENTRY' 'King's Of Death' didepannya.

Tangan mungil itu perlahan bergerak mengetuk pintu tersebut. Dua kali dan tidak ada jawaban, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu tersebut. Mengintip sedikit dan tidak menemukan siapapun didalam sana. Hingga ia memutuskan masuk dan mulutnya terbuka lebar saat melihat sekeliling kamar yang dipenuhi warna hitam putih dan abu-abu. Penuh aroma dan charisma pria sejati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

Suara berat dan dingin itu berasa dari belakang Luhan. Membuat gadis kecil tersebut terkejut dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap tak berkedip pada sosok tampan dihadapannya.

Oh my god! Ingatkan Luhan untuk bernafas saat ini. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar. Rambutnya blonde sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu bahkan nyaris albino itu. Matanya sipit dan tajam dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yang tipis. Oh Tuhan, sangat mirip dengan tokoh Ken dalam film barbie yang biasa Luhan tonton.

"Hey, apa kau tuli?"

"Ha? Ti-tidak! Aku mendengarmu! A-aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan salah masuk!"

Jawaban ragu Luhan menghasilkan seringaian diwajah Oh Sehun. Membuat Luhan semakin lupa cara bernafas dan enatha kenapa suhu di ruangan ini jadi terasa semakin panas saat ini.

"Kau berbohong adik kecil! Cih! Aku tahu kau mencariku! Sekarang katakan untuk apa mencariku?"

Luhan terdiam saat Sehun ternyata mengetahui rencananya. Ia ingin bertanya dari mana Sehun mengeahui hal itu akan tetapi ada hal lain yang beterbangan di pikirannya saat ini.

" _oppa_ tidak mengenaliku?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar juga. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berharapnya. Menghasilkan kerutan didahi Sehun. Apa-apaan gadis kecil ini. Membuat Sehun memperhatiakn lebih teliti wajah tersebut hingga sekilas bayangan menghampirinya.

"Ah! kau gadis yang di caffe Minseok _nunna_ tadikan?"

"Eh?"

Kali ini Luhan-lah yang dibuat bingung oleh Sehun.

"Benar! Kau bocah sombong di caffe tadi sore! Astaga, kita bertemu lagi! Dan kau sepertinya benar-benar sombong nona Kim!"

Dengus Sehun lagi. Menghasilkan tatapan tak percaya dari Luhan. Sombong? Yang benar saja! Ia tidak merasa seperti itu! Keterlaluan sekali Oh Sehun ini. Tapi tetap saja, kata-kata pedasnya tidak membuat perasaan suka Luhan berkurang pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Menyebalkan!

"Kau sepertinya salah paham tentangku _oppa!"_

"Aku tidak salah paham, aku melihatnya langsung!"

"Itu tidak benar! Aku-"

"Nona Kim astaga anda disini! Aku pusing mencari nona, aku pikir nona menghilang!"

Hyejong datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun.

"Bawa dia keluar dari sini!"

Perintah Sehun datar pada Hyejong sambil menatap dingin Luhan.

"Ba-baik tuan muda!"

Hyejong merangkul lembut Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sementara Luhan hanya mengikuti Hyejong sambil menatap tak percaya pada Sehun. _Sehun oppa-_ nya ternyata tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan Sehun _oppa-_ nya salah menilai dirinya hingga melemparkan tatapan seperti itu.

"Tapi tuan muda, sudah saatnya makan malam, nyonya menyuruh anda untuk turun dan makan malam!"

Hyejong mengatakannya dengan sopan sambil merangkul Luhan keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa mendesah berat. Sepertinya kata-katanya tadi cukup kasar. Dan mata tadi, aahh~ tatapan tadi seperti bukan pertama kali baginya melihat itu. Tapi kapan dimana?

ØØØ

TBC

ANNYEONG! HY! HELLO! SAWADEKHAP! NI HAO! _Selulu7_ come back again dengan ff baru(?) hehehehe sebenernya mau lanjutin ff lama, tapi semua ide putus ditengah jalan! Aku harus ngumpulin mood lagi buat booster Black Pearl ama Missing. Tapi saat ngebooster malah aku dapat ide baru dan ide lama semakin terpendam! Aishhh tapi mungkin aja salah satu atau mungkin keduanya dari ff itu bakal masuk category Hiatus karena idenya semakin jauh dari bayangan. Mianhamnidaaaa~ _ (Tapi jangan sampe deh ya!)

Ini ff buat penanda bahwa aku masih aktif kok dalam dunia ff terutama HunHan! *0* btw, kalau ada yang mau temenan (kalau bisa bantu aku ngasih ide dan ingetin buat update -because my schedule is not too busy (I just go to play XD)-) dan share about HunHan or EXO bisa add BBM aku D4293311 or id line hunlulu07 atau ig selulu7 okayyyyy pai pai!

Saturday, 19 November

©Selulu7®


	2. Chapter 2

**That Naughty Child Is Mine!**

 **HunHan Fan Fiction**

 **®Selulu7 Present®**

 **Rate M**

 **Cast ALL EXO Member #OT12 and Other**

 **Fluffy Romance Drama Pedofil**

 **Warning! This is Pedo and GS for some Uke or Bottom! Don't Like? Just Go Away!**

 **Oh Sehun, pangeran tampan SM high school dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. "But mom! Dia masih sangat kecil! Dan sedikit kurang waras!" -Sehun- "Kenapa Sehun oppa tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! Omo! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" -Luhan- "Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!" "Aku menyukai Sehun oppa karena dia tampan!"**

 **P.s. please read clearly the AN at the end of this chapter!**

Ø

Ø

Ø

Chapter 2

 _Previous_

" _Ah! kau gadis yang di caffe Minseok nunna tadikan?"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Kali ini Luhan-lah yang dibuat bingung oleh Sehun._

" _Benar! Kau bocah sombong di caffe tadi sore! Astaga, kita bertemu lagi! Dan kau sepertinya benar-benar sombong nona Kim!"_

 _Dengus Sehun lagi. Menghasilkan tatapan tak percaya dari Luhan. Sombong? Yang benar saja! Ia tidak merasa seperti itu! Keterlaluan sekali Oh Sehun ini. Tapi tetap saja, kata-kata pedasnya tidak membuat perasaan suka Luhan berkurang pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Menyebalkan!_

" _Kau sepertinya salah paham tentangku oppa!"_

" _Aku tidak salah paham, aku melihatnya langsung!"_

" _Itu tidak benar! Aku-"_

" _Nona Kim astaga anda disini! Aku pusing mencari nona, aku pikir nona menghilang!"_

 _Hyejong datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun._

" _Bawa dia keluar dari sini!"_

 _Perintah Sehun datar pada Hyejong sambil menatap dingin Luhan._

" _Ba-baik tuan muda!"_

 _Hyejong merangkul lembut Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sementara Luhan hanya mengikuti Hyejong sambil menatap tak percaya pada Sehun. Sehun oppa-nya ternyata tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan Sehun oppa-nya salah menilai dirinya hingga melemparkan tatapan seperti itu._

" _Tapi tuan muda, sudah saatnya makan malam, nyonya menyuruh anda untuk turun dan makan malam!"_

 _Hyejong mengatakannya dengan sopan sambil merangkul Luhan keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa mendesah berat. Sepertinya kata-katanya tadi cukup kasar. Dan mata tadi, aahh~ tatapan tadi seperti bukan pertama kali baginya melihat itu. Tapi kapan_ _dan_ _dimana?_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

Makan malam dua keluarga tersebut berlangsung tenang tanpa ada perbincangan, hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring menjadi pengiring suasan makan malam mewah dan hangat -menurut kedua pasang orang dewasa- disana. Sesekali Yixing mengupaskan kulit udang untuk putri kecilnya. Menyuapi Luhan dengan daging yang sudah ia potong lebih kecil terlebih dahulu. Takut putri kecilnya tercekik saat makan. Membuat orang tua lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya Luhan dan betapa lembutnya Yixing pada putri kecilnya.

' _Seperti bayi saja cihh!_ _'_

Kali ini Sehun-lah yang mendengus melihat tingkah Luhan. Ia bahkan menggigit daging yang baru saja ia suap kedalam mulutnya dengan kesal. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka dalam dirinya melihat Luhan yang ia ketahui nakal, genit dan memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi berubah menjadi sosok cantik, imut, dan menggemaskan kepada orang lain. Uuh! Apa Sehun baru saja mengakui kecantikan Luhan tadi? Sehun sepertinya mulai gila.

Lihatlah pipi chubby yang ikut bergerak saat Luhan mengunyah makanannya itu. Sehun serasa ingin menggigitnya saja. Bibir ranum itu juga terpout kedepan, membuat Sehun ingin mengemutnya. Uuhh, Sehun yakin rasanya pasti sama manisnya dengan pemiliknya. TUNGGU! _'_ _Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun bodoh!_ _'_ rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Makan malam itu selesai lebih cepat dari yang dibayangkan. Hingga kini kedua keluarga tersebut duduk bersama di ruang keluarga Oh. Kris, Tao, Junmyeon, dan Yixing tampak berbincang hangat. Mengenang kembali masa-masa mereka masih bersama. Sesekali tertawa dan saling memuji pewaris tunggal keluarga masing-masing.

"Lulu sayang kenapa cantik sekali"

Tao tampak tak ingin lepas dari Luhan. Ia bahkan sengaja duduk disisi lain Luhan. Membuat gadis kecil itu berada ditengah antara ibunya dan ibu Sehun. Mengusap atau sesekali memainkan rambut indah Luhan yang tergerai cantik.

"Lulu tidak tahu bi, sejak lahir sudah begini"

Jawab Luhan antara polos dan terlalu percaya diri. Menghasilkan kikikan cantik dari Yixing dan Tao. Sementara Sehun hanya mampu mendengus mendengar jawaban Luhan yang menurutnya terlalu percaya diri.

' _Dia kembali! dasar gadis genit!_ _'_ Sehun merutuki Luhan dalam hati.

"Kau benar juga hihihi~ dari kecil kan Lulu sudah manis begini"

Tao mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. Membuat Yixing kembali menjauhkan tangan nista Tao dari pipi putrinya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang! Kau bisa membuat pipi putriku ditumbuhi jerawat!"

Dengan begitu Yixing pun dihadiahi cemberutan dan pukulan ringan dilengannya dari Tao.

"Ah! Lulu masih mengingat Sehun _oppa_ kan?"

Tao menunjuk Sehun yang tengah asik menikmati cookies buatan ibunya itu dengan senyum terkembang. Membuat Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar ibunya. Masih mengingat? Apa-apaan ibunya ini, kenal saja tidak bagaimana mungkin mesih ingat.

"Tentu saja bi! Lulu masih mengingat Sehun _oppa!_ Penyelamat Lulu!"

Luhan tersenyum cerah pada Tao. Menampilkan mata rusanya yang berbinar cerah, akan tatapi sekelebat ingatan kejadian dikamar Sehun tadi terlintas diotaknya. Membuat senyuman Luhan luntur perlahan dan mata cerahnya tampak mengkilat karena basah diiringi air mata yang mulai menumpuk dipelupuk rusanya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap bingung Luhan. Perkataan Luhan tadi cukup membuatnya terdiam dan bingung. _Hatinya menghangat tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas._

"Wah, bibi senang mendengarnya. _Omo_! Ada apa Lulu?"

Tao panik melihat Luhan yang hampir menangis. Membuatnya segera mengelus lembut kedua pipi Luhan.

"Sehun _oppa_ tidak mengingat Lulu bi! Bahkan tadi Sehun _oppa_ mengatai Lulu sombong! Huwaaaa~ Mommyyyy~ huweee~"

Luhan mulai menangis keras. Menangis layaknya bayi yang langsung membuat Yixing dan Junmyeon panik dan memeluk putri kecil mereka. Berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang kini mulai sesegukan.

"Astaga apa itu benar? Oh sehun kau!"

Kali ini Kris yang bicara. Menatap tajam sang putra yang kini tengah melongo tak percaya. Sepertinya Oh Sehun salah memilih lawan. Ia lupa jikalau tadi berhadapan dengan seorang gadis kecil sepuluh tahun yang bisa saja mengadu pada orang tuanya dengan lancar.

"Ta-tapi Daddy, ta-tadi dia-"

Sehun gelagapan. Berusaha mengelak akan tetapi otaknya buntu untuk membuat sebuah alasan.

"Anak kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau kasar pada Luhan! Dia masih kecil bodoh!"

Tao pun berdiri dan langsung mengarahkan tangannya ketelinga Sehun. Menjewernya cukup keras hingga berubah warna jadi kemerahan.

"Aaahhh~ mommm! Ini sakitt~"

Rengek Sehun yang langsung memegangi telinganya. Berusaha melepaskan tangan sang ibu. Akan tetapi yang ia rasakan justru tarikan ibunya semakin keras. Oh tidak! Tangan Huang Zi Tao sudah terlatih dengan pedang dan tongkat wushu, jadi tidak heran cengkramannya juga akan sangat keras. Hell! Sepertinya itu tidak berhubungan Oh Sehun.

"Rasakan, sekarang pergilah cari bubble tea sebagai tanda perminta maaf pada Lulu!"

Tao melepaskan cengkramannya setelah mendesis pada tajam pada Sehun. Hell, sebenarnya siapa yang anak mommy-nya disini?

"Ini sudah malam mom, mana ada kedai bubble yang buka!"

Rengek Sehun kepada sang ibu.

"Ada, tidak jauh dari perempatan rumah kita! Jangan coba-coba suruh pelayan, atau katakan selamat tinggal pada uang jajan-mu minggu ini tuan muda Oh!"

Tao menyeringai senang setelah berhasil mengancam Sehun. Melihat putra tampannya itu pergi dari rumah dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. _Lucu sekali~_ Gemas Tao dalam hati. Lalu Tao-pun mendatangi Luhan yang sudah sedikit tenang dipelukan Yixing dan Junmyeon. Bahkan si cantik itu sudah hampir tertidur kalau saja ia tidak melihat Tao berjalan sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Lulu sayang, kemari sebentar!"

Tao menepuk tempat kosong sisi sofa yang didudukinya. Tersenyum hangat pada Luhan yang kini mengikuti perkataan Tao dan duduk disisi wanita bermata kucing tersebut. Matanya berkedip lucu dengan wajah serta hidung yang memerah. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Ada yang harus bibi ceritakan padamu sayang!"

Tao mengelus lembut rambut Luhan. Tatapannya berubah sendu dan haru. Seperti ada sebuah luka dan beban dalam dirinya. Hal itu membuat Luhan reflek memeluk lengan Tao. Bermaksud menghibur wanita dengan kantung mata hitam tersebut.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Sehun baru masuk Senior High School, kami menghadiahkannya sepeda motor baru. Sehun sangat senang hingga kami tak sanggup menolak saat ia bilang akan mengenakan motor tersebut kesekolah. Hingga hari itu tiba, kami tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi , tapi menurut sahabatnya, hari itu Sehun ada masalah dengan mantan kekasih pertamanya, gadis itu berselingkuh dengan pria lain dan Sehun melihatnya. Sehun tidak sanggup marah pada gadis itu hingga ia melampiaskannya dengan menjalankan kencang sepeda motornya di jalan raya. Dan akhirnya Se-Sehun menabrak pembatas jalan. Syukurlah Sehun selamat karena saat itu ia masih bisa melompat tepat sebelum motornya jatuh kejurang sementara Sehun ditepi jalan dengan kepala yang membentur pagar besi tersebut"

Tao menceritakan hal tersebut dengan air mata yang mengalir deras diwajahnya. Kecelakaan yang dialami Sehun adalah luka tersendiri untuknya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi ibu saat berita tersebut disampaikan oleh orang kepercayaannya.

"Apa? Ke-kecelakaan? Astaga kasihan sekali!"

Yixing yang mendengar cerita Tao hanya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ternyata ia sudah melewatkan banyak kejadian yang menimpa keluarga sahabatnya ini. Hingga ia hanya mampu mengelus lengan Tao dengan lembut. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap tidak mengerti pada Tao dan sang ibu. Mantan kekasih, motor baru, dan kecelakaan. Ia ikut sedih, akan tetapi masih tidak mengerti maksudnya. Kenapa Sehun bisa melupakannya? Menyadari hal itu Tao hanya tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Setelah kecelakaan tersebut, Sehun koma selama hampir enam bulan. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka mata. Akan tetapi dokter memvonis kalau Sehun mengidap Traumatic amnesia atau lebih tepatnya Transient global amnesia"

"Amnesia yang hanya sementara?"

Sahut Junmyeon yang mengahasilkan anggukan dari Tao dan Kris.

"Lalu kenapa dia masih tidak mengingat sampai saat ini? Bukannya itu hanya sementara? Dan ini sudah dua tahun Tao-ah!"

Yixing menatap Tao tidak percaya dan terkesan menuntut. Membuat Tao hanya dapat menunduk dengan rasa bersalah. Diiringi air mata yang terus mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

"Kami sengaja tidak membantu Sehun untuk kembali mengingat masa lalunya Xing, aku, Tao dan sahabat-sahabat Sehun. Kami sengaja tidak membantu Sehun dengan terapi ingatan ataupun memberi clue tentang hal yang sudah terjadi dimasa lalu pada Sehun. Dan hanya hal-hal tertentu kami ceritakan seperti masa kecil dan hobby-nya. Sisanya Sehun ingat sendiri dari foto-foto ataupun beberapa benda setelah ia bertanya pada kami tentunya. Kami hanya takut Sehun mengalami trauma tersendiri pada jalan, motor, ataupun wanita. Yah, kalian tahu hal itu banyak terjadi di masa remaja yang berusia seperti Sehun saat itu"

Kris yang biasanya irit bicara menceritakan semuanya pada Junmyeon dan Yixing menggantikan Tao yang kini hanya meringkuk dipelukannya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Kasihan sekali Sehun!"

Yixing hanya mampu memeluk putrinya yang kini juga terlihat mulai menangis. Luhan sudah mengerti sekarang. Sangat mengerti hingga ia menangis seperti saat ini. Sehun amnesia dan itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan bersemangat untuk membuat Sehun mengingatnya. Mengingat Kim Luhan, gadis kecil yang pernah tinggal bersamanya saat di China selama tiga hari lima tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Gadis yang menyakiti Sehun?"

Junmyeon menatap bingung pada Kris. Itulah yang ingin ditanyakannya sedari tadi.

"Aku sudah menyingkirkannya! Mengirimnya kesekolah yang jauh dari Sehun! Aku tidak ingin Sehun melihat wajah wanita itu lagi! Sudah cukup ia menyakiti putraku, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi dua kali!"

Balas Kris. Kemarahan terdengar tersirat dalam nada suaranya. Membuat Junmyeon hanya mampu mengangguk mengerti. Apabila hal yang sama terjadi pada Luhan, ia pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kris.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Sehun kembali dari perjalanannya membeli bubble tea untuk Luhan. Bersungut kesal karena ia harus mengenakan uangnya untuk membeli minuman kekanakan ini. Ia juga bodoh, kenapa ia tidak mengenakan jaket saat keluar tadi, jelas-jelas suhu di Seoul mulai naik, dan lagi, ia tidak bertanya pada sang ibu rasa apa yang harus ia beli. Membuat dirinya harus berdiri lama di meja kasir sambil membaca dan menimbang rasa apa yang mungkin saja disukai anak kecil seperti Luhan. Hingga pilihan Sehun jatuh pada rasa taro. Hell, Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar tidak mengenal anak kecil, bukannya seharusnya anak kecil suka coklat?

Saat ini gadis manis itu sudah tidak menangis, bahkan beberapa kali Sehun melihat gadis rusa itu tersenyum genit padanya sambil mulut kecilnya sibuk menyedot minuman dengan bola-bola tapioka didalamnya. Dan tidak lupa juga, sesekali ia akan mengedip nakal pada Sehun. Oh tidak! Bocah rusa berjiwa rubah ini benar-benar. Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatai Luhan apa. Kalau saja sang ayah dan ibu tidak disini, mungkin saja Sehun sudah melumat habis bibir cherry yang sangat kissable itu. Hell Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar serigala mesum.

Sehun bahkan hanya mampu memijat kepalanya saat Luhan mulai memberikan ciuman jarak jauh padanya. Ooh~ kesabaran Oh Sehun sudah menipis saat ini.

"Luhan, berhentilah menggoda Sehun!"

Akhirnya Yixing menegur Luhan. Mencoba menghentikan aksi sang putri yang bisa saja membuat Sehun horny dan justru berbalik menyerangnya. Ooh tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Akan tetapi, tampaknya Luhan tidak peduli dengan teguran sang ibu. Bahkan gadis itu mulai meletakkan tangannya membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat dimeja yang ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Menatap berbinar pada Sehun persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu saat mereka ada di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Kenapa Sehun _oppa_ tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! _Omo_! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?"

Ceplos Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Membuat semua yanga ada disana hanya mampu tertawa melihat keluguan Luhan. Kecuali dua manusia muda disana yang berekspressi bertolak belakang. Sehun tampak mengangakan mulutnya bahkan mungkin saja rahangnya jatuh membentur meja kalau ia tidak segera sadar akan keterkejutannya. Sementara Luhan hanya tetap menatap memuja pada Sehun.

"Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!"

Dengus Sehun tenang. Membuat Luhan cemberut dengan bibir yang di pout dan pipi yang menggembung imut.

"Jadi, kalau Lulu sudah besar _oppa_ akan menyukai Lulu?"

Akhirnya otak cerdasnya -ini menurut Luhan sendiri- bekerja sekarang. Membuat Luhan hanya tersenyum senang dan menggerakkan badannya dengan semangat. Sehun yang hendak menjawab lagi harus kembali tertahan saat melihat gadis kecil nan lincah itu sudah beranjak dan memeluk ibunya.

"Mommy, Lulu ingin cepat besar seperti mommy, agar bisa bersama Sehun _oppa!_ Adakah cara tercepatnya?"

Luhan menatap sang ibu penuh harap dengan mata berbinarnya. Membuat sang ibu gelagapan untuk menjawabnya. Bahkan saat ini Yixing sudah menyenggol lengan Junmyeon untuk membantunya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Mereka tidak pernah menolak permintaan Luhan. Mereka akan selalu menuruti dan melakukan apapun permintaan rusa kecil ini. Tapi untuk saat ini, Yixing sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Rajin belajar, dapat nilai yang bagus, menyelesaikan sekolahmu lebih cepat dan juga jadi gadis baik Lulu sayang! Dengan begitu Lulu akan cepat besar!"

Junmyeon mencubit gemas pipi chubby putrinya setelah menjawab pertanyaannya. Tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya agar nona muda ini percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Tanya Luhan tidak yakin. Sebab, semua yang dikatakan sang ayah sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Terubukti dengan dirinya yang hanya 4 tahun di elementary school, banyaknya teman dan fans yang dimilikinya, dan juga ia berhasil mendapat juara umum secara paralel. Akan tetapi Sehun masih mengatainya anak kecil.

"Eung! Cepat mengejar Sehun _oppa_ mu itu! Dia sudah Senior High Scool, sedangkan Lulu masih Elementary School!"

Tambah sang ibu yang juga ikut mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Baiklah! Lulu akan mengejar Sehunnie _oppa!_ Jadi, Sehunnie _oppa_ tunggu Lulu ya! Lulu akan mengejar _oppa_ di universitas dengan segera dan juga, Lulu akan jadi ballerina tercantik yang akan membuat _oppa_ kagum, tergila-gila hingga tidak bisa lari dari pesona Lulu!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan semangatnya. Tersenyum miring yang justru terlihat menggemaskan bagi semua yang ada disana. Dan bahkan gadis kecil itu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan percaya diri. Mengundang kekehan dari yang lebih tua.

"Ya ya! Lakukan sesukamu!"

Dengus Sehun yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi melawan penyakit Luhan yang satu ini. Kepercayaan diri dan tekat yang tinggi.

"Aish, aku tidak rela! Sekarang putriku akan lebih memperhatikan putramu! Aku tidak akan pernah rela! Awas saja kalau putramu berani mcam-macam pada putriku Kris!'

"Dasar ayah possesive!"

"Terserah!"

Sementara kedua kepala keluarga tersebut berdebat, beda hal juga yang terjadi pada dua nyonya besar dua keluarga tersebut.

"Oh astaga manis sekali! Kita akan berbesan _Jie!_ Astaga, aku akan sangat bahagia punya menantu secantik Lulu!"

"Aku juga senang Tao-ie! Aahh! Mereka seperti tokoh Ken dan Barbie! Satunya tampan dan satunya cantik!"

"Oh _jie!_ Aku tidak akan pernah menerima kalau sampai kau menikahkan Luhan dengan pria lain! Luhan hanya milik putraku!"

"Jangan mengancamku nyonya Oh! Putriku cantik, kalau dia bertemu dengan pria yang lebih tampan dari Sehun tentu aku akan menghargai keputusannya! Asal putriku bahagia!"

"Tapi Sehun sudah yang paling tampan _jie!_ Ishhh~"

Mereka juga berdebat ala nyonya-nyonya socialita. Mengabaikan dua muda mudi yang hanya menatap tidak percaya pada kedua pasangan tua itu. Luhan yang mulai merasa lelah karena seharian beraktivitaspun perlahan merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tidak terima, ia berusaha mendorong kepala Luhan menjauh, akan tetapi si manis itu memberatkan tubuhnya. Membuat Sehun mendengus kesal dan hanya bisa membiarkan Luhan berbuat sesukanya.

"Kau manja sekali!"

Dengus Sehun. Akan tetapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari gadis cantik itu. Sehun yang bingungpun menunduk untuk melihat Luhan. Ia terkejut mendapati gadis kecil itu ternyata sudah jatuh tertidur. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat damai layaknya bayi. Sehun menyusuri lekuk wajah cantik Luhan. Mulai dari mata rusanya yang tertutup dan dilindungi oleh bulu mata lentik yang sangat cantik. Hidungnya yang bengir sangat pas dengan wajah kecilnya. Pipi yang chubby dan bersemu alami. _Dia seperti malaikat kalau seperti ini!_ Dan terkahir bibir kecil yang berwarna peach alami yang sangat manis itu tak luput dari mata serigala Oh Sehun. Sehun jadi ingin mencicipinya. _Oh Sehun bodoh!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Oh! Luhan tidur? Astaga! Kami akan pulang sekarang kalau begitu! Terimaksih untuk makan malamnya Kris, Tao!"

Junmyeon yang melihat putrinya tertidur langsung berpamitan pada Kris dan Tao. Menggendong malaikat kecilnya seperti koala dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan perasaan tidak rela dan yang entah datang dari mana melihat Luhan-nya dibawa pergi. Tunggu! Luhan-nya? Sejak kapan? _Aku mulai gila!_ Dan Sehun hanya memukul kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya _ge, jie!_ "

Tao Kris dan Sehun mengantar keluarga kecil itu keluar rumah mereka. Tao melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Sering-sering main kemari dengan Luhan! _Jie-jie_ taukan aku kesepian disini!"

Tao menatap Yixing dengan tatapan kucing yang memelasnya. Menghasilkan kekehan dari Yixing.

"Tentu saja Tao-ie! Jaga diri kalian! Terimakasih, dan selamat malam Kris _ge,_ Tao-ie, dan Sehun-ah!"

Yixing memasuki mobil yang sudah lebih dulu dimasuki Junmyeon yang membaringkan Luhan dibangku belakang. Menduduki kursi sebelah kemudi yang kini sudah diduduki Junmyeon. Mereka melambai singkat pada keluarga Oh dan berlalu dari rumah tersebut.

 _ **Dan semua itu menjadi awal lembaran baru untuk takdir dari jalan hidup mereka**_

 _ **Awal dari segala hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya**_

 _ **Awal dari rasa kehilangan, air mata, dan luka**_

 _ **Membawa awal bagi cinta dan perjuangan**_

 _ **-The Power Of Love-**_

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ini sudah menjadi yang ketujuh kali bagi Luhan untuk jatuh menabrak lantai kayu ruangan tersebut. Gadis sepuluh tahun tersebut seperti tidak mengenal rasa sakit. Ia hanya akan berhenti sebentar menerima kompresan Momo -sang pelatih- dan kembali berdiri untuk berlatih. Dia sudah berhasil menguasai _ronde jam,_ dan saat ini ia berlatih untuk gerakan yang lebih sulit lagi. _All_ _ĕ_ _gro._ Gerakan ini cukup sulit untuknya. Tapi gadis kecil itu tidak menyerah.

"Lu! Istirahat sebentar! _Saem_ akan mengobati lebammu!"

Momo mengompres lengen Luhan yang kembali memerah. Mendesah lelah dengan kekeras kepalaan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah Lu, cukup dulu untuk hari ini, _saem_ tidak memaksamu sayang! Koreo untuk pementasan kita kali ini cukup sulit, jadi _saem_ tidak akan pernah memaksa kau ataupun siswa yang lainnya untuk tampil sempurna. Kau tahu, kalau kau begini terus, semua kulitmu bisa memar!"

"Tidak ada kata cela dalam kamus Kim Luhan _saem_! Memar ini bisa diobati ibuku nanti!"

Jengah Luhan. Gadis dengan balutan Leotard berwarna hitam itu kembali berdiri dengan tegap. Bersiap kembali memulai latihannya. Rambut gadis itu diikat menjadi cepol tinggi dengan sangat indah. Kulitnya yang halus dan putih terekspose jelas karena Leotard hitamnya.

Luhan kembali bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar cukup keras dalam studio tersebut. Wajah yang biasanya tersenyum itu berubah menjadi datar penuh mystery dan juga dingin akan tetapi masih tetap memiliki kecantikan yang terpancar. Gerakannya sangat anggun dan teratur. Mengeluarkan charisma pekat yang mampu menarik siapa saja untuk hanya fokus padanya. Itu alasan Momo memilih Luhan untuk menampilkan tarian solo dalam pementasan mereka awal bulan depan. Mengabaikan seorang pria tampan yang kini menatap tak berkedip keindahan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

 _I_ _'_ _ll be the best for you! Make you proud of me and fallen to me! Because your heart, your body and your life just mine! My first and my endless love! -Luhan-_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

Sehun tidak berhenti merutuki ibunya semenjak ia baru saja menduduki caffe favoritenya bersama Jong In dan Chanyeol tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan sang ibu yang seenak hati menyuruhnya menjemput Luhan di tempat les ballet gadis tersebut. Hell, Luhan bukan dari kalangan biasa, orang tuanya punya ratusan pekerja yang dengan senang hati menjemput Luhan saat ini.

Ibunya itu keterlaluan sekali. Hanya karena ingin berbincang banyak dengan ibu Luhan, ia tega menjadikan putranya sendiri menjadi supir. Oh! Sepertinya salah! Ibunya benar-benar ingin menjodohkannya dengan bocah kecil itu. Dan ingin berbincang dengan ibu Luhan hanyalah sebuah alasan agar ia bisa dekat dengan bocah itu.

Sehun bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Jong In dan Chanyeol saat ia keluar dari caffe tersebut tadinya. Meninggalkan dua orang itu yang hanya memandang bingung wajah kusut Sehun. Mereka tidak sempat bertanya juga tadinya.

Sehun sampai ditempat les ballet Luhan sesuai dengan alamat yang diberikan Yixing padanya. Ia mendongok memperhatikan tulisan perancis yang terpampang besar di pintu masuk. Maaf, Sehun juga tidak mengerti maksudnya. Jadi ia mengabaikannya saja.

Sehun mencoba mengintip ruangan bernomor tersebut satu persatu. Mulai dari puntu 1 yang berisi anak-anak kecil yang Sehun percaya berusia 3 sampai 4 tahun. Hingga nomor 6 -setiap ruangan sesuai dengan tingkatan ballet mereka- yang tampaknya usia anak-anaknya semakin bertambah. Dan Sehun berhenti pada pintu k-7. Pintu tersebut sedikit terbuka, membuat Sehun terdorong untuk membukanya sedikit lagi untuk mengintip. Mata Sehun mencoba mencari keberadaan Luhan hingga pandangannya terhenti pada seorang gadis yang tengah berlatih.

Gadis cantik tersebut menggunakan Leotard hitam lembut dan skirt yang berwarna senada. Sangat bentrok dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Gadis itu juga menggunakan point shoes yang biasanya digunakan oleh professional ballet. Gerakan gadis tersebut sangat indah dan anggun seperti black swan dalam acara ballet yang biasa ia lihat.

Brughh~

Sehun terkejut saat gadis tersebut terjatuh. Hingga Sehun mengetahui gadis tersebut adalah Luhan saat wanita dewasa lain menghampiri sambil menyebut namanya. Ia terkagum saat tahu Luhan ternyata menepati perkataannya. Ia benar-benar berlatih keras dan tanpa menyerah. Membuat senyum terpatri diwajah sedingin es Oh Sehun.

Sakit menyerang kepala Sehun. Ia berusaha tidak bersuara dan hanya memegang kepalanya.

" _ **Apa yang**_ _oppa_ _ **lihat?"**_

 _ **Seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun dengan balutan piyama hello kitty dan boneka bambi raksasa dipelukannya tersebut berjalan linglung lalu menduduki sofa putih yang sudah lebih dulu ditempati seorang remaja 12 tahun disisinya yang lain. Gadis kecil yang masih belum sepenuhnya membuka mata tersebut tampak menopang dagunya dikepala sang bambi.**_

" _ **Pertunjukan ballet!"**_

 _ **Jawab remaja laki-laki disisinya. Melirik sekilas tubuh mungil tersebut dan terkekeh melihat betapa lucunya gadis mungil ini. Ia jadi ingin memiliki adik perempuan semenggemaskan ini di Korea. Ah, sepertinya ia harus meminta pada Daddy dan Mommynya saat mereka kembali ke Korea nanti.**_

" _ **Ballet? Uhhh~ kenapa haruth ballet? Itu kan aneh!"**_

" _ **Aneh? Tidak aneh Luhannie!"**_

" _ **Aneh, lihat thaja! Muthiknya tidak jelath, dan lihat kaki dan tangan dibengkokkan,aku ratha mereka butuh dokter thetelah ini!"**_

" _ **Kkk~ Luhannie, justru karena gerakan itulah mereka jadi terlihat mempesona. Charisma seorang wanita jadi lebih terlihat charming, ekspressi wajah mereka yang tenang dan dingin memancarkan keanggunan. Dan setiap spin serta gerakan halus dan lembut yang mereka lakukan memancarkan kepercayaan diri tersendiri bagi mereka, dan pada akhirnya mereka akan mengakhiri dengan pile yang indah. Itu adalah seni yang benar-benar tersusun sempurna Luhannie~"**_

" _ **Oppa mengetahui banyak thoal ballerina! Apa oppa thalah thatu diantara mereka?"**_

" _ **Tidak, oppa hanya menyukai ballerina karena menurut oppa mereka indah dan halus"**_

" _ **Begitukan?"**_

" _ **Tentu Luhannie"**_

 _ **Dan merekapun tertawa berasama saat remaja itu mulai mencubiti pipi gadis kecil disampingnya yang tampak kembali tertidur disoda sambil memeluk boneka bambinya.**_

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia mendapat kenangan yang selama ini ia rasa tidak pernah dialaminya. Ia tersentak karena mengingat gadis kecil yang ia panggil Luhan. Apa itu Luhan yang sama dengan yang saat ini bersamanya? Tetapi, siapa remaja yang ada bersama Luhan? Apa itu dirinya? Tapi kenapa ia bisa mengenal Luhan?

Pemikiran Sehun terhenti saat ia melihat Luhan kembali memulai latihannya. Rasa sakit kepalanya seakan hilang saat melihat gerakan anggun Luhan yang penuh charisma. Sehun seakan ditarik dari dunia nyata karena mengagumi keindahan Luhan. Tanpa sadar saat ini Sehun menatap memuja pada gadis kecil yang selalu ia anggap aneh dan nakal tersebut.

"Cukup hari ini Luhannie! Kau sudah berhasil menguasai koreo kita! _Saem_ bangga padamu!"

Momo yang dari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dari dekat tersenyum bangga pada muridnya saat Luhan selesai dengan 75% gerakannya. Hanya tinggal menambahkan sedikit lagi dan ini selesai. Luhan memang benar-benar hebat! Ini baru 3 minggu tapi gadis cantik itu sudah menguasai dan menghafal koreonya.

"Terimakasih _saem_!"

Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar Momo memujinya. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan riang saat ini. Hingga ia menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dari pintu.

"Oh! Calon suami Lulu disini! Ada apa? Apa _oppa_ menjemput Lulu? Astaga manis sekali! Sudah seperti di drama-drama yang biasa mommy tonton!"

Luhan berputar dengan wajah berharapnya yang manis -aegyo- dan tangan yang saling terkait didadanya.

"Ayolah nona Kim, aku disini hanya karena ibuku! Sebaiknya ganti bajumu! Aku tidak suka menunggu!"

Sehun menatap jengah Luhan. Jujur saja, yang tadi memang sangat manis dan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak. Ia bahkan menahan dirinya untuk tidak memekik gemas melihat aegyo Luhan.

"Uuhhh~ dasar pengeran es! Tidak bisa lembut sedikit apa!"

Dengus Luhan yang kini berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya menuju loker lalu keruang gantinya.

"Permisi! Anda siapa? Apa benar anda suruhan orang tua Luhan?"

Momo menghampiri Sehun dengan sopan. Tidak mudah percaya adalah tipenya. Lagipula, ini kursus ballet elite, rata-rata siswa disini berasa dari kalangan atas. Dan tentu saja Momo tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada muridnya. Ditambah lagi, Luhan adalah murid emasnya -dan juga tambang pendapatan- disini.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi dia memanggilku apa? Apa kau pikir orang yang dipanggil seperti itu adalah orang yang patut dicurigai?"

Dengus Sehun. Tidak percaya dengan Momo yang menganggapnya komplotan penculik anak. Tunggu Oh! Bahkan Momo tidak bicara begitu padamu dari tadi! Kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu!

"Calon suami? Kau calon suaminya Luhan? Tapi Luhan kan masih kecil! Bagaimana mungkin Luhan akan dinikahkan dengan eung.. _ahjussi_ sepertimu!"

Momo berbicara sangat lirih sambil memperhatikan Sehun dari atas kebawah. Ia tidak menyadari kemeja sekolah Sehun karena saat ini pria tampan itu menutupinya dengan sweeter hitamnya. Tapi terkutuklah pendengaran tajam serigala muda mesum itu yang bahkan masih sanggup mendengar dengungan Momo.

"Apa? Apa yang baru kau katakan? _Ahjussi?_ "

Okey, Sehun emosi sekarang. Cukup sudah Luhan yang selalu membuatnya emosi, sekarang harus ditambah satu lagi. Benar-benar kesialan. Orang-orang disekitar Luhan adalah kesialan.

"Dengar _nunna!_ Aku masih kelas tiga SMU asalah kau tahu! Dan lagi, aku tidak akan menikah dengan gadis manja itu!"

Bentak Sehun pada Momo. Dan ternyata, perkataan Sehun yang sedang emosi tersebut didengar oleh gadis manis yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Gadis tersebut sudah kembali dengan seragam sekolah dan ranselnya. Rambutnya juga sudah dibiarkan tergerai dengan bendo merah muda dikepalanya.

Mata gadis tersebut tampak berkaca-kaca dan hidung serta pipi yang mulai memerah.

"Be-benarkah Sehun _oppa_ tidak mau menikah dengan Lulu? Tapi kenapa? Hiks~ _oppa_ jahat sekali!"

Gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah Luhan tersebut langsung menangis sambil berlari keluar ruangan terebut. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung ditempatnya. Entahlah, tapi seperti ada pisau tak kasat mata menusuk hatinya melihat air mata Luhan. Sementara Momo yang melihat muridnya pergi langsung mendorong Sehun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Lulu! Kau mau kemana? Astaga Lu! Diluar berbahaya!"

Teriak Momo panik sambil mengejar Luhan. Dan Sehun yang mendengar Momo mengucapkan kata bahaya langsung kembali kedunia nyata. Kaki panjangnya langsung bergerak cepat menyusuri jejak Luhan. Hingga melupakan Momo yang kalah cepat darinya.

Sehun berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan raya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Luhan. Hingga ia menemukan gadis cantik itu tengah menangis sesegukan di bangku taman tidak terlalu jauh dari kursusnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang diduduki Luhan. Mendudukkan diri untuk mengisi sisi disamping Luhan. Sementara gadis cantik itu tetap menangis sesegukan.

"Maafkan kata-kata kasarku tadi Lu"

Ucap Sehun sambil berusaha meraih bahu Luhan. Tapi gadis keras kepala itu bergerak menjauh darinya.

"Lu~"

" _Oppa_ kenapa masih disini hiks~ _oppa_ pulang saja, a-aku hiks akan menelfon mommy"

Luhan menjawab dengan sesegukan. Mengabaikan Sehun yang hanya dapat menatap terluka. Entahlah, ia merasa jahat dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat air mata Luhan. Dan lagi, Luhan menangis karenanya. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa ada ribuan jarum menusuk jantungnya.

"Lu, dengarkan aku! Mommy-mu sedang berasama ibuku! Aku disuruh menjemputmu, jadi kau akan pulang denganku oke!"

Sehun mendekati Luhan dengan cepat dan menarik gadis kecil tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Mengabaikan rontaan Luhan yang justru ia tahan dengan memeluk rusa tersebut semakin erat. Biarlah Sehun dianggap gila atau pedofile sekalian saat ini, asalkan Luhan berhenti menangis ia rela memeluk rusa ini sampai ia tenang.

"Apa benar _oppa_ tidak menyukai gadis manja sepertiku? La-lalu gadis seperti apa yang _oppa_ suka?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia bisa saja langsung menjawab 'iya' dan menjabarkan wanita idealnya seperti Miranda Kerr pada Luhan. Tapi entah kenapa semua terasa sulit bagi Sehun. Lidahnya bahkan sulit bergerak.

" _Oppa!_ _"_

Luhan memanggilnya. Gadis kecil itu mendongok meatap Sehun yang masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tidak! Aku tidak membenci gadis manja sepertimu Lu! Jangan menangis lagi! Jadilah dirimu sendiri!"

Sehun mengucapkannya dengan senyuman tipis yang melukis wajah tampannya. Membuat Luhan berbinar dan tidak mampu berpaling dari tatapan tajam namun lembut Oh Sehun. Mata elang itu benar-benar menghipnotizenya, dan senyuman itu membekukannya. Luhan tidak salah jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

Sementara Sehun ia terseyum begitu tulus pada Luhan. Ia berfikir, selama ini Luhan berjuang untuknya. Berlatih ballet dan belajar giat -Sehun tahu ini dari Tao- agar bisa setara dengannya. Luhan bahkan jarang bermain seperti teman-temannya yang lain -ia juga tahu ini dari Tao dan juga sudah beberapa hari ini menjemput Luhan disekolahnya karena suruhan Tao- karena hari-hari Kim Luhan hanya diisi dengan sekolah, les ballet, les vocal, kelas dance, bimbel, dan belajar lagi, semua teratur dan berkala. Tidak ada kata bermain dikamus gadis ini. Membuat Sehun merasa bersalah karena telah membuat seorang gadis cantik seperti Luhan menjadi gadis monoton dengan kehidupan yang tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa tadi _oppa b_ icara begitu pada Momo _saem?_ _"_

Terkutuklah Luhan dan otak yang terlampau cerdasnya yang berhasil membuat Sehun mati kutu. Bahkan pria tampan itu memasang tampang bodoh dihadapan Luhan karena ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada rusa lugu ini.

"Calon suamimu itu hanya sedang emosi Lulu, _saem_ yang salah sih! Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya~"

Momo datang dengan nafas tersenggal. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan yang dibalas senyuman sama cantiknya dari gadis kecil tersebut.

"Benarkah _saem?_ Wahh~ baiklah, aku memaafkanmu calon suamiku!"

 _Damn you Momo! Aku akan menjadikanmmu makanan Vivi setelah ini! Tapi terimakasih sudah membuat Lulu-ku tersenyum kembali!_ Rutuk Sehun didalam hati akan tetapi senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang! Aku tidak ingin ibuku marah-marah karena lama membawamu pulang!"

Sehun menarik Luhan pergi dari taman tersebut setelah sebelumnya memberikan lirikan kesal pada wanita cantik yang menjadi guru Luhan tersebut. Sementara Momo hanya terkekeh senang melihat kelakuan dua orang itu. Yang satu agresif dan yang satu arogan. _Oh! Sempurna sekali mereka!_ Girang Momo dalam hati sambil menatap iri sepasang cucu adam tersebut. Hell, dia sudah 20 tahun tapi belum juga memiliki kekasih! Menyebalkan!

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam mobilnya. Mendudukkan gadis cantik tersebut dibangku penumpang dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke rumah keluarga Kim -tempat Mommy nya dan Mommy Luhan saat ini berada- dengan kecepatan sedang. Mengabaikan mobil hitam lain yang masih berada di tempat kursus Luhan. Dua orang wanita didalam mobil tersebut memekin gemas pada kamera ditangan wanita bermata panda.

"Manis sekali aaahhh~~~"

Wanita bermata panda bersorak gemas. Diikuti wanita berdimple yang juga tengah meremas tangannya gemas.

"Anakku cantik sekali! Astaga! Oh Sehun bisa menjinakkan rusaku! Ouhh~ manisnya pelukan ini!"

"Iya! Aku harus menjadikan Luhan menantuku!"

"Tidak boleh memaksa Tao-ie, kalau mereka sama-sama suka, biarkan semua mengalir seperti yang seharusnya!"

"Uuhh! Baiklah _jie!_ Yasudah, kita kembali saja sebelum mereka sampai!"

"Baiklah nyonya Oh cerewet!"

Dan kedua nyonya dari dua keluarga tersebut bergerak menuju arah yang sama dengan mobil dua remaja didepannya. Bergerak lebih cepat agar tidak ketahuan kalau mereka tengah menguntit kedua remaja tadi.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ini sudah lewat satu minggu Luhan dekat dengan Sehun. Dan sudah dua kali dalam satu minggu ini Sehun mendapat suruhan dari sang ibu untuk menjemput Luhan dari tempat lesnya. Sehun memilih untuk mematuhi sang ibu -karena Tao akan mengancamnya apabila ia menolak- menjadi supir Luhan. Entahlah, walau ia tahu ibunya tengah berusaha membuatnya dan Luhan semakin dekat ia tetap saja tidak ambil pusing, tapi Sehun masih merasa ini semua tidak benar. Sekeras apapun sang ibu mencocokkannya dengan gadis kecil itu, Sehun merasa ia tidak cocok dengan Luhan. Karena, Luhan hanyalah gadis kecil yang demi Tuhan, masih sepuluh tahun yang artinya delapan tahun lebih muda darinya!

Sehun tidak ingin dianggap pedofil! Sehun tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana ia yang sudah tua nanti akan bersanding dengan gadis yang Sehun yakin masih akan sangat muda dan cantik seperti Luhan. Semua orang akan merasa tidak adil untuk Luhan. Tunggu! Kenapa kau justru memikirkan posisi Luhan? Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar sudah gila.

"Jongkookie~ jangan merusak rambutku lagi!"

Suara rengekan Luhan terdengar bahkan hingga ke parkiran tempat Sehun menunggu gadis mungil tersebut. Dua orang siswa tengah berjalan santai dari dalam koridor salah satu sekolah terbaik di Seoul itu. Tanpa mendekatpun Sehun sudah tahu bahwa gadis pendek disana adalah Luhan. Hey lihat saja dari penampilannya itu! Ala diva yang -eung - sangat sexy dan itu sudah menjadikannya lebih mencolok dari siswi lainnya. Kau semakin mesum Oh muda!

"Siapa suruh kau sangat manis luluuuu~"

Laki-laki tersebut terkekeh menatap Luhan yang mengkerucutkan bibir mungilnya itu. Oh, rusa kecil ini tengah merajuk rupanya. Membuat anak laki-laki dengan name tag Jeon Jongkook tersebut mengusap lembut pipi Luhan setelah ia selesai merapikan kembali rambut gadis itu.

"Sudah aku perbaiki Lu, jangan merajuk lagi! Dan juga, panggil aku _oppa!_ Kau lebih muda dariku!"

Dengus Jongkook yang sudah kesal dengan Luhan yang selalu lupa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _oppa!_

"Oh iya hehehe Lulu lupa! Maafkan Lulu ya _oppa_ tampan~ dan juga terimakasih!"

Luhan mengerling imut pada Jongkook. Mengeluarkan _aegyo_ andalannya agar tidak membuat Jongkook kesal. Mereka baru berteman akrab satu minggu ini. Jongkook adalah siswa baru pindahan dari Amerika. Walau Jongkook sebenarnya orang Korea, pria ini dan keluarganya tinggal di Amerika selama 3 tahun, dan baru kembali lagi sekarang. Jongkook yang awalnya pemalu jadi terbuka setelah berkenalan dengan Luhan. Luhan yang easy going dan hyperactive berhasil membuat Jongkook mudah beradaptasi disekolah barunya ini. Hingga akhirnya, mereka jadi dekat seperti saat ini.

"Eung, aku tidak marah Lu! Yasudah, aku akan menemanimu menunggu jemputan!"

Jongkook tersenyum tampan pada Luhan. Mengabaikan supirnya yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi hanya untuk menemani Luhan. Gadis yang sudah disukainya sejak pertama mereka berkenalan.

"Kookie _oppa_ terbaik!"

Luhan terlonjak senang saat Jongkook mau menemaninya. Terkadang ia kesal karena saat ini Kyungsoo sering meninggalkannya sendiri saat pulang sekolah. Entahlah, tapi sahabatnya itu terlihat selalu dijemput tepat waktu entah oleh siapa. Menjadikan Luhan dengan terpaksa menunggu mommy ataupun supirnya menjemput sendirian.

Sehun mendngus melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tangan bocah laki-laki itu tampak melingkar dibahu Luhan. Menjadikan mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih muda yang sangat cocok. Dan itu tidak baik untuk hati Oh Sehun. Haruskah kita menanyakan bagaimana kabar hati Oh Sehun? Sepertinya tidak perlu karena saat ini di wajah pria tampan tersebut tampak jelas tengah menahan luapan emosi labilnya.

"Berani sekali dia menyentuh milikku!"

Gumam Sehun kesal dan mulai keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin saat ini, walau itu mustahil karena di wajah Oh Sehun tercetak jelas bahwa ia ingin menguliti pria kecil saat ini juga.

"Eh? Sehun _oppa?_ _"_

"Kemari kau rusa liar!"

" _O-oppa-_ _"_

 _T B C_

 _A/N_

 _Update cepet juga akhirnya! *_ _Ο_ _*_

 _Mungkin banyak yang bingung karena ff ini ya hahahha~ i_ _'_ _m so sorry for my mistakes guys. Aku akan perbaikin lagi typo yang bertebaran di chapter kemaren. Aku biasa ngetik ff itu malam hari -begadang- karena itu suasana yang pas buat berimajinasi(?) jadi selesainya pasti sampe pagi, dan aku terlalu cepek untuk nge-edit lagi. Ditambah chapter kemaren aku ngetik pas lagi sakit hahaha. Okey, go to Question_

 _Q: sebenernya umur Luhan berapa? Jarak umur mereka berapa?_

 _A: kalau baca dengan cermat pasti dapat jawabannya chingu ^^ umur Luhan itu baru 10 tahun (kalau di Korea 11 tahun) tapi dia bisa aksel jadi dia udah kelas 6 SD sekarang (aku tamat SD usia 12 tahun, jadi aku coba ngukurnya dengan anak-anak seusia aku dulu). Dan untuk Sehun, dia udah 18 tahun (kalau di Korea 19 tahun) sekarang Sehun itu lagi duduk di kelas 3 SMA (inget kecelakaan Sehun diatas, ya Sehun jadi harus ngulang sekolah lagi setelah habis kecelakaan itu). Dan jarak umur mereka itu 8 tahun._

 _Udah itu aja deh dulu. Btw, ini cerita inspired dari dorama Ittazura na Kiss (naughty kiss versi Jepang) heheh habis aku jatuh cinta ama couple itu #mikyhonokasugoi karena usia asli mereka juga terpaut jauh 9tahun malahan hahahah~_

 _Wednesday, 23 November_


	3. Chapter 3

**That Naughty Child Is Mine!**

 **HunHan Fan Fiction**

 **®Selulu7 Present®**

 **Rate M**

 **Cast ALL EXO Member #OT12 and Other**

 **Fluffy Romance Drama Pedofil**

 **Warning! This is Pedo and GS for some Uke or Bottom! Don't Like? Just Go Away!**

 **Oh Sehun, pangeran tampan SM high school dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. "But mom! Dia masih sangat kecil! Dan sedikit kurang waras!" -Sehun- "Kenapa Sehun oppa tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! Omo! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" -Luhan- "Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!" "Aku menyukai Sehun oppa karena dia tampan!"**

 **P.s. please read clearly the AN at the end of this chapter!**

Ø

Ø

Ø

Chapter 2

 _Previous_

 _Sehun mendngus melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tangan bocah laki-laki itu tampak melingkar dibahu Luhan. Menjadikan mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih muda yang sangat cocok. Dan itu tidak baik untuk hati Oh Sehun. Haruskah kita menanyakan bagaimana kabar hati Oh Sehun? Sepertinya tidak perlu karena saat ini di wajah pria tampan tersebut tampak jelas tengah menahan luapan emosi labilnya._

" _Berani sekali dia menyentuh milikku!_ _"_

 _Gumam Sehun kesal dan mulai keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin saat ini, walau itu mustahil karena di wajah Oh Sehun tercetak jelas bahwa ia ingin menguliti pria kecil saat ini juga._

" _Eh? Sehun oppa?_ _"_

" _Kemari kau rusa liar!_ _"_

" _O-oppa-_ _"_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

"Eh? Sehun _oppa?_ _"_

"Kemari kau rusa liar!"

Luhan mengerjap imut saat melihat pemandangan gerbang sekolahnya yang jelek berubah menjadi wajah pangeran tampan seperti Oh Sehun. Ia bahkan masih tidak sadar walau Oh Sehun sudah memanggilnya dengan kata liar yang demi kaus kaki busuk milik paman Lee -sepupu ayahnya- itu sangat tidak cocok untuk mengambarkan dirinya -ini menurutnya sendiri.

" _O-oppa_ , kenapa _oppa_ disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu bodoh!"

Sehun memandang jengah kepada Luhan yang masih menatapnya. Ya, ya! Mungkin efek tidak bertemu 3 hari membuat gadis kecil ini kembali terpana akan ketampanannya. Yang Sehun akui sanggup menyaingi ketampanan Justin Bieber sekalipun. Oh, Oh Sehun menyeringai bangga karena itu.

"Jadi ini supirmu Lu? Yasudah, hati-hati dijalan bayi rusa! _Oppa_ pulang duluan ya!"

Jongkook yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orang itu mulai angkat bicara. Ia mengacak surai lembut Luhan yang saat ini dikuncir kuda dengan gemas. Kemudian beralih menatap paman tinggi yang dianggapnya tidak sopan itu dengan datar.

"Paman! Sopanlah sedikit kepada anak majikanmu! Sekali lagi kau mengatai Luhannie, aku yang akan membalasmu! Dan satu lagi! Luhannie harus sampai di rumah tepat waktu karena Luhannie pasti sudah lelah dari tadi! Jadi paman, tolong cepatlah sedikit, gara-gara menunggu kau, waktu istirahat Lulu jadi berkurang! Menyebalkan!"

Jongkok berbicara panjang lebar kepada Sehun -yang saat ini ia anggap supir Luhan- yang hanya menatap tidak percaya pada bocah laki-laki itu. What the- bagaimana mungkin pria tampan sepertinya bekerja menjadi supir? Apa mata bocah ini mengalami rabun yang bahkan lebih buram dari neneknya?

"Yak kau bocah-"

"Tuan muda, nyonya sudah menunggu di rumah!"

Belum sempat Oh Sehun membentak bocah di hadapannya, seorang pria dewasa sudah lebih dulu menyelanya. Pria dengan setelah formal dan berbicara sama formalnya itu membungkuk sopan pada bocah lelaki didepannya.

' _Pangeran eh? Pantas sifatnya sama saja dengan rusa liar ini_ _'_

"Baiklah! Bye Lulu!"

Pria kecil tersebut berjalan santai memasuki mobil mewah yang pintunya sudah lebih dulu dibukakan oleh sang pengawal. Meningalkan Oh Sehun yang masih menatap tidak suka ke arah mobil Jongkook dan Luhan yang melambai semangat pada Jongkook.

"Apa-apaan itu! Aku juga tuan muda, tapi tidak sampai diperlakukan seperti itu! Manja sekali!"

Decih Oh Sehun. Tuan muda? Hell! Justru dia sendirilah yang menyuruh kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak berlebihan terhadapnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin pulang ke rumah apabila supir pribadinya terus-terusan menungguinya didepan gerbang sekolah. Oh Sehun, kau lah yang membuat dirimu sendiri tidak terlihat seperti tuan muda pada umumnya, wajar saja bocah itu menganggapmu supir dari nona muda Kim.

"Ayo pulang!"

Pada akhirnya Sehun berucap datar tanpa menatap Luhan. Berjalan lebih dahulu memasuki mobilnya diikuti Luhan yang mengekor dan memilih duduk disampingnya. Luhan hanya memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan semangat. Mengabaikan tatapan Oh Sehun yang terkesan menusuk itu kearahnya.

"Siapa bocah tadi?"

Akhirnya Oh Sehun melontarkan pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa lidahnya gatal untuk bertanya banyak pada gadis kecil ini.

"Eung? Maksud _oppa_ Kookie _oppa_?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis ini malah melontarkan pertanyaan balik kepadanya. Sehingga Sehun lebih memilih diam dan menatap lebih tajam lagi pada rusa kecil dihadapannya. Memberinya tatapan intimidasi yang berhasil membuat nyali si manis menciut.

"Dia teman sekelasku! Kookie _oppa_ baru pindah dari Amerika"

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan Kookie _oppa?_ "

Oh Sehun merasa gerah mendengar Luhan memanggil bocah tadi dengan sebutan manis seperti itu bocah itu benar-benar!

"Tentu saja Jeon Jongkook _oppa!_ _"_

Jawab Luhan antara polos dan bodoh. Karena ia merasa ragu, dengan jawaban yang ia lontarkan dari pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

"Kau!"

' _Bodoh! Kenapa kau harus marah? Oh Sehun! Dia hanya anak kecil kalau kau tidak lupa! Apa kau idiot? Kau tidak mungkin kan menyukai bocah kecil sepertinya? Uuhh, sejak kapan kau menjadi pedo bodoh!_ _'_

Baru saja Oh Sehun akan meneriaki Luhan tentang rasa ketidak sukaannya pada kedekatan rusa itu dengan Jongkook, bisikan dikirinya malah menyadarkannya. Oh Sehun tidak memiliki alasan melarang rusa ini. Karena bagaimanapun ia tidak menyukai Luhan.

"Lakukan sesukamu!"

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun memilih tenang. Mengabaikan jeritan hatinya yang teriris pilu tanpa alasan yang tidak bisa ditangkap logikanya. Ia berujar datar seperti biasa dan lebil memilih mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat les ballet Luhan.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Minggu ketiga dan Sehun mulai menerima posisinya sebagai supir pribadi -ini menurut Sehun- rusa liar berkedok nona muda, Kim Luhan. Tiga kali dalam satu minggu dia akan menjemput Luhan disekolahnya, menemani Luhan berlatih ballet serta vocal dan terakhir dia akan mengantar Luhan ke kediaman Kim. Seperti hari ini misalnya.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dihalaman rumah Kim yang sudah sering ia masuki akhir-akhir ini. Ia menatap lelah rumah yang sepertinya para penghuninya belum juga kembali. Terkadang Sehun merasa iba pada Luhan. Anak seusianya harus menikmati hari-hari yang sibuk, dan lagi kedua orang tuanya termasuk orang-orang sibuk yang hanya bisa berkumpul saat makan malam dan sesekali saat sarapan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan. Gadis kecil itu sudah tertidur saat diperjalanan tadi. Mungkin hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah damai Luhan dihadapannya. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai indah gadis itu. Dan perlahan wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas itu bergerak mendekat, menyatukan dua pasang benda kenyal mereka. Hanya kecupan dalam tapi singkat yang terasa manis.

' _Aku sudah gila!_ _'_

Sehun merutuki kebodohannya yang mencuri ciuman dari gadis kecil yang masih terlelap dihadapannya. Ia memukul kecil kepalanya yang sudah seenak hati memudarkan logikanya. Berusaha tenang akhirnya Oh Sehun menyerah. Ia pun keluar dari mobil lebih dahulu, memutari mobilnya untuk menggendong makhluk manis yang masih terlelap itu. Memasuki rumah Kim yang mewah ditemani para pelayan yang sedari tadi membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Tun muda Oh, apa nona tertidur lagi?"

Itu Song Jong Ki, kepala pelayan rumah ini. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim untuk mengurus Luhan. Akan tetapi pekerjaannya menjadi berkurang karena sudah hampir satu bulan ini Oh Sehun lah yang menggantikannya.

"Em! Apa tuan dan nyonya Kim belum kembali?"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak kembali hari ini tuan, karena nyonya ada pekerjaan di Jeju dan tuan ada pertemuan bisnis di Incheon!"

Sehun mendiamkan sementara Jongki. Ia menidurkan Luhan dengan perlahan dikasurnya. Menyuruh pelayan wanita membersihkan tubuh Luhan dan mengganti bajunya. Setelahnya Sehun berjalan keluar diiringin Jongki kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku bisa membawanya ke rumah ibuku kalau begitu!"

Dengus Sehun kepada Jongki yang saat ini tengah menatap tidak suka padanya.

"Tapi, nyonya berpesan! Kau tidur di rumah ini saja untuk malam ini menemani nona!"

"Apa? Kena-"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk di layar datar tersebut.

 _From: Mommy_

 _Sehun-ie, malam ini tidurlah di mantion Kim! Kasihan Luhannie sendirian! Temani dia okai!_

 _Ps: remember! Berani kau keluar dari mantion Kim sekarang, mommy akan menarik semua fasilitasmu tuan muda!_

"Ya tuhan! Mommyyyy~"

Dengan begitu terdegar aungan geram dan menyedihkan dari Oh Sehun,

Sementara disisi lain tepatnya kediaman Wu.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah memberi tahu Sehun?"

Tanya seorang wanita berdimple yang saat ini terlihat manis dengan gaun tidur sutra berwarna cream miliknya kepada wanita lain dengan kantung mata hitam yang juga mengenakan gaun tidur sutra berwarna pink.

"Sudah! Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa menolak!"

Smirk wanita bermata panda dihadapannya.

"Kkkk~ aku rasa akting Jongki juga sangat bagus! Yasudah, saatnya berpesta Tao-ieee~"

Dan kedua wanita yang tidak lain adalah Tao dan Yixing menikmati quality time mereka dengan beberapa botol soju dan popcorn jumbo untuk menjadi teman mereka sambil menonton movie romantis terbaru. Meninggalkan suami masing-masing yang saat ini tengah bermain catur di halaman belakang.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya perlahan mengusir rasa pusing dan mengumpulkan jiwanya. Setelah dirasa cukup, kedua kaki kecil itu turun perlahan dari tempat tidurnya, mengenakan sendal rumahan berbentuk hello kitty dan berwarna merah muda miliknya. Hingga akhirnya, kedua kaki mungil akan tetapi cukup jenjang tersebut melangkah. Keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Mengabaikan beberapa pelayan yang menyapanya hanya untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang ia butuhkan.

Setelah sampai didapur, Luhan mengambil sebuah gelas lalu menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya. Mata rusa itu bergerak ke arah jam dinding yang masih setia berdetak di didindingnya. Baru pukul 9 malam. Pantas saja para pelayannya belum pulang. Luhan melihat kepala pelayan tampannya sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan pangeran Oh Sehun-nya. Setelah rasa hausnya terhilangkan, kaki mungil itu kembali melangkah keluar. Berlari kecil menghampiri dua pria tampan tersebut.

"Oh, Sehunnie _oppa_ belum pulang?"

Pekik Luhan senang. Wahh~ Oh Sehun masih disini padahal ia sudah tertidur duluan tadinya. Sebuah keajaiban yang menyenangkan untuknya.

"Nona, kenapa anda keluar dengan pakaian begini? Astaga!"

Jongki yang melihat Luhan turun hanya dengan piyama berbentuk daster hello kitty pink itu segera melepaskan jas kerjanya. Memakaikannya ditubuh mungil Luhan. Jujur saja, Luhan sudah seperti adiknya -atau terkadang seperti putrinya- sendiri. Jongki sudah menjaga gadis kecil ini sejak keluarga Kim pindah ke Seoul.

"Maafkan aku paman heheh~"

Luhan tersenyum tanpa dosa kepada Jongki. Menghasilkan helaan nafas berat dari pria tampan tersebut. Mata rusa yang berbinar itu kembali beralih menatap Sehun. Tersenyum senang dengan onyx nya yang berbinar menyilaukan.

"Hah~ aku akan menginap malam ini! Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang meminjam baju milik pria itu!"

Jengah Sehun sambil menunjuk Jongki dengan dagunya. Sejujurnya ia merasa tidak suka melihat Jongki yang memanjakan Luhan didepannya. Entahlah, rasanya ia seperti ingin mencabik tubuh pendek milik pria itu karena telah berani menyentuh Luhan.

"Benarkah? _Oppa_ menginap? Aassaaa~"

Luhan melonjak senang dihadapan Sehun dan Jongki. Tidak mengetahui aura berbeda yang dimunculkan kedua pria dewasa didepannya. Jongki yang menatap tidak suka kepada Sehun yang selalu kasar pada Luhan. Dan Sehun yang menatap tidak suka kepada Jongki yang selalu memperlakukan Luhan seolah-olah Luhan adalah miliknya. Hell, Luhan milik Oh Sehun tentu saja!

" _Oppa_ tidur denganku!"

Tangan mungil itu menarik lengan Sehun cukup erat. Menarik pria tampan itu ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak bisa nona! Nona!"

Jongki jelas saja menentang usul gila Luhan. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa nona mudanya ini bisa seenaknya. Oh tidak, Jongki lupa, kalau nona muda ini sudah terbiasa dimanjakan, jadi wajar kalau dia suka bertindak sesukanya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku ingin tidur dengan Sehunnie _oppa!_ _"_

Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun dengan erat. Menatap Jongki dengan tatapan tajamnya yang justru terlihat menggemaskan. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap datar majikan dan pelayan yang beradu argumen didepannya. Sejujurnya ia -sangat- bersedia saja tidur dengan rusa kecil ini, tapi entahlah. Hatinya berkata itu hal yang salah. Bisa saja pikiran kotornya seperti waktu itu muncul lagi saat melihat wajah damai Luhan yang tertidur pulas. Tidak-tidak! Sehun bukan pria yang akan menyerang wanita saat sang wanita sedang lemah seperti itu. Oh Sehun sudah mulai mengakui luhan sebagai wanita tampaknya.

"tuan muda Oh pria, dan nona wanita. Pria dan wanita yang belum menikah tidak boleh tidur berdua dalam satu ruangan tertutup nona!"

Jelas Jongki pada Luhan yang bagaimanapun belum mengerti tentang peraturan bersifat dewasa seperti itu. Menjadikan satu-satunya gadis kecil disana hanya menatap Jongki dengan kedipan polosnya tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Aish, sudahlah! Yang pasti kalian tidak bisa tidur bersama nona!"

Tegas Jongki pada akhirnya.

"Aku akan tetap tidur dengan Sehunnie _oppa!_ Paman tidak bisa melarangku!"

Tegas Luhan. Okey, kalau rusa ini sudah menatap tajam dengan kaki dihentak dan nada bicara datar tapi menusuk itu adalah pertanda bahwa perkataannya tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Menjadikan siapapun tidak berani membantahnya. Karena apabila melawan, itu hanya akan memancing rusa betina mengamuk di mantion luas ini.

"Hey bocah! Kau pikir aku peliharaanmu yang bisa kau seret sesukamu?"

Sehun yang mulai jengah dengan Luhan pun akhirnya angkat bicara. Akan tetapi entah kenapa bocah rusa ini tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Tidak, _oppa_ bukan peliharaanku, _oppa_ calon suamiku! Jadi _oppa_ hanya perlu berbaring disana sekarang atau aku akan memanggil paman Jongki untuk menendang _oppa_ keluar dari rumah ini!"

Okey, sepertinya rusa kecil ini sudah hampir mengamuk saat ini. Sehun yang menyadari tatapan Luhan berubah menyeramkanpun jadi menciut dan lebih memilih patuh. Merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk Luhan yang berseprai merah muda dengan motif kucing putih dengan rok merah jambu.

' _Dasar maniak kucing merah jambu kelebihan lemak!_ _'_

Luhan yang melihat Sehun sudah berbaringpun juga ikut berbaring disamping pria tampan tersebut. Emosinya yang tadi naik mendadak turun dengan senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Wajahnya yang memerah emosi mulai berubah menjadi memerah karena tersipu.

Gadis mungil itu segera melingkarkan lengan mungilnya dipinggang Sehun. Menyamankan wajahnya dilengan Sehun yang terbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya yang menampilkan bulan purnama indah karena atapnya terbuat dari kaca.

"Aku tidak menyukai skinship! Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit!"

Sebelah tangan Sehun terangkat. Berusaha mendorong menjauh kepala Luhan. Akan tetapi gadis kecil keras kepala itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dilengan kekar pria tersebut.

"Hah~ kau keras kepala sekali!"

Sehun akhirnya menyerah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Luhan. Akan tetapi pria tampan itu akhirnya tersenyum sambil memandang langit kelam diatasnya. Entah kenapa ia memikirkan gadis mungil yang saat ini tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

Kim Luhan. Gadis sepuluh tahun yang berhasil mengacaukan hidupnya. Memberi warna dalam kehidupannya yang selama ini hanya digoreskan tinda abu-abu, tenang dan tidak memilik arah tujuan yang pasti apakah akan jadi putih atau hitam. Gadis mungil yang selalu mengejarnya dengan sikap percaya diri dan juga tekat yang tinggi. Gadis dengan kecantikan menyaingi boneka barbie yang entah kenapa bisa menyukai pria irit bicara sepertinya.

Sejujurnya, hanya pada Luhan-lah Sehun menjadi out of character. Oh Sehun yang terkenal dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, akan berubah menjadi Oh Sehun lain yang lebih cerewet dan terkadang menyebalkan. Bahkan hanya pada gadis kecil inilah Sehun merasa bebas dan lepas. Gadis kecil ini berhasil mencairkan es didalam dirinya, menimbulkan perasaan-perasaan asing yang ia sendiri belum pernah merasakannya. Menciptakan gejolak aneh yang membuat emosinya lebih terlihat dan terkadang meledak-ledak. Entahlah, Kim Luhan merubah semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan. Gadis mungil itu kini sudah mulai tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Wajah damainya terlihat bagai seorang malaikat yang baru saja dikirim ke muka bumi. Tangan pria tampan itu terulur untuk menyentuh pipi chubby Luhan. Mengusap dengan halus dan tenang kulit selembut bayi itu, seakan takut Luhan akan pecah apabila ia kasar sedikit saja. Jari Sehun-pun turun menyentuh bibir mungil Luhan yang sedikit berisi akan tetapi mungil itu. Betapa inginnya Sehun mencicipinya. Mengklaim bahwa bibir ini adalah miliknya, milik Oh Sehun seorang.

"Kau tahu Lu, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu!"

Sehun tersenyum saat tidak mendapat respon dari Luhan. Sehun sudah membayangkan respon rusa lincah ini apabila ia mengatakannya saat Luhandalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Rusa ini pasti akan semakin menempel dan bahkan bertambah cerewet lagi padanya.

"Good night Luhannie~"

Sehun mengecup penuh kasih sayang dahi Luhan. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu hingga tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh tubuh besarnya. Tersenyum bahagia entah tanpa alasan yang Sehun bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Hari Sabtu. Weekend dimana kebanyakan keluarga memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama anggota keluarganya. Hari dimana kaum muda akan memilih pergi berkencan atau sekedar tidur hingga siang hari menjelang. Dan ternyata, semua itu tidak terjadi pada seorang gadis cantik dengan mata rusa berbinar cerah yang memancarkan semangat itu. Nona muda keluarga Kim itu bahkan sudah bangun sejak pukul 8 pagi, ia langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kaki mungil itu bahkan tidak berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir dari walk in closet menuju tas ransel miliknya. Si mungil itu bahkan mengabaikan pria tampan yang masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Tidak peduli pria tampan itu bisa saja terganggu oleh suara berisik yang ia keluarkan karena gesekan ransel dengan benda-bendanya.

"Kim Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Akhirnya makhluk tampan itu terbangun. Dengan wajah yang masih kusut seperti rambutnya ia berusaha duduk sambil meraih kesadarannya. Ia memperhatikan rusa kecil yang kini bergerak lincah dihadapannya.

" _Oppa_ sudah bangun? Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Aku ketiduran hingga lupa hari ini harus latihan lagi sebelum pementasan nanti malam!"

Jawab Luhan sambil tangannya memasukkan peralatan seperti sepatu baller dalam ranselnya.

"Ini masih pukul 9 asal kau tahu!"

Balas Sehun yang tidak terlalu suka melihat Luhan yang bahkan masih sibuk di akhir pekannya. Melihat Luhan yang memiliki banyak jadwal latihan dan sedikit waktu istirahat, benar-benar membuat Oh Sehun tidak suka. Ia mengkhawatirkan kesehatan rusa kecil ini.

"Dan seharusnya aku sudah disana satu jam yang lalu! Aishhh~"

Kesal Luhan.

"Hah~ baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu! Tunggu sebentar!"

Baru saja Sehun akan beranjak kekamar mandi, tangan rusa mungil itu malah menghentikannya.

"Aku akan pergi dengan paman Jongki saja, _oppa_ tidur saja kalau masih lelah! Dan ini!"

Tangan mungil itu mengulurkan tiga buah tiket kepada Sehun. Membuat pria tampan itu hanya menatap bingung tangah Luhan.

"Tiket pertunjukanku malam ini! _Oppa_ harus datang, begitu juga paman dan bibi Oh!"

Luhan menunjukkan senyuman cantiknya kepada Sehun. Gadis mungil dengan penampilan rapi rok lolly merah yang menutupi pahanya dipadukan hoodie ungu yang cukup kebesaran ditubuhnya itu meletakkan tiket tersebut ditangan Sehun.

"Acaranya mulai jam 7 malam, jadi _oppa_ jangan terlambat okey!"

Luhan meraih ranselnya. Berlari kecil keluar kamar setelah mengenakan wedges coklatnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum sambil memandangi pintu kamar Luhan yang kembali tertutup. Entah lah, ia merasa bahagia saat Luhan menyuruhnya datang secara langsung. Menjadikan Oh Sehun merasa special karena kehadirannya diharapkan oleh rusan kecil itu.

"Bodoh!"

Rutuk Sehun pada dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa mulai lepas kendali karena sifat rusa mungil itu.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Hari ini siang terasa terlalu lambat berganti dengan malam menurut Sehun. Bahkan hari ini Sehun menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk bermain bersama dan lebih memilih di rumah seharian hanya untuk memilih pakaian formal yang cocok ia kenakan untuk menghadiri acara Luhan malam ini. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar hingga berkali-kali merasa tidak yakin dengan pilihan jasnya. Menjadikan ia menggonta-ganti pilihannya satu jam sekali. Bahkan pria tampan itu akan bertanya pada ibunya tentang jas, kemeja atau bahkan blazer mana yang lebih bagus. Menbuat sang ibu hanya menjawab malas karena pilihan yang ditanyakan Sehun sama saja dengan pilihan yang ia tawarkan beberapa jam lalu.

"Oh Sehun! Kau bisa lebih cepat tidak? Kau bisa membuat kita terlambat!"

Teriak Zi Tao dari lantai satu. Ia kesal sekali saat ini. Putra paling tampannya itu bersikap sangat menyebalkan sedari tadi. Menjadikan waktunya memilih gaun jadi terganggu karena harus melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun. Oh tidak! Sebenarnya siapa orang bodoh yang mewarisi sifat menyebalkan itu kepada putranya?

"Aku sudah selesai mom!"

Oh Sehun keluar dari guanya. Dengan setelan celana bahan hitam yang pas dikaki jenjangnya. Dipadukan dengan kemeja hitam dan jas abu-abu yang tidak dikancingkan. Rambutnya ia tata keatasa mempertontonkan dahi sexy nya yang berhasil menarik para wanita untuk tidak berhenti mengaguminya.

"Ketampananku benar-benar kuwariskan padamu tuan muda Oh!"

Itu suara Kris. Pria tampan itu baru saja bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendengar suara langkah bergerak turun dari lantai atas rumahnya. Pria yang akan memasuki kepala empat itu juga terlihat sama tampannya dengan sang putra. Bahkan saat melihat kedua pria beda generasi itu akan terlihat seperti kakak beradik yang berjalan bersama karena Kris terlihat tampat dan muda, tidak sesuai dengan usianya.

"Cih! Sehun tampan juga karena aku cantik kalau kau tidak lupa tuan Oh!"

Dengus Tao yang tidak terima akan statement pribadi Kris.

"Ayolah, aku ada karena perpaduan kalian berdua, jadi aku tampan karena hasil perpaduan kalian itu juga! Sekarang jangan berdebat lagi karena kita bisa terlambat!"

Sehun menengahi kedua orang tuanya yang akan memulai kembali pertengkaran kecil tidak jelas mereka dengan statement ambigunya. Mengahasilkan jitakan keras dari Kris tepat didahi sexy nya.

"Daddy!"

"Kau! Bocah mesum!"

Dengus Kris yang hanya menimbulkan rengekan dari Sehun dan kikikan puas dari Tao yang wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ball room sebuah hotel mewah dikawasan Gangnam itu sudah disulap menjadi tempat pertunjukan teater ballet megah yang akan dilaksanakan oleh sebuah kursus ballerina terkenal. Dua ratus tiket dengan harga cukup fantastic yang dijual panitia bahkan sudah sold out dua hari setelah penjualan dibuka. Menandakan seberapa terkenal hingga sangat dinantikannya pertunjukan yang hanya diadakan satu kali dalam satu tahun ini. Ya, satu kali setahun akan dilaksanakan untuk umum dan satu kali enam bulan hanya untuk anggota keluarga dan teman-teman satu kursus mereka.

Luhan tengah bersiap-siap dibelakang panggung. Gadis cantik sepuluh tahun itu membiarkan penata rias menata makeupnya. Membebaskan saat wanita dewasa itu mengikat rambutnya hingga menjadi jalinan-jalinan yang indah. Hingga sebuah aksesoris berbentuk akar pohon yang cantik dengan beberapa bunga mekar dan warna putih yang sesuai dengan gaun balletnya bertengger sebagai mahkota yang menjalar mengikuti jalinan rambutnya.

Kaki mungil itu sudah dibaluti point shoes putih dan kaki jenjangnya sudah dibungkus stocking putih yang benar-benar menjadikannya terlihat bagai seorang malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan ke muka bumi.

"Luhan-ah!"

Wanita dewasa yang menjadi guru sekaligus pemilik kursus ballet ini memasuki ruangan Luhan. Tersenyum melihat kecantikan anak didiknya yang demi apapun, menyaingi dewi Aphrodite.

"Iya _saem?_ "

"Ah! Orang tuamu sudah datang, dan kau tahu, pria yang sering menjemputmu juga sudah datang bersama keluarganya"

"Benarkah? Mereka sudah datang?"

Mata rusa itu berbinar cerah dan penuh semangat. Bahkan simungil sudah bangun dari duduknya hanya untuk melonjak dan mendekat pada Momo seakan tidak percaya. Menghasilkan kekehan cantik diwajah cantik Momo.

" _Saem_ tidak pernah berbohong padamu Luhan-nie! Ayo keluar, waktumu hanya dua menit lagi!"

Luhan semakin terlonjak mendengar keyakinan dari sang guru. Bahkan rusa lincah itu sudah memeluk lengan Momo dengan semangat. Berjalan dengan senyuman bahagia dan penuh semangat. Menjadikan kecantikannya terlihat jauh berbeda dari gadis lainnya.

"Kau ingat gerakanmu kan Lu?"

Momo dan Luhan tepat berada di samping panggung. Pintu yang akan dilalui Luhan sebentar lagi setelah iringan musik pembuka itu selesai.

"Ya _saem!_ Aku ingat dengan baik!"

Luhan tersenyum pada Momo. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali bagi Luhan menaiki panggung besar seperti ini. Akan tetapi ini pertama kali bagi Luhan untuk menjadi bintang dalam pertunjukan. Menjadi Lead character dan centre dalam semua gerakan yang akan dilakukan bersama ballerina lainnya. Dan bohong, kalau Luhan tidak gugup saat ini.

"Semangat sayang! _Saem_ tidak akan kecewa dengan kesalah kecil apapun, kaerna _saem_ tahu kalian semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk malam ini!"

Momo tersenyum cantik kepada Luhan. Meremas penuh kasih sayang bahu mungil itu. Seolah menyalurkan semangat kepadanya.

"Tidak ada cela dalam kamus Kim Luhan _saem!_ "

Luhan tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya giliran untuk malaikat putih itu menampilkan tarian solonya. Menari sendiri di panggung yang luas, menggambarkan keindahan, kelembutan, keanggunan, akan tetapi ditutupi oleh kesedihan dalam dirinya. Dan Luhan berhasil akan itu. Melakukan _Point Work_ , _Grand Pas de Deux_ lalu diakhiri _Turned out_ hingga ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ditengah panggung. Memandang kearah penonton dengan tatapan rapuh dan terluka.

Ya, Luhan berhasil memerankan peran seorang putri yang diasingkan oleh keluarganya ke dalam hutan karena sebuah kutukan. Kutukan yang ia terima dari seorang penyihir yang iri akan kecantikannya. Hingga ia, harus menjadi angsa putih di siang hari, dan hanya bisa menjadi manusia saat malam menjelang. Menyebabkan malaikat itu kesepian walau terkadang hanya akan ditemani oleh binatang-binatang yang menjadi teman-temannya.

Penonton dibuat terpukau akan keindahan Luhan. Kecantikannya, keanggunannya, dan juga jiwa Luhan dalam menari berhasil membuat lebih dari dua ratus orang disana terpukau kagum. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka menitikkan air mata, padahal hal ini barulah awal dari 2 jam yang akan mereka nikmati nantinya.

Oh Sehun yang duduk dibangku penonton tidak berkedip semenjak Luhan menaiki panggung. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sang ibu yang mencoba memanggilnya karena bersemangat saat mengetahui Luhan-lah yang akan menari paling utama.

Sehun terdiam tanpa ekspressi, ia tahu tatapan Luhan sebenarnya bukanlah pada penonton, akan tetapi padanya. Ya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Onyx rusa itu seakan menyimpan luka sesungguhnya. Memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya lewat tarian dan menyalurkan luka nyata itu lewat perannya.

" _ **Luhanni~**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Sehun oppa!**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Aku akan menjadi ballerina agar oppa hanya akan melihatku!**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Kalau begitu lakukan Lu! Oppa akan menunggu untuk melihat pertunjukanmu!**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Aku akan pastikan oppa orang pertama yang melihatku menjadi bintang panggung!**_ _ **"**_

Semua ingatan itu berputar dalam kepalanya. Menghasilkan denyutan menyakitkan didalm sana.

" _ **Entahlah, tapi Kang Seulgi sedikit mirip seseorang!**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Seseorang? Siapa?**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Sosok kecil masa laluku!**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Cinta pertamamu? Wahhh~ jadi Seulgi bukan yang pertama?**_ _ **"**_

Itu suara Kai. Perbincangannya dengan sahabat hitamnya itu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

 _ **Suara kecipak intim terdengar memenuhi salah satu kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Sehun yang berniat kembali kedalam kelas untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal harus terhenti oleh rasa penasaran akan dua insan yang tengah bercumbu itu. Sehun mengenal jaket itu. Sehun tidak asing dengan tas merah muda itu. Dan Sehun sangat tidak asing dengan postur tubuh itu. Walau sang wanita membelakanginya, ia tahu siapa itu.**_

" _ **Kang Seulgi!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Cumbuan kedua insan itu terlepas karena suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Sang wanita yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri tampak pucat dan lebih memilih bersembunyi dibelakang pria yang barusan bercumbu dengannya.**_

" _ **Sehun-ah!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Bughh~**_

 _ **Si pria mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras dari tangan Sehun, dan pria tersebut tampak hanya menampilkan raut bersalahnya. Akan tetapi dibalas senyum mengejek yang terukir diwajah Sehun.**_

" _ **Teman? Cih, kau tidak lebih dari seorang berengsek Lee Jong Suk! Dan kau, sama berengseknya dengan selingkuhanmu itu Kang Seulgi!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Sehun-pun meninggalkan kedua manusia yang ternyata adalah salah satu teman baiknya dan kekasihnya itu dengan emosi. Meninggalkan Seulgi yang menangis dipelukan Jongsuk.**_

' _ **Dia berbeda dari Luhan. Luhan ratusan kali lebih baik darinya! Luhan tidak akan menduakanku, dan Luhan, bukan jalan yang membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh sembarangan pria!**_ _ **'**_

Dan sepanjang pertunjukan ballet itu ingatan Sehun melayang pada masa lalunya. Melihat Luhan benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik dalam pertunjukannyan menjadikan itu sebagai penawar rasa sakit dikepala Oh Sehun. Dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Ya, semuanya! Termasuk siapa Luhan, seberapa berharganya Luhan, dan

Bagaimana besar cintanya untuk makhluk mungil yang mencintainya sejak dahulu.

T B C

Yeyeyey update yuhuu~ sorry telat dikit (?) okey ini pendek, karena aku harus potong beberapa part wkwkkwkw~ mianhae! Ini mungkin hanya short fict yang akan selesai 7-10 chapter aja -atau bahkan bisa kurang- tapi, konfliknya yang agak... sudahlah!

Don forget! RnR!

© **Selulu7** ®

Tuesday, 13 Dec 2016


	4. Chapter 4

**That Naughty Child Is Mine!**

 **HunHan Fan Fiction**

 **®Selulu7 Present®**

 **Rate M**

 **Cast ALL EXO Member #OT12 and Other**

 **Fluffy Romance Drama Pedofil**

 **Warning! This is Pedo and GS for some Uke or Bottom! Don't Like? Just Go Away!**

 **Oh Sehun, pangeran tampan SM high school dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. "But mom! Dia masih sangat kecil! Dan sedikit kurang waras!" -Sehun- "Kenapa Sehun oppa tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! Omo! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" -Luhan- "Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!" "Aku menyukai Sehun oppa karena dia tampan!"**

Ø

Ø

Ø

Chapter 4

Sehun terdiam tanpa ekspressi, ia tahu tatapan Luhan sebenarnya bukanlah pada penonton, akan tetapi padanya. Ya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Onyx rusa itu seakan menyimpan luka sesungguhnya. Memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya lewat tarian dan menyalurkan luka nyata itu lewat perannya.

Dan sepanjang pertunjukan ballet itu ingatan Sehun melayang pada masa lalunya. Melihat Luhan benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik dalam pertunjukannyan menjadikan itu sebagai penawar rasa sakit dikepala Oh Sehun. Dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Ya, semuanya! Termasuk siapa Luhan, seberapa berharganya Luhan, dan

Bagaimana besar cintanya untuk makhluk mungil yang mencintainya sejak dahulu.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Pertunjukan ballet itu berakhir tepat pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Waktu yang cukup larut untuk anak-anak sekolah dasar seperti mereka. Akan tetapi raut kelelahan hanya sekilas terlihat diwajah-wajah polos tanpa dosa itu. Dibanding raut lelah, wajah-wajah mereka justru lebih memancarkan wajah puas, bangga, dan bahagia. Tidak sedikit dari mereka menerima bunga dari penonton beserta pujian dan decak kagum.

Hal itu juga berlaku bagi makhluk mungil yang malam ini di nobatkan sebagai _the next_ _Anna Pavlova_ berkat penampilannya yang memukau dan bersinar di hadapan lebih dari dua ratus penonton itu. Kim Luhan, gadis cantik dengan mata rusa yang berbinar itu menerima setidaknya tiga puluh buket bunga dari penonton malam ini. Pertunjukan ballet dengan tema _Swan Lake_. Dan peran Luhan sebagai _Odette_ berhasil menjadikan gadis cantik itu sebagai salah satu ballerina muda Korea terbaik. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang dikatan oleh Momo lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Luhannie~"

Seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun _casual_ berwarna emas dan perhiasan sama _casual_ nya itu berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Wanita dengan rambut hitam yang saat ini sedang digerai hingga membentuk _wave_ itu datang bersama tiga orang lainnya. Seorang pria yang ada dirangkulan sebelah kanannya dan juga sepasang orang dewasa lain yang turut berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Mommy!"

Luhan sedikit berlari menghampiri wanita dengan gaun emas yang tidak lain adalah Yixing dan pria dirangkulannya adalah Junmyeon tersebut. Memeluk sang ibu dengan senyuman cantik yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Kau luar biasa sayang! Kami bahkan tidak rela berkedip karena takut melewatkan penampilanmu!"

Sang ayah mengusak sayang rambut sang putri yang saat ini masih disanggul tinggi dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Membawa putri semata wayangnya tersebut kedalam gendongannya.

"Daddy! Lulu pikir kalian tidak akan datang!"

Luhan merengut lucu. Menghasilkan kekehan kecil diwajah pasangan Kim tersebut.

"Bagaiman mungkin kami melewatkan penampilan luar biasa putri kecil kami!"

Kali ini sang ibu yang menjawab sambil mencubit kecil pipi berisi sang buah hati. Tetap dengan senyuman menawannya. Memperlihatkan betapa bangga dan bahagianya ia melihat putri cantiknya yang sangat luar biasa.

"Omo!"

Luhan segera turun dari gendongan sang ayah. Berjalan menuju dua pasang orang dewasa lainnya yang berdiri dibelakang ayah dan ibunya.

"Apa kabar paman dan bibi Oh!"

Luhan membungkuk sopan diiringi senyuman cantiknya. Menyapa kedua orang dewasa yang sejak dua tahun yang lalu sudah Luhan _claim_ sebagai calon mertuanya.

"Kabar baik Lulu sayang! Astaga manis sekali!"

Tao yang memang sangat menyukai Luhan sejak awal pertemuan mereka berjalan mendekat. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Luhan lalu mengusap wajah manis itu dengan gemas.

"Kau luar biasa malam ini sayang! Bahkan Sehun tidak berkedip melihat penampilanmu dipanggung tadi!"

Okey, Huang tidak tapi Oh Zi Tao teryata terkenal sebagi pribadi yang suka membocorkan aib orang lain. Dan saat ini, Tao membeberkan hal yang menurut Sehun adalah aibnya. Menghasilkan semburat merah diwajah gadis kecil tersebut. Seketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Berusaha menemukan sosok yang menjadi motivasinya untuk melakukan yang terbaik malam ini.

"Kau mencari Sehun, Luhannie?"

Goda Kris pada Luhan. Menjadikan wajah yang memang sudah memerah itu menjadi semakin merah hingga ketelinganya.

"I-iya paman!"

Luhan menjawab dengan malu. Memainkan jari mungilnya diujung gaun ballet merah mudanya. Dan kaki mungil itu sesekali akan mengetukkan ujungnya jari mungilnya dengan lantai. Pertanda gadis mungil itu tengan gugup saat ini. Gugup karena godaan Kris dan juga gugup dengan komentar Sehun nantinya.

"Dia sedang ketoilet sebentar!"

Tao mengusap sayang kepala Luhan. Tersenyum senang karena Tao menjadi semakin yakin bahwa makhluk kecil menggemaskan ini ternyata benar menyukai putranya. Menghasilkan senyuman _evil_ yang hanya dimengerti suaminya dan juga Yixing.

Ddrrtt~ Dddrrtt~

Ponsel Kris bergetar didalam saku jasnya. Mengharuskan sang kepala keluarga Oh tersebut membuka ponselnya untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _ **from: Sehunnie**_

 _ **Dad, aku pulang lebih dahulu, aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku pulang dengan taxy, jadi daddy tenang saja! Sampaikan maafku pada paman dan bibi Kim dad! Aku menyayangi kalian!**_

Kris hanya terdiam setelah membaca pesan Sehun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ada yang aneh dengan putranya. Oh Sehun seperti menghindari sesuatu, tapi Kris tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun untuk menjawab kebingungannya.

"Maaf Lulu sayang, Sehun _oppa_ mu sudah pulang duluan, dia sedang tidak enak badan, tidak apa kan?"

Kris menjelaskan pesan Sehun kepada Luhan. Entahlah, Kris merasa perlu menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada gadis kecil ini. Ia juga tidak ingin Luhan berpikiran macam-macam pada Sehun walau nyatanya Sehun bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Terbukti lewat pesan Sehun tadi yang tidak menyinggung nama Luhan sama sekali.

"Begitukah paman?"

Luhan menatap Kris dengan onyx rusanya yang sudah semakin mengkilat dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk yang indah tersebut. Bibir bawahnya juga sudah maju beberapa sentimenter, dan hidung mungil itu sudah memerah ujungnya. Pertanda rusa kecil ini siap untuk menangis.

Sejujurnya Luhan sudah menahan tangisannya sejak tadi diatas panggung. Dia tidak bohong kalau ia terbawa perasaan dalam perannya. Saat ia harus menjadi seorang putri yang kesepian ia benar-benar menaruh jiwanya didalam sana. Perasaan kesepian itu nyata. Sangat nyata!

Semua orang memandang kehidupannya adalah yang paling sempurna. Memiliki kekayaan berlimpah, orang tua yang menyayanginya, bakat yang luar biasa, serta prestasi akademik yang terbilang gemilang. Akan tetapi, semua tidak sesempurna kelihatannya, ia hanya memiliki satu sahabat baik, tidak banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya karena mereka terlalu takut pada Luhan. Takut tidak sebanding dengannya. Dan kalaupun ada yang mendekatinya, hal itu pasti didasari tujuan-tujuan tertentu. Menjadikan Luhan terpaksa memilih pergaulannya.

Orang tuanya memang sangat menyayaginya, akan tetapi tidak berarti orang tuanya menyisakan banyak waktu untuk bersamanya. Mungkin hanya dua kali dalam satu minggu iya bisa mendapatkan makan malam sebagai keluarga yang utuh, dan satu kali dalam satu minggu sarapan bersama. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dalam mencetak lembaran-lembaran _won_ yang Luhan sendiri yakin, saat ini lembaran kertas dengan _nominal_ tersebut sudah cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya hingga lulus sekolah nanti.

Hiks~

Akhirnya isakan tersebut keluar dari bibir mungil tersebut. Diiringi dengan air mata yang perlahan menuruni pelupuk rusa indahnya.

"Lu-"

Belum sempat Yixing memeluk putri kecilnya, gadis tersebut sudah lebih dahulu melarikan diri. Berlari kencang menuju ruangan pribadinya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menunggu.

Blam~

Menutup pintu malang tersebut dengan kasar. Dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya didepan pintu sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya dan menangis sekuat tenaganya.

Apa salahnya pada Sehun? Tadi pagi Sehun bersikap baik-baik saja padanya. Bahkan laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Sehun menghindarinya? Kenapa Sehun tidak memberi komentar apapun akan penampilannya? Apa sebegitu bencinya Sehun padanya? Tapi, apa kesalahan Luhan sebenarnya? Demi apapun, Luhan hanya menginginkan Sehun. Karena Sehun adalah teman pertama Luhan, teman pertama yang tersenyum padanya saat awal pertemuan mereka. Tidak pernah ada yang tersenyum tulus padanya, tapi Sehun berbeda. Karena itulah Luhan jatuh pada Sehun. Pria yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya.

Setelah lelah menangis dan mengabaikan panggilan ibu dan ayahnya, gadis mungil tersebut akhirnya tertidur diatas sofa putih di sudut ruangan. Dengan jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal diwajahnya. Dan juga, lelehan _mascara_ yang mengotori wajah manis tersebut. Luhan tertidur karena kelelahan. Lelah fisik dan juga batin. Dan seharusnya hal tersebut belum pantas dialami gadis kecil sepertinya.

Ø

Ø

Ø

"Oh Sehun! Kemari kau!"

Teriakan penuh kemarah itu meluncur dari seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi nyonya dalam rumah Oh. Wajah wanita tersebut memerah pertanda kemarahannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Sementara sang suami yang menjadi kepala rumah tangga tampak berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Mengelus punggung sang istri agar nafasnya kembali stabil. Bagaimanapun, Tao tidak sekuat kelihatannya. Tao tidak boleh lepas kontrol atau wanita ini akan mengalami darah tinggi dan keram dibagian dadanya.

"Dimana anak kurang ajar itu!"

Tao hendak berjalan kelantai dua rumahnya. Bermaksud menghampiri kamar sang putra semata wayang. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat sang putra memasuki rumahnya dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Blazernya sudah terlepas dan hanya tergantung dibahunya. Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan sama dengan bentuk kemejanya. Dan juga dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan dan kancing kemeja yang sudah terlepas dua dari atas. Dan Tao bahkan mencium bau alkohol saat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kenapa kau mabuk-mabukan?"

Emosi Tao yang sempat surut kini terpancing kembali. Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kali Tao melihat putranya mabuk secara langsung. Ia hanya mendengar dari orang kepercayaannya kalau Sehun memang beberapa kali mabuk bersama teman-temannya, akan tetapi setiap kali mabuk ia akan menginap di apartemen Chanyeol ataupun Jongin.

"Mom, kenapa berteriak? Kau menyeramkan!"

Sehun yang masih memiliki setengah kesadar tersebut berjalan memasuki rumahnya, hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya. Akan tetapi lengan sang ayah menahan lengannya. Menghentikan langkahnya yang memang sudah berat tersebut secara paksa. Membuat Sehun menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan datar dan wajah tanpa ekspressi.

"Duduk disofa dan kita bicara, Oh Sehun!"

Desis Kris tajam. Emosi Kris memang sudah naik sejak tadi, akan tetapi Kris memiliki pengendalian emosi yang bagus, hingga ia masih percaya Oh Sehun memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia pergi begitu saja. Akan tetapi, saat melihat putra kebanggaannya mabuk dengan bau jalang ditubuhnya membuat Kris muak dan tidak percaya lagi padanya. Oh Sehun sudah keterlaluan.

Sehun yang mendengar desissan tajam sang ayah lebih memilih mematahi ucapan Kris. Sehun sangat tahu, apabila ayahnya sudah menyebut namanya beserta marga pertanda ayahnya itu sudah sangat marah padanya. Sama seperti saat ia masih SMP dan ketahuan membolos hingga orang tuanya dipanggil guru kesekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga meninggalkan kami begitu saja di hotel tadi?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa emosi. Membuat Tao semakin termakan api kemarahan.

"Ah! Kau meninggalkan kami untuk ke club dan mencari jalang? Kau luar biasa kalau begitu, Oh Sehun!"

Tao semakin termakan luapan emosi. Bahkan karena kemarahannya yang sudah memuncak air mata jatuh perlahan dari onyx kucingnya.

"Maafkan aku Mom, Dad!"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Luhan tanpa menyapanya? Kau tahu, dia menangis karena kau pergi bahkan tanpa memberi ucapan selamat padanya! Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu yang melihat putrinya menangis dua jam lamanya dan mengurung diri dalam ruangan sendiri?"

Kali ini nada suara Tao mulai menurun. Bahkan ia bicara dengan isakan setiap katanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tega mendengar tangisan Luhan dari balik pintu. Ia terluka sekaligus merasa bersalah pada Yixing dan Junmyeon. Dan saat ini perasaan malu yang muncul dihatinya saat mengetahui sifat Sehun sesungguhnya. Ia semakin tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya dihadapan sahabatnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu Oh Sehun!"

Setelah itu, Tao meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris saat isakannya semakin menjadi.

Blam~

Pintu kayu yang tertutup dengan keras tersebut menjadi pelampiasan emosi Tao. Ia tidak sanggup melukai putranya, hingga ia lebih memilih menjauh untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi berengsek dan pengecut Oh Sehun! Apapun alasanmu pergi begitu saja, aku harap bukanlah karena Luhan!"

Kris juga beranjak mengikuti Tao untuk menenangkan istrinya, meninggalkan Sehun yang saat ini tengah menatap kosong meja didepannya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia sudah tidak fokus semenjak Tao mengatakan Luhan menangis selama dua jam sendirian hanya karena dirinya. Menimbulkan goresan luka baru dihati Sehun. Kenapa rusa kecilnya menangis sendirian. Apa rusa kecilnya itu sangat mencintai pengecut sepertinya?

Sehun mengakui dirinya sangat pengecut karena melarikan diri saat ingatannya sudah kembali. Ia merasa malu sekaligus merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Ia malu karena ternyata sudah jatuh cinta kepada Luhan yang jelas-jelas sudah ia jelekkan. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mengingat Luhan, tidak mengingat posisi Luhan dihatinya, dan yang pasti karena perlakuan buruknya selama ini pada rusa kecilnya.

"Maafkan aku Lu! Aku memang berengsek!"

Dan Sehun kembali menangis menyesali kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Ø

Ø

Ø

 _ **South Korea, Two Years Latter**_

Seragam baru, perlengkapan sekolah baru, dan juga hari baru yang mengawali tahun ajaran baru kali ini. Tidak berbeda untuk seorang gadis kecil yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi gadis remaja dengan tubuh indah profesional yang semakin membentuk tubuh indahnya. Gadis tersebut tengah sibuk dengan kancing kemejanya yang entah kenapa hari ini berulah menyebalkan karena tidak mau terkancing dengan rapi. _Hell_ , ini semua disebabkan oleh payudaranya yang bertambah besar hingga seragamnya tidak muat lagi ditubuh indahnya. Dan juga seragam yang ia pakai adalah seragam lamanya waktu masih di Rusia, karena warnanya sama dengan seragam sekolahnya di Seoul, ia jadi malas membeli seragam baru karena ia baru sampai dua hari yang lalu di Korea.

"Aku kesal!"

Pipi _chubby_ itu menggembung imut dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu. Ia menyerah saat melihat lubang-lubang kecil yang terbuka antara kancing per kancing bajunya. Mempertontonkan tengtop putih didalamnya. Ia memperhatikan sekali lagi penampilannya. Rok sekolah dengan model kotak-kotak mirip seragam _elementary nya_ akan tetapi berbeda warna itu -saat ini menjadi coklat dan merah- sudah semakin menyusut -ini menurutnya- hingga hanya tersisa 5 sentimeter dari bokong kenyalnya. Mempertontonkan kaki jenjang dan mulusnya yang telanjang.

Surai yang dulu _blonde_ sudah berubah menjadi coklat caramel yang bergelombang sebatas punggung mungilnya. Dan sekarang, tangan si cantik sedang bergerak memasangkan pita merah muda dirambutnya yang saat ini di tata ke satu sisi saja. Poni tipis itu juga jatuh menutupi alisnya. Memperlihatkan pahatan sempurna tuhan dan diyakini sebagai titisan dewi Aphrodite itu.

Kemudian tangan mungil itu kembali bergerak, membubuhkan lipstick merah muda yang membuat bibirnya seolah basah hingga menggoda siapapun untuk mengemut cherry matang tersebut. Ia mengambil blazer sekolahnya yang berwarna donker dan memakainya. Tidak lupa ia melingkarkan _headphone_ merah mudanya di leher, menyandang tas berbentuk kucing merah muda itu, lalu mengenakan wedges merah muda setinggi tiga senti di kakinya.

Setelah itu ia keluar dari walk in closet kamarnya menuju lantai satu rumahnya. Menemukan kedua orang tuanya yang saat ini sedang bercengkrama dimeja makan. Hanya anak durhaka yang tidak senang melihat keluarganya lengkap saat akan mengawali hari. Dan Luhan bersyukur karena ia bukan anak itu.

"Morning mom, dad!"

Luhan tersenyum dengan cerah. Mengecup pipi sang ayah yang tengah memakan roti bakarnya lalu beranjak mengecup pipi sang ibu yang saat ini tengah mengolesi selai coklat di roti bakar yang ia yakini adalah untuknya.

"Pagi Lulu sayang! _Aigoo_ , anak mommy semangat sekali!"

Yixing mengecup pipi sang putri setelahnya Junmyeon juga mengecupi pipi putri kecilnya yang sudah berubah menjadi remaja dua belas tahun itu. Ia tersenyum bangga ternyata putri kecilnya yang dulu bahkan masih sepinggangnya kini sudah tumbuh tinggi hingga mencapai bahunya.

"Lu, daddy rasa seragammu sudah kekecilan, nanti daddy belikan yang baru ya!"

Junmyeon yang menyadari betapa pendeknya rok Luhan dan juga betapa ketatnya blazer di tubuh putrinya itu menatap tidak suka pada Luhan. Tubuh putri kecilnya bisa jadi tontonan _public_ secara bebas. Dan Junmyeon tidak suka itu.

"Baiklah dad! Lulu juga sudah kesal dengan kancing kemejanya yang tidak mau rapi!"

Adu Luhan dengan pipi yang menggembung karena memakan rotinya yang disuapi Yixing. Menghasilkan kekehan gemas dari Yixing yang melihat putrinya yang menggemaskan, cantik, dan juga sexy secara bersamaan. Hanya tubuh dan umurnya saja yang bertambah, sifat dan kadar kemanjaan putrinya ini masihlah sama dan tidak pernah berkurang, justru semakin bertambah dari waktu ke waktu. Dan Yixing tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dengan sifat putri remajanya -karena Luhan tidak mau disebut kecil lagi- ini.

"Bailah rusa kecil!"

Junmyeon sedikit mengusap kepala Luhan. Menghasilkan delikan lucu dari rusa mungil tersebut.

"Dad, aku sudah besar, dan jangan memegang rambutku, akan berantakan lagi nanti!"

Luhan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sambil tangan kanannya merapikan poninya yang memang sedikit berantakan.

"Astaga, baiklah baiklah rusa nakal!"

"Dadddd~"

Dan suara rengekan Luhan terdengar diiringi tawa geli dari kedua orang tuanya. Kehangatan keluarga yang jarang-jarang bisa terjadi dalam keluarga Kim. Karena tuan dan nyonyanya yang biasanya terlalu sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang bisa menghasilkan lembaran won tersebut.

Kehidupan Kim Luhan saat ini tidaklah jauh berbeda dari kehidupannya dua tahun yang lalu. Gadis kecil yang saat ini sudah beranjak remaja tersebut sudah duduk dikelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Hal ini dikarenakan Luhan yang lagi-lagi mengambil akselerasi di sekolahnya. Selama satu tahun Luhan menyelesaikan elementary nya dan setahun untuk kelas satu dan kelas dua hingga kini awal tahun baru ia menduduki kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama.

Semua tidak berubah, wajah cantik Luhan, sifat manja Luhan, kecerdasan Luhan, dan juga bakat Luhan dalam seni termasuk ballet. Bahkan gadis cantik ini menjadi salah satu ballerina terkenal dan ternama dunia setelah ia menyelesaikan pelatihan selama hampir dua tahun di Rusia dan mengikuti berbagai opera ballet besar dunia.

Ya, dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah Sehun tidak mengucapkan apapun atas usaha keras Luhan dalam pertunjukan balletnya membuat gadis cantik itu semakin bertekad besar untuk membuktikan kemampuan dan kesungguhannya pada pria tersebut. Luhan yang mendapat tawaran dari salah satu opera ballet ternama di Rusia langsung menerima tawaran tersebut. Ia pun pergi ke negera asal ballerina ternama dunia itu untuk berlatih. Luhan memang tidak pergi sendiri karena Momo yang saat itu menjadi pelatih Luhan di Korea mendapat tawaran dari Yixing untuk mengikuti putrinya. Menjadi penjaga dan penanggung jawab sang nona muda Kim di sana.

Yixing dan Junmyeon awalnya tidak menyetujui keinginan Luhan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Rusia seorang diri. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menyarankan akan membawa Momo bersamanya. Dan Yixing pun menyerah saat Luhan menatapnya memohon dengan air mata yang menggenang dan wajah memerah karena ingin menangis selama Yixing dan Junmyeon masih menolak keputusannnya.

Di Rusia, Luhan kembali membagi fokusnya antara sekolah dan berlatih ballet. Sementara Momo membagi jadwal seluruh kegiatan dan waktu istirahat Luhan. Momo sudah seperti pengganti ibu dan kakak untuk Luhan. Momo juga menjadi sosok yang memberinya semangat untuk terus maju dan berusaha keras. Selama delapan bulan Luhan tersiksa karena tidak bertemu Sehun sama sekali. Ia juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menghubungi Sehun karena bagaimanapun Luhan masih merasa dia belum mencapai batas Sehun.

Enam bulan pertama Luhan mendapat salah satu peran dalam pertunjukan bertema Coppelia dengan anak-anak seusianya. Walau belum menjadi bintang pertunjukan, peran Luhan ternyata tetap berhasil menarik perhatian para pecinta seni ballet yang ada di negara tersebut. Menjadikan nama gadis itu semakin dikenal di dataran Eropa dan Asia. Dan perjuangan gadis itu terus berlangsung dengan mengikuti pertunjukan bersama opera besar Rusia tersebut.

Hingga satu tahun berikutnya ia mendapat kesempatan menjadi bintang pertunjukan disebuah pentas seni dunia dalam opera yang bertajuk _Don Quixote_ di Rusia dan _Washington DC._ Ini merupakan kisah ballet paling bersejarah karangan _Miguel de Cervantes_ , yang menceritakan tentang cinta, petualangan, dan kehilangan. Dan gadis itu berhasil menirukan _pas de deux_ yang menyerupai ballerina dunia _Kitri_ dan _Basilio_. Hingga ia menjadi ballerina dunia termuda dipentas seni dunia.

"Astaga, aku terlambat! Aku berangkat dulu mommy, daddy! Sampai bertemu nanti malam!"

Luhan yang baru menyadari pergerakan dua jarum berbeda ukuran di jam tangannya langsung bergegas menghabiskan susunya. Melambai kepada kedua orang tuanya sebelum berlari keluar rumah memasuki mobil yang biasa mengantarnya kesekolah.

"Hati-hati sayang, dan paman Lee, perhatikan langkah rusa liar itu!"

Teriakan Yixing yang tidak habis pikir dengan sikap putrinya yang terkadang sedikit bar-bar apabila ia sudah terlambat bangun pagi.

"Anakmu benar-benar!"

Kesal Yixing sambil menunjuk kesal Junmyeon disampingnya. Sementara sang suami yang masih sibuk menikmati sarapannya hanya menatap bingung sang istri.

"Dia juga anakmu baby!"

Jawab Junmyeon yang menghasilkan delikan kesal dari Yixing.

"Tapi, bagaimana kabar Taozi ya? Aku merindukannya!"

Yixing memandang malas pada sarapannya. Ia merindukan sahabat karib yang sudah seperti adik itu untuknya.

Ø

Ø

Ø

 **At Tingkok**

Pria dengan rahang tegas tersebut menatap datar hamparan taman dihadapannya. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman bermain kota. Raganya memang disana, akan tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Pria tampan yang memiliki kulit putih pucat itu sudah menghabiskan dua jam hanya untuk duduk ditaman tersebut. Memutar kembali masa lalunya yang menyedihkan.

Dimulai saat ia masih remaja dan bertemu seorang gadis kecil lima tahun yang entah kenapa berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Menarik perhatiannya dan perlahan membuat attensi tersendiri akan hatinya walau hanya dalam hitungan hari. Dan menjadi cinta pertamanya. Lalu berlanjut saat mereka sudah berpisah tiga tahun lamanya. Ia yang malu mengakui bahwa bocah lima tahun lah yang menjadi cinta pertamanya hanya menyimpan rahasia tersebut rapat-rapat. Ia pun menjalin hubungan dengan wanita seusianya yang mirip dengan gadis kecil tersebut. Tiga bulan setelahnya ia memergoki gadis yang dikencaninya bercumbu dengan salah satu teman baiknya. Hingga ia berakhir kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan.

Ia melupakan kenangan-kenangan bersama gadis kecil yang berhasil merebut posisi cinta pertamanya tersebut. Dan saat mereka bertemu kembali dua tahun kemudian, ia tetap tidak mengingatnya. Memperlakukan gadis tersebut, seolah ia adalah beban yang menyusahkannya. Mengabaikan usaha keras sang gadis kecil agar dapat disisinya. Hingga puncaknya adalah saat ingatannya kembali.

Ia yang terlalu malu, takut, dan merasa bersalah hanya dapat melarikan diri. Bersembunyi dibelakang orang tuanya karena tidak tau harus bertindak bagaimana pada dirinya dan hatinya. Ia mencintai gadis tersebut, akan tetapi ia merasa malu untuk muncul dihadapannya. Dan saat itu sang ibu berpesan padanya

' _ **Hal yang paing menyedihkan adalah saat kau kehilangan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, hal paling bodoh adalah saat kau melepaskan orang yang mencintaimu, dan hal paling menyakitkan adalah saat orang yang mencintaimu menyerah memperjuangkanmu!**_ _ **''**_

Karena perkataan tersebut, Sehun melajukan mobilnya kerumah keluarga Kim dengan kecepat melebihi seratus kilometer per jam. Akan tetapi yang ditemukan Sehun adalah rumah Kim yang kosong tanpa penghuni. Dan Sehun menungu didalam mobilnya sepanjang malam. Hingga akhirnya para pelayan mendatangi rumah Kim untuk bekerja. Termasuk Jongki. Sehun yang masih menunggu Luhan untuk keluar dan berangkat sekolah hanya menatap sendu rumah tersebut sambil mempersiapkan hatinya yang entah kenapa berdetak sangat cepat.

Dua jam lewat dari batas waktu bel sekolah Luhan. Akan tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu keluar dari rumah. Hingga saat Sehu kehilangan kesabaranpun memasuki rumah keluar Kim. Mendatangi Jongki untuk bertanya kemana Luhan. Dan jawaban yang didapat Sehun saat itu adalah.

' _ **Luhan sudah berangkat ke Rusia tiga hari yang lewat!**_ _ **'**_

Dan Sehun hancur setelah itu. Perkataan Jongki membunuh karakternya secara perlahan. Luhan pergi untuk melupakannya. Luhan menyerah mencintainya. Awalnya ia hancur dan terpuruk, hinga sang ayah menyemangatinya. Menyuruhnya untuk mencari Luhan. Tetapi jawaban berbeda datang dari sang ibu.

Nyonya Oh itu menyuruhnya menunggu. Menunggu Luhan kembali ke Korea dan kemudian berusaha mendapatkannya. Karena bagaimanapun, Tao mengetahui alasan gadis itu pergi sangat jauh. Dan ia tidak ingin, Sehun menghancurkan semua yang sudah Luhan bangun untuknya dengan susah payah.

Dan Sehun memilih opsi ibunya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Luhan pergi jauh bukan karena ingin melupakannya, akan tetapi gadis itu ingin berjuang untuknya. Dan Sehun pun berusaha berjuang disini. Merubah dirinya menjadi lebih baik lagi untuk Luhan. Memfokuskan dirinya kepada pendidikan hingga ia berhasil memasuki salah satu universitas terbaik Korea Selatan, yaitu Seoul University.

Dan bergerak pada satu bulan yang lalu. Ibu dan ayahnya mendapat kabar bahwa neneknya di Tiongkok jatuh sakit. Hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Membuat keluarga Oh itu terburu berangkat kenagara asal sang ibu. Dan Sehun terpaksa libur kuliah karena harus membantu sang ibu menjaga neneknya karena sang ayah tidak bisa terlalu lama di Tiongkok karena harus mengurus perusahaan.

"Sehun!"

Suara seorang wanita yang lagi-lagi merusak ketenangan Oh Sehun. Bayangan wajah Luhan yang ia yakini pasti bertambah cantik itu seketika buyar suaat suara cempreng yang dibuat sok manja oleh wanita disampingnya.

"Ada apa _jie?_ "

Tanya Sehun malas. Dia adalah Tiffany Huang. Gadis Tiongkok yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Gadis yang tinggal di mantion sebelah mantion neneknya dan juga putri dari saudara laki-laki ibunya. Dan sialnya, gadis ini selalu saja mengikutinya. Merusak hari tenangnya selama di negara ini. Berusaha mencari perhatiannya dan ibunya. Sungguh, Sehun benar-benar tidak menyukai gadis disampingnya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya melihat kau melamun lagi, jadi dari pada kau kesurupan hantu, lebih baik aku menyapamu!"

Jawabnya dnegan senyuman yang dibuat se manis mungkin.

"Hantu itu tidak ada! Kau ini! Aku pulang duluan sebelum kakek dan nenek mencariku!"

Sehun yang jengahpun berjalan duluan. Meninggalkan Tiffany yang mendengus kesal karena Sehun selalu saja meninggalkannya. Padahal belum ada 5 menit mereka duduk bersama.

"Sehun! Aku ikut pulang denganmu!"

Dan Tiffany mengejar Sehun yang sudah berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Berjalan beriringan dengan pria yang bulan ini akan genap dua puluh tahun tersebut. Sementara Sehun hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Berjalan dengan pesonanya yang memikat para wanita. Membuat kebanyakan wanita akan merasa iri dengan Tiffany yang bisa berjalan disisinya. Membuat gadis disamping Sehun tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan sarat akan rasa bangga.

Tidak lama Sehun dan Tiffany sampai di mantion keluarga Huang. Sehun hanya melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki mantion yang sudah ia tempati hampir satu bulan ini. Meninggalkan Tifanny yang lagi-lagi mendengus dan memilih ikut masuk kedalam mantion keluarganya tersebut.

"Sehun-ah! Mommy ada berita bagus!"

Tao yang saat itu baru saja selesai menyuapi ibunya yang duduk di kursi roda tiba-tiba beranjak bangun menghampiri sang putra. Mengabaikan keponakannya yang ia sangat tahu bahwa gadis itu menyukai putranya. Tersenyum sangat lebar pada sang putra yang saat ini juga tersenyum pada sang ibu.

"Ada apa mom?"

Oh Sehun menjadi pribadi yang hangat untuk orang terdekatnya dan sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Dan hal ini berawal saat sang ibu marah besar hingga menangis dihadapannya karena kebodohannya. Sang ibu tidak ingin bicara padanya selama hampir dua minggu, dan Sehun tidak suka hal itu. Hingga ia mengakui kebodohannya dan berakhir sang ibu memeluknya erat dengan nasihat kasih sayangnya.

"Luhan!"

Nama itu. Nama yang hampir tidak Sehun dengar dua tahun belakangan ini. Bukan karena Sehun melupakannya, hanya saja, ini terlalu mendadak. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nama Luhan dari mulut sang ibu lagi selama hampir dua tahun, karena ibunya selalu bilang ia akan merindukan gadis kecil itu apabila ada yang menyebut namanya.

"A-ada apa dengan Luhan mom?"

Sehun mulai gugup saat ini. Jujur saja, Sehun mengetahui perkembangan Luhan sampai saat pementasan Luhan beberapa bulan lalu yang berhasil membawa dunia menatapnya sebagai ballerina termuda. Dan juga, Sehun bahkan ke Washington untuk menonton pertunjukan Luhan. Walau ia hanya memilih kursi bagian tengah dan lebih ke sudut. Dan ia, tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu pada sang ibu.

"Luhan di Seoul! Dia baru sampai dua hari yang lewat! Dan kau tahu, dia melanjutkan Junior High School nya di sekolah lamamu! Astaga! Mommy ingin bertemu dengan Lulu!"

"Luhan? Ballerina terkenal itu?"

Kali ini bukan Sehun yang menjawab, melainkan gadis yang masih berada di sisi Sehun. Tiffany. Dengan wajah terkejut dan tidak percayanya gadis itu menyahut dengan sedikit menaikan nada suaranya.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak tif! Iya! Luhan sang ballerina muda dunia saat ini!"

Tao tersenyum menang saat Tiffany hanya terdiam setelah mendengar jawabannya.

' _Kenapa? Kau sadar kalau kau tidak sebanding dengan Lulu-ku? Hahaha~ rasakan itu! Jangan macam-macam karena putra tampanku hanya milik Luhan!_ _'_

Tao tersenyum bahagia dan penuh kemenangan melirik Tiffany. Ia tidak menyangka, gadis sombong dan manja ini bisa merasa kalah oleh orang lain. Dan yah, Tao akui, Lulu nya memang jauh dari kata sempurna. Karena Lulu nya sangat sempurna.

"Mom, mommy tidak bercandakan?"

Sehun menatap ragu sang ibu. Kabar ini sangat mendadak untuknya. Dan demi apapun, saat ini Sehun sudah sangat ingin terbang ke Seoul untuk menemuai rusa kecilnya. Mengemis maaf dari Luhan dan berjanji tidak akan membuat gadis itu terluka lagi.

"Mommy tidak bercanda sayang, baru saja daddymu bertemu Junmyeon gedikantor tadi pagi, dan Junmyeon gebilang kalau Luhan memang sudah pulang!"

Tao mengelus rahang tegas putranya, tersenyum lembut dan menatap penuh kasih sayang.

"Cintamu sudah kembali, jadi apalagi yang kau tunggu Sehunnie! Dapatkan dia lagi sebelum dia benar-benar menyerah akan dirimu!"

Tao meyakinkan sang putra dengan kata-kata lembutnya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum dan merasakan energy positive yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Membuat Sehun mengangguk bahagia dan bersiap mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memesan tiket keberangkatan secepatnya.

"Aghh!"

Brukk~

Belum selesai Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya suara gedebuk dan rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari arah belakang Tao. Menjadikan pasangan anak dan ibu tersebut segera berbalik untuk melihat wanita tua yang saat ini sudah terjatuh dari kursi rodanya sambil memegangi dadanya dengan wajah pucat dan mata melotot.

"Ibu/Nenek!"

Pangilan berbeda itu keluar dari bibir Tao dan Sehun. Mereka segera menghampiri wanita tua malang tersebut yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar dan bersuhu dingin. Melupakan Tiffany yang hanya menatap datar mereka dengan senyum kemenangan samar diwajahnya.

' _Aku selalu bisa memanfaatkan nenek tua ini untuk membuat Sehun dan bibi tidak kembali ke Korea! Kerja bagus Tiffany!_ _'_

Ø

Ø

Ø

 **Seoul, at the same time**

Gadis cantik tersebut berlari sekuat tenaganya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari onyx rusanya. Mengabaikan umpatan kasar orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Menghiraukan kakinya yang sudah pegal dan berdenyut karena berlari dalam jarak lebih dari satu kilometer dengan wedgesnya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Rumah sakit. Dan pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan keadaan dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam kehidupannya.

"Da-ddy, Mo-mommy ku hiks, mereka hiks hah~"

Saat sudah memasuki lobby rumah sakit, gadis tersebut menatap sang perawat. Berusaha bicara diantara isakan dan juga deru nafasnya yang memburu. Sementara perawat yang langsung mengenali siapa gadis didepannya langsung keluar dari meja receptionist mengusap bahu gadis tersebut dengan menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, mereka sedang ditangani oleh dokter terbaik sayang! Jangan menangis lagi ya!"

Sang perawat dengan name tag Lee Seung Jong tersebut merangkul bahu Luhan. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan mengantar Luhan ke ICU, tempat orang tuanya di tangani dokter.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Luhan dihubungi oleh kepolisian Seoul. Mereka mengabarkan berita yang langsung membuat jantung Luhan berhenti berdetak sementara dengan wajah pucat dan air mata yang jatuh dengan sendirinya. Junmyeon yang baru saja menjemput Yixing dikantornya menjadi salah satu korban kecelakan beruntun di daerah Gangnam. Hal ini tak ayal membuat Luhan mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar sekolah. Tidak memperdulikan ini hari pertamanya menerima pelajaran. Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan akan pahit tentang keadaan orang tuanya yang belum pasti didalam sana.

"Berdoalah nona muda Kim!"

Perawat cantik itu mendudukkan Luhan di kursi tunggu. Mencoba mengajak Luhan berdoa seperti dirinya.

Dan gadis yang masih terisak keras itu memperhatikan Seung Jong. Dengan keadaan yang masih sangat berantakan ia menyatukan kedua tangannya didada.

"Hiks, Tu-tuhan, aku tidak hiks pernah menjadi anak nakal, tapi hiks, kenapa kau memberiku kesedihan lagi? Aku hiks mohon selamatkan mommy dan daddy hiks, hanya mereka yang benar-benar kumiliki!"

Luhan masih terisak diantara doanya. Membuat Seung Jong menatap miris nasib gadis cantik disampingnya. Ia mengetahui gadis ini, seluruh Korea mungkin mengenalnya. Dia adalah Kim Luhan. Putri sematawayang Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Yixing. Gadis yang biasaya ceria itu kini tampak tertekan, hancur dan sangat berantakan dihadapannya.

 _Bahkan disaat aku jatuh hingga ke bagian paling dasar kau masih tak memperdulikanku!_

 _Disaat aku lelah dan berniat untuk melupakanmu kau masih tidak datang untuk mencegahku_

 _Sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu?_

 _Apakah sudah seharusnya aku menyerah?_

 _ **T B C**_

Jangan siksa diliku yawww~ update cepatkan ya? #smirk padahal lagi uas tapi masih asik aja wkwkkwkw buat yang minta Missing, ya doaiin aja dalam Minggu depan aku update, baru 3/4 hehehe~ sabar yo yo yo! Kenapa ceritanya makin gini? Tanyaiin aja noh ama Sehun, siapa suru labil!

Review Juseyo!

© **Selulu7** ®

Saturday, 17 December


	5. Chapter 5

**That Naughty Child Is Mine!**

 **HunHan Fan Fiction**

 **®Selulu7 Present®**

 **Rate M**

 **Cast ALL EXO Member #OT12 and Other**

 **Fluffy Romance Drama Pedofil**

 **Warning! This is Pedo and GS for some Uke or Bottom! Don't Like? Just Go Away!**

 **Oh Sehun, pangeran tampan SM high school dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. "But mom! Dia masih sangat kecil! Dan sedikit kurang waras!" -Sehun- "Kenapa Sehun oppa tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! Omo! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" -Luhan- "Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!" "Aku menyukai Sehun oppa karena dia tampan!"**

Ø

Ø

Ø

Chapter 5

Waktu seakan berhenti berjalan. Udara terasa hampa seketika. Dengungan bising yang tadinya memenuhi lorong rumah sakit berubah senyap dan sepi. Tidak ada yang berani bicara saat ini. Terlabih saat mereka melihat genangan yang siap tumpah dipelupuk mata rusa indah itu. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya diam, dan nafasnya terasa berat dan perlahan.

" _Benturan yang dialami tuan dan nyonya Kim sepertinya sangat keras hingga mengakibatkan trauma pasca benturan di beberapa organ vital seperti otak dan ulu hati, untuk saat ini kami -para dokter bedah- sudah menanganinya agar tidak menyebar ke organ lainnya_ _"_

Suara pria paruh baya yang menjadi pemimpin operasi ayah dan ibunya masih terngiang dikepala Luhan. Menjadi penyebab kesesakan yang tiba-tiba menyergap dadanya. Kedua kaki mungilnya bahkan tidak sanggup menyangga berat tubuhnya. Hampir saja membuatnya limbung ke lantai andai tangan Seungjoong tidak sigap menahan tubuh kurus tersebut.

" _Tuan dan nyonya Kim saat ini masih dalam kondisi kritis, kalau dalam dua puluh empat jam kedepan mereka belum siuman, maka dengan berat hati, kami nyatakan bahwa tuan dan nyonya Kim dalam keadaan koma. Maafkan kami nona!_ _"_

Setelah memberi hormat singkat pada gadis tersebut para dokter yang berjumlah kurang lebih 7 orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam di pelukan Seungjoong. Perlahan air mata itu kembali mengalir di pelupuk rusanya. Isakan yang sejak tadi ia coba tahan akhirnya terlepas dengan keras hingga membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan ikut merasakan betapa dalamnya kesedihan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Tenanglah nona, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Orang tuamu akan kembali padamu suatu hari nanti! Jadi berdo'alah!"

Hanya kata penenang yang dapat diberikan Seungjoong setelah ia rasa usapan tidak lagi membantu. Ia memeluk gadis sempurna yang kini sudah menjadi gadis malang itu. Memberi kecupan lembut dipucuk kepalanya dan membantu Luhan untuk berdo'a.

Masih banyak yang harus dihadapi Luhan setelah ini. Tidak selamanya ia harus menangis dan terpuruk akan keadaan, karena perjalanan berat dan panjang sudah menanti didepan matanya.

Ø

Ø

Ø

 **Tiongkok**

Orang-orang berjas putih dalam ruangan ICU tersebut hilir mudik dan bergerak cepat. Suara dentingan dari alat pendeteksi kehidupan pasien disudut ruangan seakan menjadi lonceng kematian ditengah keadan tegang tersebut. Diiringi suara seorang wanita yang menjadi pembaca angka-angka di ditunjukkan alat itu seolah mengingat siapapun yang ada disana untuk bergerak cepat sebelum kematian menjemput seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang tersebut. Seorang wanita lewat paruh baya dengan selang oksigen yang melekat di mulutnya tampak menutup mata dengan tenang. Tak merasakan perihnya pisau bedah tersebut menyayat kulit keriputnya.

Sementara diluar ruangan tiga orang tengah menunggu dengan raut wajah panik dan khawatir yang sangat mendalam. Ah tidak, hanya dua orang yang benar-benar merasa khawatir, satu wanita lagi memang terlihat khawatir, akan tetapi hal itu hanyalah topeng yang menutupi kebahagiaannya. Ia tengah tertawa menang didalam hati. Mendoakan wanita tua yang tidak lain adalah neneknya itu mati dimeja operasi tersebut.

"Sehun-ah, mommy takut!"

Tao terisak sambil memeluk putra semata wayangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat mengingat kembali betapa dingin dan pucatnya tubuh ibunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, yang ia tahu hanya dirinya dan Sehun langsung membawa sang ibu ke rumah sakit, menelfon sang suami yang saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Tiongkok.

"Tenanglah mom, semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Sehun mengusap sayang punggung sang ibu. Mengecup pucuk kepala sang ibu untuk menenangkan wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

 _Few hours later_

 _Wanita tua tersebut tampak merasakan sesak didada kanannya. Nafasanya perlahan memberat hingga ia berusaha meraih botol obat dimeja sebelah kanannya. Baru saja wanita tua tersebut berbalik ia sudah disuguhkan senyuman mengerikan sang cucu gadisnya. Gadis tersebut menjauhkan botol obat wanita tua tersebut hingga jauh dari jangkauannya hanya dengan dua jari. Ia tersenyum menyeramkan hingga membuat wanita tua yang sudah merasa dadanya semakin terasa tertekan dengan kuat itu memelototkan matanya seakan baru saja melihat malaikat kematian menjemputnya. Dan kemudian-_

 _Brakk~_

" _Ibu/Nenek!_ _"_

 _-Wanita tua tersebut jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang memasang ekspressi yang berbeda. Sang gadis iblis yang tersenyum puas dibelakang wanita dewasa dan pria tampan yang tampak panik dan khawatir akan keadaan nenek malang yang baru saja jatuh dari kursi roda dalam keadaan pucat dan dingin._

' _Matilah, pergilah ke nerakan nenek tua! Setidaknya dengan kematianmu membawa kebahagian untukku!_ _'_

"Tao-zi!"

Pria tampan dengan tubuh bak model professional tersebut berlari menghampiri sang istri dan putranya yang tengah berpelukan. Jasnya tampak hanya bergantung dibahunya, dasinya sudah dilonggarkan dan kemejanya tampak kusut. Jelas sekali pria tampan sang kepala keluarga ini berlari kencang dari parkiran ke lantai empat rumah sakit ini karena panik mendengar suara sang istri yang terisak ditelfonnya.

"Krisss~"

Tao berpindah memeluk sang suami. Menangis didada bidang tersebut sebagai bentuk kekhawatiran yang ia pendam selama lebih dari 2 jam itu.

"Kris, ibuku-hiks- ibuku jatuh, dia-hiks- pucat sekali dan-hiks- dingin!"

Kris yang tidak tahan mendengar isakan istrinya langsung saja memeluk tubuh sang istri. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan usapan dan kecupan halus dipucuk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa sayang, ibu akan baik-baik saja okey!"

Kris mengusap sayang air mata Tao. Mengecup sayang dahi sang istri lalu kembali membawa Tao kembali kepelukannya. Mengabaikan deringan ponselnya yang mengganggu sejak tadi. Hingga akhirnya lampu operasi berubah hijau pertanda operasinya sudah selesai. Mengakibatkan empat orang berbeda generasi tersebut mengalihkan perhatian pada pria paruh baya yang menangani nenek Huang.

"Ibu anda sudah tidak dalam keadaan bahaya lagi nyonya, kondisi beliau sudah stabil! Beliau akan kami pindahkan keruang rawat. Setelah efek biusnya habis beliau akan bangun kembali!"

Jelas sang dokter dengan senyuman ramah kepada pihak keluarga pasien didepannya. Ia pun membungkuk sopan kepada Tao dan Kris lalu berlalu meninggalkan empat orang yang memasang ekspressi berbeda-beda tersebut.

"Tuhan masih mempercayakanku menjaga ibu Kris!"

Tao tersenyum lega dan kembali memeluk suaminya yang tak kalah bahagianya dengan sang istri. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tengah menatap kesal karena usahanya belum berhasil.

" _Kau beruntung kali ini nenek tua! Lihat saja nanti!_ _"_

Dengus gadis tersebut dalam hati dan ia pun kembali memasang topeng malaikatnya. Memasang senyum lega yang entah kenapa justru terlihat memuakkan dan dipaksakan.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Dua minggu sudah sepasang suami istri tersebut setia menutup mata mereka. Tidak ada sedikitpun pergerakan dari mereka. Masker oksigen tampak menutupi mulut dan hidung mereka. Dan hanya dentingan alat yang ada disisi kanan merekalah yang menjadi penanda bahwa kedua orang tersebut masih hidup.

Sementara seorang gadis berparas malaikat akan tetapi minim ekspressi yang berada di dekat jendela ruangan tersebut hanya menatap kosong jejeran gedung pencakar langit yang bisa ia lihat dari lantai sebelas rumah sakit Seoul. Tidak ada lagi keceriaan di hari-harinya. Tidak ada lagi senyum ramah dan tatapan berbinar darinya. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah wajah cantik titisan Aphrodite itu dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam, minim ekspressi dan pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hanya dalam dua minggu semua yang ada pada gadis ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Waktu yang singkat tetapi tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya hal yang terjadi pada hidupnya.

Ayah dan ibu yang dinyatakan koma oleh pihak rumah sakit. Perusahaan sang ayah yang mengalami kekacauan internal karena bagaimanapun perusahaan sebesar Kim Corp tidak akan bisa bergerak tanpa pemimpin. Ditambah agency besar sang ibu yang juga mengalami kekacauan internal karena sang Direktur yang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Untuk perusahaan sang ibu mungkin ia bisa cukup tenang karena masih ada sang kakek yang akan mengambil alih sementara posisi ibunya. Walau kakeknya tidak terlalu baik dalam hal seni -perusahaan ini murni milik ibunya dan sang kakek adalah mantan pemimpin perusahan konstruksi- kakeknya masih bisa meminta bantuan kepada artis senior yang ada di perusahaan sang ibu. Beruntung para idol yang ada di agency ibunya sangat menyayangi dan menghormati ibunya, mereka dengan senang hati akan membantu Luhan mempertahankan posisi milik sang ibu dari orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab hingga Lay -panggilan Yixing- atau Luhan siap untuk memimpin perusahaan kembali.

Akan tetapi berbeda halnya dengan perusahaan besar milik sang ayah. Pihak keluarga ayahnya adalah orang-orang picik dan tamak. Perusahaan yang didirikan dengan keringat almarhum kakeknya serta dikembangkan oleh usaha dan kerja keras ayahnya sedang menjadi hidangan lezat siap santap oleh paman dan bibinya yang tamak itu. Mereka sedang meributkan siapa yang akan merawat Luhan selama Junmyeon dan Yixing masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit hingga mereka juga akan mendapatkan hak penuh untuk memimpin perusahaan. Karena bagaimanapun pewaris yang sah ada ditangan putri Junmyeon, yaitu Kim Luhan.

Ini lah hal berat yang menanti Luhan disaat hatinya masih terluka akan keadaan orang tuanya. Hal berat yang harus dihadapi Luhan disaat ia tidak memiliki seorangpun untuk merangkulnya. Cobaan berat yang harus Luhan terima disaat usianya yang bahkan belum genap 12 tahun saat ini.

Cklekk~

Pintu kayu tersebut terbuka sangat pelan. Menampilkan sosok wanita dengan setelan putih beserta senyuman hangat yang selalu ia tunjukkan untuk gadis kecil tersebut. Ah! Terlalu meratapi nasib membuat ia lupa bahwa, Luhan masih memiliki beberapa orang yang sangat peduli akan dirinya. Beberapa orang yang dengan hangat memberikan pelukan pada tubuh kecilnya yang rapuh.

"Lu, bibi membawakan sarapanmu! Anak nakal, kenapa tidak turun untuk sarapan!"

Wanita itu masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi nasi dan lauk pauk serta sayuran di kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah gadis mungil yang entah kenapa sudah ia anggap seperti putrinya sendiri.

"Maaf bi, aku tidak selera makan!"

Luhan tersenyum kepada wanita tersebut. Yah, senyum Kim Luhan saat ini hanya akan ia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang tertentu. Dan diantaranya adalah Seungjoong.

Lee Seungjoong adalah istri dari seorang pengacara ternama di Korea Kim Myungsoo, hingga perawat lain akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan perawat Kim. Selama 5 tahuan pernikahannya dengan Myungsoo, ia belum juga mendapatkan seorang anak hingga saat ini. Dan saat bertemu Luhan yang tengah menangis tersedu didepan mejanya, membuat Seungjoong merasakan cubitan kecil diulu hatinya. Ia ikut menangis untuk gadis kecil ini. Seungjoong pun tahu jenis perasaan itu. Perasaan seorang ibu yang terluka melihat putri kecilnya menangis.

Dan saat itu, dengan lembut Seungjoong memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan, memberikan kata-kata penenang dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan menjaga dan melindungi Luhan mulai saat ini. Mengambil alih sementara posisi Yixing yang masih berada diantara hidup dan matinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus makan Lu! Bibi akan menyuapimu!"

Seungjoong menyuapi gadis cantik yang kini sudah terlihat kehilangan berat badannya tersebut. Sejujurnya saat ini Luhan sudah terlihat lebih baik dibanding seminggu yang lalu. Seminggu pertama, Luhan hanya menangis dan tidak mau menyentuh nasi sedikitpun. Ia selalu bilang kalau ia ingin menyusul orang tuanya. Mengakibatkan berat badan Luhan turun drastis, membuat pipi chubbynya itu menjadi tirus dengan tubuh yang kurus.

Dengan segenap bujuk rayu Seungjoong akhirnya luhan kembali pada realitanya. Ia menyadari perbuatannya hanya akan membuat ayah dan ibunya bertambah sakit dan kecewa padanya karena tidak mampu melindungi milik mereka. Dan akhirnya Luhan kembali makan walau dengan perjanjian ia akan tinggal di rumah sakit kapanpun bersama ayah dan ibunya. Bahkan Luhan meminta ranjang pribadi disamping ayah dan ibunya. Beruntunglah ruangan ini adalah VVIP rumah sakit besar, hingga memiliki ukuran yang sangat luas, walau tak seluas ruang tamu mantionnya.

"Sudah selesai~ Lulu semakin manis saja!"

Seungjoong mencubit gemas pipi Luhan setelah Luhan menyudahi sarapannya dengan meminum air putih dari dalam gelas kaca yang kini sudah menjadi kosong di sisi kanannya. Menghasilkan kekehan lucu dari Luhan karena kelakuan Seungjoong yang entah kenapa terasa sehangat perlakuan ibunya.

"Bibi, Lulu sudah besar!"

Luhan mengusap pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban tangan jahil Seungjoong. Membuat Seungjoong semakin terkikik geli.

"Baiklah Lulu yang sudah besar! Lulu sudah harus bersiap kesekolah sekarang!"

Seungjoong beranjak ke lemari kecil disudut ruangan. Lemari yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk menyimpan barang keluarga pasien yang menginap. Mengeluarkan setelan seragam Luhan yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan keluarga Kim kemarin malam. Ya, Luhan akan menginap di rumah sakit kapanpun ia mau. Menyebabkan para pelayan harus terpaksa bolak-balik dari mantion Kim ke rumah sakit hanya untuk mengantar keperluan Luhan. Sekali tuan putri akan tetap menjadi tuan putri. Ya, setidaknya begitulah Luhan.

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Mengenakan setelan seragam baru yang ia dapatkan dua hari setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa ayah dan ibunya. Junmyeon ternyata sudah memesankan seragam sekolah terbaru untuk putrinya sebelum kecelakaan naas yang menimpanya. Dan pihak butik yang mengetahui kejadian tersebut mengantarkan seragam Luhan ke rumah sakit. Langsung kepada Luhan beserta ucapan turut berduka atas kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya.

"Sebentar lagi Kyungi akan datang, jadi cepatlah bergegas sayang!"

Kyungi atau Kyungso. Sahabatnya sejak elementary yang kini sudah berubah menjadi gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam legam yang indah menutupi punggungnya. Gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Luhan itu ternyata menjadi teman satu sekolah Luhan saat ini. Dua tahun berpisah nyatanya tidak memudarkan rasa persahabatan diantara mereka. dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang masih menyayanginya dengan baik dan tulus.

"Lulu~"

Suara merdu itu adalah milik Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memasuki ruangan Luhan dengan senyuman cantik yang menghiasi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam tengah dikepang kuda dengan rapi. Poninya disisir kesamping memperlihatkan mata owlnya yang indah.

"PagiKyungie~"

Sapa Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya walau hanya sebentar.

"Kau baru bersiap-siap? Astaga, kita bisa terlambat rusa bodoh!"

Omel Kyungsoo kepada Luhan yang kini rambutnya sedang ditata oleh Seungjoong, wanita itu tampak tengah menjalin surai karamelnya dengan telaten. Membuatnya berada dipundak kanan Luhan. Lalu ia mengikat ujungnya dengan ikat rambut berbentuk bunga yang indak. Memasangkan aksesoris jepitan kecil berbentuk kupu-kupu merah jambu dan ungu di beberapa bagian. Menyulap rambut itu seperti bagian akar pohon cantik menjuntai yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu mungil yang indah. Membuat gadis cantik itu terlihat seperti dewi hutan yang cantik.

"Bibi, pekerjaan tanganmu memang luar biasa! Kenapa bibi harus jadi perawat! Lebih baik bibi jadi pengusaha salon kecantikan saja!"

Kagum Kyungsoo yang masih tidak percaya melihat hasil indah dari tangan Seungjoong. Polesan make up tipis di wajah Luhan menjadi nilai tambah yang membuat gadis itu benar-benar tampak seperti putri negeri dongeng yang keluar dari buku cerita yang biasa ia baca.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kyungie sayang! Sekarang berangkatlah, kalian bisa terlambat kalau lama-lama! Ah, apa Jong In sudah menunggu kalian dibawah?"

Pertanyaan Seungjoong sontak merubah raut wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersentak dengan wajah memerah malu.

"I-iya bi!"

Gugup Kyungsoo. Ia meremas tangannya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa gugup bercampur malunya.

Kim Jong In adalah adalah pria yang sama dengan sahabat Oh Sehun saat menengah atas -bahkan hingga saat ini.. Pria yang dulunya berandalan dan lebih tua 6 tahun dari Kyungsoo. Kim Jong In saat ini adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat 4 di Seoul university jurusan Artistic. Dan Jong In atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kai itu adalah kekasih dari Kyungsoo. Perbedaan usia yang jauh nyatanya sudah diabaikan oleh sepasang insan ini. Hingga akhirnya mereka resmi menjalin hubungan tepat enam bulan yang lalu.

"Astaga, wajah itu imut sekali! Sudah sana berangkat!"

Seungjoong yang terkekeh geli melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo langsung saja berpura-pura mengusir kedua makhluk imut didepannya. Ia tidak akan tahan untuk mencubiti pipi bulat Kyungsoo selama gadis itu masih memasang wajah menggemaskan didepannya.

"Ihh bibi mengusir kami! Yasudah, ayo Lu!"

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Luhan untuk ia rangkul. Memeluk lengan Luhan seolah gadis itu akan menghilang kalau ia melepaskannya sebentar saja.

"Kyung~ aku tidak akan kemanapun astaga!"

Kekeh Luhan yang juga lucu melihat Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa semua seperti terbalik sekarang. Ia melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo sebentar untuk beranjak ke ranjang orang tuanya. Mengecup kening dua orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Lulu berangkat dulu ya mom dad! Cepat bangun, Lulu rindu dan Lulu sangat menyanyangi kalian!"

Bisik Luhan diantara ayah dan ibunya. Ia mentap kosong kedua wajah itu sebentar sebelum kembali berbalik pada Seungjoong dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya didepan pintu. Sementara dua orang itu hanya tersenyum lirih menatap punggung Luhan yang tengah berusaha mengajak orang tuanya bicara. Saat Luhan berbalik keduanya berusaha bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun!

"Paman dan bibi Kim, Kyungie berangkat dulu dengan rusa nakal ini ya! Sampai jumpa, dan Kyungi pasti akan menjaga rusa kecil ini untuk kalian!"

Pamit Kyungsoo pada kedua orang yang tengah berbaring didalam sana.

"Bibi, aku berangkat ya, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ruangan mommy dan daddyku tanpa pengawasanmu!"

Luhan mengecup singkat pipi Seungjoong setelah menyampaikan pesan yang sama setiap kali ia terpaksa meninggalkan orang tuanya. Luhan takut, kalau tiba-tiba pihak paman ataupun bibinya datang dan berbuat hal yang tidak diinginkan pada ayah dan ibunya. Hingga Luhan memperketat keamanan ruangan orang tuanya dengan cctv serta alat sensor sidik jari di depan pintu ruangan orang tuanya. Mengakibatkan tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ruangan tersebut.

"Tentu Lu!"

Seungjoong terseyum hangat setelah mengunci pintu kamar 101 tersebut. Mengantarkan kedua gadis manis tersebut keparkiran rumah sakit. Tempat kekasih Kyungsoo menunggu mereka.

"Hati-hati anak-anak!"

Wanita tersebut melambai pada mereka sambil tersenyum. Dibalas lambaian balik dan senyum ceria dari Kyungsoo. Ya, hanya Kyungsoo. Karena Luhan tidak akan rela menebar senyumannya di tempat umum seperti ini.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Bisikan dan tatapan tajam selalu Luhan terima dari warga sekolah barunya. Kalau saat pertama masuk mungkin bisikin penuh kekaguman dan keiirian dari para penghuni sekolah yang ia terima. Akan tetapi berbeda sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bisikan yang mereka lontarkan adalah bisikan seakan prihatin dan tidak sedikit berbisik mencemooh padanya. Rasa prihatin yang mereka perlihatkan tidak lebih dari sekedar topeng untuk menjilat dirinya. Berusaha terlihat dekat dengannya dengan tujuan tertentu.

Kyungsoo yang sangat hafal bagaimana bisikan yang dilontarkan oleh warga sekolah itu pada sahabat yang sudah seperti adik untuknya ini hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia mengeluarkan _headphone_ merah jambunya dan memasangkannya pada Luhan. Memutar alunan piano _Congfei Wei_ berjudul _Bluston Alley_. Berharap gadis cantik bak dewi kayangan kesayangannya ini tidak ambil pusing pada manusia-manusia disekelilingnya.

Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis pada Kyungsoo disampingnya. Kembali berjalan kedalam kelas tanpa mendengar suara apapun lagi, karena Kyungsoo sang dewi pelindungnya lagi-lagi menjadi penyelamatnya hatinya.

.

.

.

"Lu, aku pesan makanan dulu ya! Kau mau _kimbab_ kan? Jangan kemana-mana rusa nakal!"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saat ini sedang berada dikantin sekolah mereka. Setelah hampir tiga jam belajar matematika dengan duru Jung ditambah satu setengah jam belajar sejarah dengan guru Park berhasil membuat Luhan keluar kelas dengan perut keroncongan. Entahlah, setelah berfikir keras, Luhan akan merasa lapar kembali walau pada kenyataannya ia sudah sarapan kurang dari lima jam yang lalu.

Sementara Kyungsoo mengantri untuk memesan makanan mereka, Luhan lebih memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya. Benda yang sudah hampir dua minggu tidak ia sentuh karena ia berfikir tidak akan ada siapapun yang menguhubunginya. Luhan baru mengenakan ponsel ini dihari pertama ia di Korea. Itupun karena Junmyeon yang membelikannya. Selama di Rusia Luhan tidak mengenakan ponsel. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan laptop untuk menghubungi orang tuanya. Dengan aplikasi video call yang biayanya sepenuhnya dibebankan pada Junmyeon.

Luhan membuka aplikasi business yang dipasang oleh sekretaris kepercayaan ayahnya Kim Jongdae. Ia bisa melihat perkembangan harga saham, profit perusahaan, dan semua hal internal perusahaan ayahnya. Dan informasi itu hanya bisa diakses oleh Luhan seorang. Hal ini tentu saja hasil kerja keras Jongdae dengan bantuan IT perusahaan yang juga orang-orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Mereka termasuk orang-orang setia pada ayahnya. Dan mereka akan mengorbankan apapun yang mereka miliki untuk membantu Junmyeon dan keluarganya.

Luhan terkejut saat membaca pesan pribadi dari Jongdae bahwa bibinya datang keperusahaan dua hari yang lalu. Mencoba manemui Jongdae dengan membawa surat pernyataan palsu dari saudaranya yang lain bahwa ia sah sebagai penanggung jawab Luhan. Jongdae tentu saja tidak percaya akan hal itu, hingga ia menelfon saudara-saudara ayahnya yang lain untuk mengabarkan hal tersebut. Dan tentu saja tindakan Jongdae mengundang konspirasi ditengah keluarga Kim. Membuat para saudara yang sama tamaknya itu bertengkar didepan perusahaan.

Luhan tertawa merendahkan saat membacanya. Manusia-manusia tamak itu akan seperti orang gila sekaligus binatang saat berhadapan dengan harta. Membuat Luhan sadar, bahwa waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Ia harus segera mengambil alih perusahaan sebelum semuanya semakin memanas. Demi neraka yang ada dilangit lapisan ke-tujuh, Luhan tidak akan rela hasil kerja keras ayahnya jatuh ketangan iblis dalam bentuk manusia tersebut. Tidak akan pernah rela!

"Hey lihat! Ada **calon** yatim piatu disini!"

Suara menjengkelkan itu berasal dari arah kanan Luhan. Suara wanita yang sudah merusak harinya selama disekolah ini. Siswa tiga tingkat diatasnya. Karena sekolah ini adalah sebuah yayasan yang menggabungkan Junior High School dengan Senior High School dalam satu wilayah. Walau berbeda gedung dan gerbang, akan tetapi sekolah ini memiliki satu kantin dan satu ruang kantor administrasi, ah! Dan satu ruang kepala sekolah. Menjadikan siswa Senior High School akan bertemu dengan siswa Junior High School pada kesempatan tertentu, terutama saat makan.

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan perkataan sosok iblis disisinya. Berusaha acuh dan tetap fokus pada ponselnya. Walau dalam hati ia menyumpah serapahi wanita iblis disisinya.

"Cih, aku rasa dia sudah jatuh miskin sampai tidak sanggup membeli pembersih telinga. Pantas saja tidak mendengar!"

Wanita iblis itu tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Menganggu Luhan adalah kesenangan untuknya.

"Pergilah, Bae Irene, sebelum aku mempermalukanmu!"

Luhan berucap dengan nada dingin andalannya. Memanggil wanita disisinya tanpa peduli perbedaan mereka.

"Apa-apaan si miskin ini, dia berani memanggil _unnie_ tanpa embel-embel Sunbae!"

Ini suara Yerin, pengikut setia Irene yang berada ditingkat yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Hey, bocah, ingat usiamu! Kau harusnya masih ada di elementary saat ini, jangan sombong!"

Kali ini suara Wendy. Pengikut Irene yang lain dan sama menjengkelkannya dengan Yerin adiknya. Entah dari mana mereka mengetahui usianya yang memang jauh berbeda dari teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Tapi siapa peduli.

"Dasar bocah sombong tidak tahu diri! Harusnya kau mengurus orang tuamu yang sebentar lagi mati itu! Bukannya asik bermain ponsel dan sok melawanku!

Hell, emosi Luhan sudah pada puncaknya sekarang. Luhan akan diam setiap Irene dan antek-anteknya datang mengganggunya. Tapi tidak saat mereka menjadikan keadaan orang tuanya sebagai bahan lelucon.

Dengan cekatan, tangan mungil Luhan yang terlatih dalam seni ballet itu meraih minuman di nampan Irene. Menyiramnya tepat diwajah Irene. Membuat wanita itu memekik karena dinginnya Jus strawberry nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berengsek!"

Pekik Irene karena perlakuan Luhan. Ia tidak cepat merespon apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Salahkan otaknya yang lamban itu sekarang karena tidak bisa menghindar sebelum basah.

"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau mengetahui keadaan orang tuaku, _sunbae_!"

Luhan menatap nyalang pada Irene dan teman-temannya. Wanita itu menegakkan kepalanya. Menyingkirkan tangan Wendy dan Yerin yang berusaha membersihkan seragamnya.

"Sialan! Berani sekali kau! Dasar jalang!"

Belum sempat Irene melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Luhan, sebuah tangan sudah lebih dahulu menahannya. Mencengkram tangannya hingga menyisakan warna kemerahan.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, ku pastikan tanganmu patah Irene- _ssi_!"

Suara itu begitu tenang tetapi menusuk. Membawa kesan dingin hingga ke tulang orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

"Jongkook-ah!"

Irene yang melihat siapa yang berani menahannya segera melepaskan diri. Mengusap lengannya yang kemerahan karena cengkraman kuat Jeon Jongkook.

"Sekali lagi _sunbae_ mengganggu Luhan, aku tidak akan segan melaporkan _sunbae_ dan temanmu pada kepala sekolah"

"Sialan, jangan pikir karena kau keponakan kepala sekolah aku akan mematuhimu!"

Irene membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menatap sinis pada Jungkook dan Luhan. Persetan, dia baru saja dipermalukan oleh dua juniornya ditempat umum.

" _Sunbae_ , Luhan bukan jalang, dan sungguh kata-katamu tidak mencerminkan kalau kau seorang terpelajar!"

Itu suara Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang membawa nampan berisi penuh makanan. Ia menatap datar pada Irene dan teman-temannya, lalu berlalu melewati Irene begitu saja. Mendudukkan diri disebelah Luhan. Dan Irene, ia pergi dengan emosi dan dendam pada tiga orang dibelakangnya yang tidak lain adalah adik kelasnya.

"Kau tidak apa Lu?"

Jongkook menahan dengan halus dagu Luhan, membawa wajah malaikat itu bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba mengecek Irene tidak meninggalkan bekas memar apapun di wajah Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _oppa!_ "

Suara Luhan terdengar datar seperti biasanya. Tapi tentu itu adalah nada yang bukan Luhan untuk Jongkook dan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, antriannya terlalu panjang. Tau begini aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian, wanita itu iblis!"

Dengus Kyungsoo. Ia pun meletakkan satu cup bubble tea taro didepan Luhan. Lalu menata sepiring Kimbab dihadapan Luhan lagi. Ia tersenyum pada adik kecilnya ini.

"Makan yang banyak rusa kecil _eonni_!"

Kekeh Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi senyuman tipis dari Luhan.

"Aku suka saat kau menyiram Irene _sunbae_ tadi! Kau terlihat sexy Lu!"

Racau Jongkook yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Membuat dua gadis itu menatap tajam pada Jongkook yang kini berusaha tersenyum polos dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang ditengakkan membentuk V. Bagaimanapun Jongkook tidak akan sanggup melawan dua gadis yang akan mencakarnya dalam 3 detik kedepan apabila ia tidak segera merubah keadaan.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Dentingan bunyi alat detak jantung yang ada disebelah brangkar pasien tersebut menjadi penanda bahwa wanita paruh baya disana masih bertahan hidup. Selang oksigen itu menutupi setengah wajah damainya. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan tersebut selain wanita tua itu. Menjadikan suasana terasa semakin sepi dan senyap.

Srettt~

Pitu putih tersebut bergeser ke arah kanan. Merusak ketenangan dan menandakan seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seoang gadis dengan surai coklat terang tampak memasuki ruangan dengan tulisan Huang Xio Shing tersebut. Wanita dengan jas dokter dan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Hallo nenek tua!"

Wanita tersebut tersenyum penuh misteri di balik maskernya. Berjalan perlahan dan mendekat keranjang wanita tua tersebut.

"Aku datang nenek! Dan aku datang untuk memenuhi perkataanku!"

Tangan wanita tersebut bergerak ke sakunya. Merogoh kantung jas tersebut untuk meraih sebuah jarum suntik.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ne-"

Dap dap dap

Suara derap langkah memenuhi lorong ruangan tersebut. Mengehentikan aksinya untuk menyuntikan cairan tersebut di infus sang nenek. Sebelum bergerak panik mencari tempat bersembunyian.

"Ibu, maaf aku lama meninggalkanmu!"

Suara seorang pria dewasa menggema dikamar tersebut. Pria tersebut mendekat keranjang wanita tua itu dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang memang sudah disediakan pihak rumah sakit.

"Tao dan Sehun sebentar lagi kembali. Ibu tenang saja, menantumu ini akan menemanimu!"

Kris tersenyum pada wanita tua tersebut. Bagaimanapun, ibu Tao adalah ibunya juga. Dan sudah kewajiban Kris menjaga dan melindungi ibu Tao sama halnya dengan ia menjaga dan melindungi ibunya.

Sementara didalam lemari ada seorang wanita yang tengah mendengus kesal karena usahanya gagal.

' _Brengsek! Kau lolos juga kali ini nenek tua menyusahkan!_ _'_

Ddrret~ drrett~

Ponsel disaku Kris bergetar cukup keras. Menyadarkannya dari waktu ceritanya pada sang ibu. Nama sekretarisnya lagilah yang muncul dilayar smartphonenya. Membuat Kris mau tidak mau mengangkatnya, sudah hampir dua minggu ia menyerahkan semua tugasnya pada wakil perusahaan dan juga sekretaris pribadinya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tao ataupun Sehun untuk menjaga nenek tua itu sendirian. Banyak yang harus diurus Kris juga disini. Bukan hanya masalah administrasi rumah sakit tapi juga pajak wanita tua tersebut yang ternyata tidak dibayarkan oleh saudara Tao selama tiga tahun belakangan. Membuat Kris harus bolak balik rumah sakit dan kantor pemerintah untuk mengurus semuanya.

"Hallo, ada apa?"

" _Direktur apa anda sibuk sekarang?_ _"_

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Seingatnya, sekretarisnya tidak bertele-tele dalam berhubungan lewat telfon dengannya. Apalagi untuk basa-basi. Ia tahu Kim Wo Bin sama sekali tidak bisa berbasa-basi sama sepertinya. Karena itu ia merasa cocok dengan pria itu dan memilihnya sebegai sekeretaris pribadinya.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak sibuk!"

Kris menoleh sebentar pada ibu mertuanya. Ia merendahkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

" _Direktur,,, tidak bisakah kau kembali ke Korea sebentar?_ _"_

Kris dapat mendengar suara Wo Bin memberat. Ia juga sepertinya cukup ragu untuk memberi tahu sautu hal padanya. Membuat Kris merasa waspada akan masalah apa yang terjadi di perusahaannya.

"Kau tahu mertuaku sedang koma di sini, dan masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan, jadi aku rasa aku tidak bisa kembali sementara ini!"

" _Direktur, direktur Kim dan istrinya.._ _"_

"Kim Junmyeon dan Yixing? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Kali ini Kris tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Dengan sendirinya, nada suaranya naik dan ia bangkit dari kursinya. Entah karena alasan apa jantungnya berdetak cepat dan darah yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengalir kekepalanya. Menjadikan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

" _Mereka sedang koma saat ini, setelah pertemuan Direktur Kim dengan anda dan tepat saat anda berangkat ke Tiongkok. Mereka menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan beruntun_ _"_

Seketika Kris merasakan kakinya berubah menjadi jelly, ia tidak sanggup menahan emosinya. Ia berjalan cepat keluar ruangan sang ibu mertua dengan emosi yang campur aduk. Dua minggu, sudah dua minggu sahabatnya terbaring dan ia baru tahu?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sejak awal bodoh! Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?"

Kris hampir berteriak emosi pada orang diseberang sana. Ia ingin marah pada Wo bin yang tidak cepat memberi tahunya, akan tetapi ia lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membagi fokusnya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Bodoh!

" _Direktur dan Nyonya dalam keadaan koma, direktur!_ _"_

Dengan perkataan Wo Bin barusan, tangan Kris bergerak meninju dinding disebelahnya. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Selain khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya, ia juga khawatir akan reaksi istrinya saat ia beri tahu nanti. Tao pasti akan merasa bersalah dan semakin terpuruk nantinya. Memikirkan kondisi ibunya yang yang terbaring koma ditambah sahabatnya yang juga terbaring koma disana.

Hingga sesuatu muncul diotak Kris. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya bertalu dua kali lipat lebih cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Ya, Luhan, putri sumatawayang Junmyeon dan Yixing. Gadis dua belas tahun yang baru saja kembali dari Rusia menemui orang tuanya. Gadis kecil yang menjadi cinta pertama putranya. Gadis kecil yang selalu menjadi kebanggang Junmyeoon setiap mereka bertemu.

" _Nona Kim baik-baik saja Direktur, hanya saja..._ _"_

"Katakan padaku bagaimana keadaan putri kecil itu berengsek!"

" _Nona memang baik-baik saja secara fisik, tapi tidak secara mental dan batin. Ia membatalkan semua pertunjukan balletnya yang akan datang. Mengakibatkan ia membayar denda lebih dari seratus juta dollar. Ia juga harus melindungi Kim corp dari paman dan bibinya yang mengincar harta. Ditambah lagi, besok semua dewan direksi Kim corp akan mengadakan rapat terbuka untuk menentukan pemegang posisi direktur. Nona Luhan memang memiliki lebih dari delapan puluh persen saham perusahaan, tetapi karena usianya yang masih sangat muda, mereka meminta agar dipilih pendamping yang akan memimpin perusahaan samentara sampai nona siap atau sampai direktur Kim sadar kembali_ _"_

Sial sial sial! Malaikat kecil itu pasti tertekan dan kesepian sekarang. Ini semua salahnya juga. Sebagai sahabat dekat Junmyeon dan Yixing, harusnya ia bisa membantu disaat seperti ini. Tapi Kris juga sadar, status sebagai sahabat tidak akan membawa semua lebih baik. Dia hafal bagaiamana watak Kim Taeyeon, Kim Seohyun, dan Kim Taewook. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut posisi Junmyeon. Saudara-saudara Junmyeon yang memiliki jiwa iblis, bebeda dengan Junmyeon yang berhati malaikat.

Ttiittt ttiittt~~

Suara nyaring alat pendeteksi jantung menyadarkan Kris dari emosinya. Secara reflek, Kris mematikan sambungan telefonnya dan berlari kedalam ruangan. Kris terkejut melihat garis di monitor tersebut hanya berupa garis lurus tanpa lekukan lagi. Dengan segera Kris menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter.

" _I-ibu, aku mohon jangan sekarang!_ _"_

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ruangan luas dengan meja bundar besar ditengahnya adalah ruangan khusus rapat perusahaan milik Kim Corp. Di bagian tengah ada kursi besar kebanggaan dengan papan nama "Direktur Kim', kursi kebanggaan yang tidak sembarangan orang bisa mendudukinya. Kursi khusus untuk seseorang yang berhasil membuat semua orang tunduk dibawah kakinya. Dan saat ini kursi besar tersebut masih kosong tanpa seorangpun yang berani menempati.

Beberapa pria paruh baya dengan dandanan formal dan juga wanita dengan dandanan glamour memasuki ruangan tersebut. Mereka tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat kursi besar tersebut.

Salah satu wanita dengan stelan kemeja merah dan rok hitam ketat menggoda mendekati kursi tersebut. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kehatian-hatian dan tatapan penuh pemujaan. Anak sulung keluarga Kim.

"Kursi ni akan jadi milikku sebentar lagi!"

Wanita itu berucap dengan angkuh. Degan perlahan ia menduduki kursi tersebut. Tersenyum layaknya iblis wanita. Menyilangkan kaki berbalut stiletto merah 13 senti tersebut dengan anggun.

"Kim Taeyeon, berani sekali kau menempati calon kursiku!"

Wanita lain datang menghampirinya. Wanita dengan dress ketat berwarna kuning tersebut berjalan cepat dengan wajah garang kearah saudaranya. Anak ketiga keluarga Kim.

"Cih, si bodoh ini! Ini kursiku bodoh!"

"Ini milikku! Luhan sudah pasti akan memilihku sebagai penanggung jawabnya!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau jalang! Tentu dia akan memilihku!"

"Kau yang jalang Kim Taeyeon! Tentu dia akan memilihku, aku dekat dengannya dan selalu memberinya hadiah setiap natal! Tidak sepertimu, yang tersenyum padanya saja malas!"

Wanita dengan dress kuning tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah kakaknya memerah menahan emosi.

"Kau-"

"Sudahlah Taeyeon _nunna,_ Seohyun-ah! Luhan sudah pasti memilihku! Aku lebih mirip ayahnya, dan ya, aku lebih menyayanginya dari pada kalian!"- **lebih menyanyangi hartanya lebih tepatnya.**

"Kim Taewook, jangan memasang senyum itu! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan berengsek! Kau masih kecil, jangan bertindak seolah kau bisa mengaturku!"

Seohyun menatap tajam kembarannya tersebut. Saudara 10 menit lebih muda darinya, menatap tidak suka dan menyesali orang tuanya harus melahirkan saudara kembarnya yang memiliki ambisi sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku rasa sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan sebuah butik untuk kalian cukup untuk membuat kalian membantuku berada dikursi ini"

Taeyeon tersenyum licik kepada dua saudaranya. Beruntung sekali ia mengetahui apa yang disukai oleh kedua saudaranya ini sejak dahulu. Jadi, ia bisa menggunakan itu sebagai senjata yang akan membuat dua saudaranya tunduk kepadanya.

" _Nunna/Eonnie serius?_ _"_

Jawaban itu kompak keluar dari mulut saudara kembar didepannya. Membuat Taeyeon tersenyum lebar menyembunyikan seringaian kemenangannya.

"Tentu saja, adik-adikku!"

"Ba-"

Cklekk~

Pintu besar tersebut terbuka dari 2 arah. Pria-pria berjas dan juga beberapa wanita dengan penampilan glamour lainnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Wajah mereka datar dan sesekali berdebat tentang hal yang akan dibahas dalam rapat ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka tengah membicarakan gadis kecil yang saat ini menjadi pimpinan mereka. Ya, mau tak mau, Luhan adalah pimpinan mereka saat ini, karena ia adalah pemegang saham tersebesar Kim corp. Saham ayahnya yang sejak dahulu memang sudah diwariskan padanya.

"Anda tidak sepatutnya menduduku kursi direktur Kim, nyonya!"

Kim Jongdae, tangan kanan Junmyeon berusaha sopan pada Taeyeon. Ia memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada wanita tersebut. Membuat Taeyeon memandang kesal padanya.

"Lihat saja Kim Jongdae, aku akan berada dikursi ini, dan akan berbalik menjadi yang mengesmis cinta padaku!"

Taeyeon berucap dingin sambil berlalu kekursinya. Besebrangan dengan kursi direktur dan diantara Seohyun dan Taewook. Kim Taeyeon adalah wanita yang mengejar cinta Kim Jongdae, sekretaris pribadi Junmyeoon. Terhitung sudah 5 tahun sejak pertemuannya pertamanya dengan Jongdae. Membuat Taeyeon mendeklarasikan Jongdae sebagai miliknya, tidak peduli bahwa Jongdae sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain.

"Semoga beruntung kalau begitu!"

Jongdae menyeringai licik pada Taeyeon. Menduduki kursinya yang berada tepat disamping kursi direktur.

Semua pemegang saham dan dewan direksi sudah berkumpul diruangan tersebut. Berbincang ringan menimbulkan suara yang sedikit berisik sambil menunggu objek dari rapat kali ini datang.

Cklekk~

Pintu kayu tersebut terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan seorang gadis muda dengan kemeja putih dan rok span hitam yang kembang dibagian bawahnya. Rambutnya digerai rapi dan bergelombang. Kemejanya dilapisi sebuah blazer abu-abu yang pas ditubuh proposionalnya. Didampingi higheel lima sentimeter berwarna putihnya. Membuat siapapun tidak akan percaya bahwa gadis ini masih berusia dua belas tahun lewat penampilannya.

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya"

Gadis tersebut sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Hanya sebagai bentuk santun formalnya. Tatapannya datar dengan wajah dingin yang bagaikan es di kutub utara. Seorang pria dewasa dengan stellan jas menarik kursi untuknya. Kursi yang diidamkan oleh manusia lainnya. Dan kursi itu ternyata sangat cocok ditempati gadis es tersebut.

"Baiklah kita mulai rapat hari ini!"

Ø

Ø

Ø

Isak tangis mengiringi perjalanan sebuah peti yang akan ditanam didalam tanah. Suasana duka tersebut seakan turut dirasakan juga oleh alam semesta, lewat hujan deras yang mengguyur di tempat prosesi pemakaman. Nyanyian untuk salam perpisahan menjadi pengiring prosesi tersebut. Nyanyian yang dinyanyikan dengan isak tangis dari pihak keluarga.

"Ibu kenapa-hiks- Tao sudah disini tapi-hiks ibu, kenapa?"

Wanita dengan pakaian serba hitam itu memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya. Meremas bahu sang suami sebagai pelampiasan sakit didadanya. Ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki semenjak ayahnya meninggal dunia dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan saat ini, satu-satunya orang tuanya juga telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tenanglah Zizi, ibu akan sedih kalau kau terus menangisinya!"

Sang suami sebenarnya tidak dalam kondisi yang berbeda dari sang istri. Bahkan bisa dipastikan sang suamilah yang lebih tertekan saat ini. Kepergian mendadak ibu mertuanya, keadaan sang sahabat yang terbaring koma, dan juga rapat penting Kim Corp hari ini. Ingin sekali kris mengutuk semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya belakangan ini. Membuat ia harus memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan. Tanpa tahu hal itu akan membuat keadaan sulit untuk orang sekitarnya.

Disaat semua orang menangis tersedu akan kepergian nenek Huang, hal berbeda dirasakan oleh seorang wanita beserta ibunya. Mereka tersenyum dibalik kacamata dan cadar hitam yang menutupi wajah mereka. Berbahagia atas kerja keras mereka yang berbuah hasil.

' _Sampai jumpa di neraka, ibu mertua!_ _'_

' _Terimakasih nenek!_ _'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun berjalan gontai kedalam kamarnya. Kepalanya serasa akan pecah dengan air mata yang masih menupmuk di onyxnya. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak disaat bersamaan. Neneknya adalah salah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Neneknya adalah orang yang merawatnya selama ayah dan ibunya pergi bekerja dahulu. Neneknya adalah pelindungnya sejak ia kecil. Dan neneknya adalah tempat ia bersandar, berkeluh kesah, dan juga merengek. Neneknya adalah sosok yang mengetahui sisi lemahnya sejak dahulu. Neneknya yang kini harus meninggal di brangkar rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. Dengan alasan malpraktek yang diajukan pihak kepolisan karena di cairan infusnya ditemukan cairan yang Sehun pun tidak mengerti namanya.

"Berengsek! Aku akan menemukanmu dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, pembunuh!"

Sehun memukul keras bantalnya. Merutuki kelalaiannya dalam menjaga sang nenek. Bersumpah akan menemukan pembunuh neneknya dan membalasnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Arrghh~"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya gusar. Mengabaikan orang tuanya yang bisa saja mendengar auman kemarahannya.

' _Maaf Sehun, semua kulakukan untukmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dariku sebelum ibuku mendapatkan keinginannya, sehingga kita bisa bersama tanpa dibebani kewajibanku sebagai seorang anak!_ _'_

Wanita tersebut memilih pergi dari depan kamar tersebut. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendatangi Sehun, tidak untuk sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Tiffany?"

Suara berat Kris menghentikan langkah wanita yang berniat keluar dari kediaman Huang tersebut. Membuatnya terpaksa berbalik dan membungkuk sopan pada sang paman.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui, Sehun, tapi kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat, paman!"

Jawabnya berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Em! Nanti saja kalau Sehun sudah merasa lebih baik baru temui dia. Saat ini ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri"

"Ya, paman, aku permisi dulu"

"Kami akan kembali ke Seoul besok! Tiffany, aku harap kau tidak lupa bahwa Sehun adalah _**adik sepupumu**_!"

Ucapan Kris berhasil membuat langkah Tiffany berhenti ditempat. Wanita itu tampak terdiam dan berbalik. Menatap Kris dengan tatapan ragunya.

"Kau sudah dewasa, dan kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku, _**keponakanku**_!"

Tekan Kris, sebelum pria dewasa tersebut berlalu kelantai dua mansion Huang. Memasuki kamarnya yang ada dilorong lantai tersebut.

' _Sepupu? Bagiku Sehun tetaplah cinta pertamaku!_ _'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tao membereskan pakaiannya masih dengan isak tangisnya. Walau ia berusaha menahan tangisnya, entah kenapa air mata tersebut tetap jatuhdiiringi isakan daribibir kucingnya. Membuat Tao sesekali harus berhenti menyusun bajunya hanya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Sialan! Kenapa tidak mau berhenti juga? Ayolah, aku sudah cukup tua untuk menangis tersedu!"

Tao memasukkan pakaiannya dan pakaian Kris dengan kasar. Mengelap air mata yang masih sedia tumpah. Hingga gerakannya terhenti oleh sepasang lengan kokoh yang melingkar di perutnya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Tao kembali terisak.

"Kris -hiks- aku berusaha agar air -hiks- mata sialan ini berhenti, ta-tapi tidak mau juga"

"Tenanglah sayang, tidak apa-apa! Aku tahu kau butuh menangis. Ingat, aku selalu disampingmu!"

Kris membalikkan tubuh istrinya. Membawa Tao kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Memberi kenyamanan pada tubuh sang istri.

"Kris-hiks ibuku~"

"Tenanglah Taozi, ibu sudah tenang disana!"

Kris terpuruk mendengar isakan istrinya. Membuat hati Kris teriris. Bebannya semakin terasa berat saat mengingat kondisi sahabatnya. Kris yakin, Tao akan semakin hancur saat mengetahui kondisi Yixing dan Junmyeon nanti. Dan Kris benar-benar harus siap untuk itu. Kris terus memikirkan beban pikirannya sambil termenung.

Hingga Kris tak mendengar lagi isakan dari bibir kucing istrinya. Digantikan hembusan nafas hangat dan berat sang istri. Pertanda wanita tersebut tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu Zi dan maafkan aku!"

Membuat Kris mengambil keputusan yang ia yakini akan membuat ia menyesal nantinya.

"Kita tidak bisa kembali saat mentalmu dan mental Sehun belum siap sayang! Maafkan aku, tapi aku janji akan menjaga mereka dari jauh walau tanpa sepengetahuan kalian!"

Kris mengecup sayang kening sang istri. Mengambil alih tugas istrinya menyusun pakaian mereka. Lalu menyuruh sekretarisnya memesan tiket penerbangan untuk besok.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Sauasana ruangan rapat tersebut tampak ricuh karena orang-orang terpimpin itu berbisik-bisik mengenai keputusan yang baru saja dibacakan oleh Myungsoo -pengacara pribadi Luhan yang ia angkat sebagai perintah pertamanya sebagai direktur. Sebagian dari mereka menganggung setuju walau sebagian lagi tampak kecewa dan tidak terima dengan keputusan akhir tersebut.

Bahkan Jongdae yang berada disisi Luhan masih shock akan keputusan tersebut. Lee Donghae yang menjadi pengacara ayahnya tampak berwajah datar dan tenang. Ya, sama halnya dengan Luhan yang masih setia dengan wajah stoicknya yang datar dan dingin.

"Keputusan dari direktur sementara berlaku mulai hari ini. Siapapun yang menentang bersiap kehilangan jabatannya di Kim Corp! Sekian dari saya, tertanda Kim Luhan"

Myungsoo membungkuk sopan dan kembali duduk disebelah Donghae setelah bait akhir keputusan Luhan ia bacakan.

"Apa ada yang kurang jelas dari keputusanku?"

Luhan bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Tatapannya dingin dan menjurus pada semua dewan direksi sekitarnya.

"Luhan, bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan orang lain memimpin perusahaan? Kau masih memiliki paman dan bibi-bibimu Lu!"

Taewok menatap tidak percaya pada keponakannya. Berusaha bertindak baik dan prihatin dihadapan Luhan.

"Sekretaris Kim bukan orang lain, _**paman!**_ Sekretaris Kim sudah bersama ayah lebih dari 7 tahun, dan ayah sangat menghargainya karena mereka mempunyai cara kepemimpinan yang sama. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau posisi penanggung jawabku aku serahkan padanya!"

"Tapi dia tidak memiliki saham sedikitpun diperusahaan, dan dia memiliki tugasnya sendiri!"

Kali ini Seohyun berbicara. Berusaha memprovokasi para pemegang saham agar tidak setuju pada keputusan Luhan yang tidak menguntungkannya sama sekali.

"Dia memegang saham 5,75%, jauh lebih banyak darimu _**bibi!**_ Dan soal tugasnya, aku mengangkat manager Lee Jong Suk sebagai sekretaris sementara! Jadi bibi tenang saja!"

"Bocah tengik, kau kurang ajar sekali!"

Taeyeon yang sudah mulai tersurut emosi berdiri dari duduknya hendak memukul Luhan. Belum satu langkah ia mendekat, dua orang pria berbadan kekar menghadang dirinya. Menahan kedua lengannya kasar.

"Sialan kau bocah tengik! Kau mengacaukan semuanya! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!"

Sementara Taeyeon memaki Luhan, gadis itu hanya tetap memasang wajah stoic andalannya. Bersikap seoalah ia tidak merasakan detang jantung yang berpacu karena takut dan luka dihatinya.

"Bagaimanapun ini semua hanya untuk sementara! Karena _**ayahku belum meninggal,**_ ingat itu!"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk rusanya. Kemudian gadis tersebut berlalu meninggalkan ruang rapat yang seperti neraka baginya.

Tempat orang-orang berengsek yang entah kenapa berharap ayah dan ibunya cepat meninggal. Tempat orang-orang yang bersikap seolah ayah dan ibunya sudah mati dan tidak akan bhidup lagi. Menekan dirinya untuk bersikap lemah dan mengalah pada mereka semua. Melepaskan semua yang dibangun ayah dan ibunya dengan percuma hanya karena alasan diriya yang terlalu muda.

Merubah kepribadian dan mindset nya kedepan. Tidak ada lagi Luhan yang manja dan kekanakan. Tidak ada lagi Luhan ceria dan mudah senyum. Yang tersisa hanya Kim Luhan. Penerus tunggal Kim Corp, gadis kecil yang dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya untuk melindungi milik orang tuanya. Dipaksa berhenti dalam pergaulan seusianya untuk menjadi sosok kuat dan dominan untuk menjaga apa yang orang tuanya usahakan. Setidaknya sampai kedua orang tuanya bangun dan sembuh kembali.

 _Selamat tinggal masa lalu_

 _Selamat datang masa depan_

 _Sampai jumpa lagi Kim Luhan_

 _Senang bertemu denganmu CEO Kim Luhan_

 _TBC_

 _Selamat tahun baruuuu yehettt~ always Love HunHan okey guysss~ selamat liburan dan jangan lupa review yawww_

 _Monday, 26 December 2016_

 _ **Selulu7**_


	6. Chapter 6

**That Naughty Child Is Mine!**

 **HunHan Fan Fiction**

 **®Selulu7 Present®**

 **Rate M**

 **Cast ALL EXO Member #OT12 and Other**

 **Fluffy Romance Drama Pedofil**

 **Warning! This is Pedo and GS for some Uke or Bottom! Don't Like? Just Go Away!**

 **Oh Sehun, pangeran tampan SM high school dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. "But mom! Dia masih sangat kecil! Dan sedikit kurang waras!" -Sehun- "Kenapa Sehun oppa tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! Omo! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" -Luhan- "Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!" "Aku menyukai Sehun oppa karena dia tampan!"**

Ø

Ø

Ø

Chapter 6

 _Sementara Taeyeon memaki Luhan, gadis itu hanya tetap memasang wajah stoic andalannya. Bersikap seoalah ia tidak merasakan detang jantung yang berpacu karena takut dan luka dihatinya._

" _Bagaimanapun ini semua hanya untuk sementara! Karena_ _ **ayahku belum meninggal,**_ _ingat itu!_ _"_

 _Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk rusanya. Kemudian gadis tersebut berlalu meninggalkan ruang rapat yang seperti neraka baginya._

 _Tempat orang-orang berengsek yang entah kenapa berharap ayah dan ibunya cepat meninggal. Tempat orang-orang yang bersikap seolah ayah dan ibunya sudah mati dan tidak akan bhidup lagi. Menekan dirinya untuk bersikap lemah dan mengalah pada mereka semua. Melepaskan semua yang dibangun ayah dan ibunya dengan percuma hanya karena alasan diriya yang terlalu muda._

 _Merubah kepribadian dan mindset nya kedepan. Tidak ada lagi Luhan yang manja dan kekanakan. Tidak ada lagi Luhan ceria dan mudah senyum. Yang tersisa hanya Kim Luhan. Penerus tunggal Kim Corp, gadis kecil yang dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya untuk melindungi milik orang tuanya. Dipaksa berhenti dalam pergaulan seusianya untuk menjadi sosok kuat dan dominan untuk menjaga apa yang orang tuanya usahakan. Setidaknya sampai kedua orang tuanya bangun dan sembuh kembali._

Ø

Ø

Ø

 **Satu tahun kemudian**

Brakk~

Pintu kayu raksasa tersebut terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan sosok pria dengan rahang tegas dan wajah memerahnya yang tampak menahan amarah. Pria tersebut menatap tajam sosok lelaki dewasa yang duduk tenang di kursi kebesarannya. Pria dewasa dengan rambut blonde itu hanya mendesahkan nafasnya pasrah. Hal yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama satu tahun ini akhirnya datang. Tidak lagi hanya membangunkannya dari tidur malam, tetapi sudah terjadi didepan kedua matanya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Pria yang lebih muda berucap dengan nada dinginnya. Langkah kakinya bergerak pelan mendekat pada pria yang lebih tua. Sementara pria dengan rambut blonde tersebut bangkit dari kursinya. Berusaha menyentuh bahu yang lebih muda, akan tetapi segera ditepis dengan kasar.

"Sehun-ah, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik, sebaiknya kau-"

"CEPAT KATAKAN!"

Sehun akhirnya membentak pria dihadapannya. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan menyiratkan luka yang sangat dalam. Menimbulkan rasa bersalah berkali lipat menumpuk dihatinya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah, tapi kita tidak bisa ikut campur, itu berbahaya! Dan lagi, kau dan ibumu-"

"Jangan menjadikan diriku dan putraku sebagai alasan Kris!"

Seorang wanita dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya ikut masuk kedalam ruangan yang kini terasa sangat dingin tersebut. Ia memposisikan dirinya disamping Sehun yang kini menatap khawatir padanya. Karena jujur saja, keadaannya sedang sangat tidak baik saat ini.

"Tao-ah, semua kulakukan untuk kalian dan juga mereka. Aku mohon mengertilah~"

Lirih Kris saat melihat Tao yang kembali terisak. Ini alasannya tidak tega memberi tahu Tao dan Sehun keadaan Yixing dan Junmyeon. Tao pasti akan merasa tertekan dan menyalahkan dirinya, sementara Sehun putranya akan sangat marah dan bertindak bodoh, melihat Luhan-nya sendirian menghadapi kejamnya dunia. Bagaimanapun, Kris tahu siapa lawan sahabatnya, dan untuk mengalahkan mereka sangat tidak mudah. Buktinya, Junmyeon dan Yixing saja tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Dan hal yang paling kuat dilakukan keduanya hanya dengan menjauhkan ketiga orang itu dari keluarganya.

"Kau melakukan untuk dirimu sendiri Kris! Kau hiks- kenapa kau tega membiarkan mereka berjuang sendirian hiks- mereka membutuhkan kita, Lu-luhan hiks- membutuhkan kita"

Tao bisa saja jatuh kelantai kalau saja lengan kekar Sehun tidak segera menahan tubuhnya. Mengangkat tubuh lemahnya untuk kembali berdiri dan mendudukkannya di sofa besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak Tao-ah, kalian salah faham! Aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Junmyeoon dan keluarganya menderita sendirian! Aku tidak seberengsek itu melihat keluarga sahabatku hancur!"

Kris berjongkok dihadapan Tao, menggenggam kedua tangan Tao yang kini terasa dingin. Terlihat jelas bahwa wanitanya ini menangis sejak tadi. Kris juga mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang hanya diam dan menenangkan dirinya. Dia harus mendengarkan alasan Kris terlebih dahulu. Kris benar, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu.

"Aku menyuruh kalian pindah kesini sepenuhnya hanya agar kalian bisa tenang. Saat kematian nenek Sehun, aku juga mendengar kabar kecelakaan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Melihat kalian hancur membuatku merasa tidak tega untuk memperburuk keadaan kalian. Karena itu aku menyuruh beberapa detektif untuk menyelesaikan kasus nenek Sehun san juga kasus Yixing dan Junmyeon, karena aku tahu, Luhan tidak akan berpikiran sampai kesana"

"Dan, akhirnya aku menemukan hal yang janggal pada kecelakaan Junmyeoon, sahabatku itu, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghindari kecelakaan tersebut, tapi, detektifku menemukan bahwa rem pada mobilnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, membuatku berfikir, sejak kapan seorang Kim Junmyeon yang biasanya teliti bisa lalai, bahkan tentang hal yang berbahaya seperti rem. Membuatku merasakan bahwa tidak berfungsinya rem mobil Junmyeon adalah karena kesengajaan oleh orang yang ingin menyakitinya."

"Dan sekarang daddy membiarkan Luhan berada diluar sana sendirian? Daddy bercanda? Luhan bisa saja dibunuh saat tidurnya, orang yang melakukan hal keji pada orang tuanya belum tertangkap, orang itu bisa saja melukai Luhan!"

Sehun mulai habis kesabaran saat mendengar cerita Kris. Ia merasa bodoh karena terlalu percaya pada Kris selama ini. Fokus belajar hingga lulus dengan cepat di Universitas terkemuka di Vancouver, memegang alih bagian marketing di cabang perusahaan Kris di Canada, bahkan ia lupa akan kasus kematian neneknya di Tiongkok karena terlalu fokus.

Saat Kris membawa ia dan ibunya kebandara, pesawat yang mereka tempati akan segera lepas landas, membuat ia tidak tahu sedikitpun kemana tujuan mereka. Dan saat mereka mendarat di Canada, yang merupakan tanah kelahiran Kris, ia bertanya pada sang ayah. Dan jawaban yang dilontarkan Kris adalah _'_ _Aku memiliki urusan disini! Jadi untuk sementara kalian tinggal di rumah lama keluarga Oh!_ _'_ dan Sehun memilih percaya saat itu. Dia berfikir, setidaknya, jauh dari Tiongkok, ia bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Ia bisa berfikir jernih tanpa emosi untuk kembali berusaha menemukan pembunuh sang nenek.

Satu bulan pertama yang mereka habiskan di Canada ternyata membawa dampak baik untuk keluarga kecil itu. Tao tampak lebih baik dan perlahan kembali bangkit seperti semula. Terlebih saat ia bertemu ibu Kris yang selalu memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa Tao masih memilikinya, disitulah Tao mulai mengikhlaskan ibunya. Dan untuk Sehun, melihat ibunya sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan untuknya daripada itu.

Pada bulan kedua, Sehun mulai bertanya pada sang ayah tentang kapan mereka akan kembali ke Seoul, dan saat itu Kris mengatakan _'_ _Maaf, Sehun-ah, sementara kita disini dulu, ada beberapa masalah diperusahan disini, ayah tidak bisa meninggalkannya! Dan sepertinya kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu disini, tenang saja, kau bisa mengambil semester pendek! Ayah mohon mengertilah!_ _'_ dan Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Selain karena namanya sudah terdaftar, ibunya juga ternyata sudah terlalu menikmati kehidupannya disini. Terutama dengan kakek dan neneknya.

Bulan ke tiga, Sehun menanyakan keadaan Luhan pada Kris, karena entah kenapa semua berita tentang Luhan dan keluarganya, tidak pernah dapat lagi di akses di internet maupun lewat orang kepercayaannya. Dan saat Sehun menanyakan hal tersebut, Kris pun menjawab _'_ _Mereka sedang diluar negeri untuk proyek besar, aku tidak terlalu tahu soal Luhan, tapi sepertinya Luhan sudah sekolah di Seoul, mungkin karena fokus pada sekolah ia jadi mengurangi atensinya dalam ballet!_ _'_ dan sialnya Sehun kembali percaya, terutama saat Kris menunjukkan foto Luhan dengan seragam sekolahnya yang lengkap.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan tubuh proposionalnya. Tinggi semampai dan tidak terlalu kurus. Ditambah lagi rambut caramel itu sudah berganti warna dengan blonde dengan aksen pink nya. Membuat Luhan berkali lipat lebih cantik dan menggemaskan. _'_ _Cepat selesaikan kuliahmu, setelah lulus kau bisa memegang bagian marketing untuk beberapa bulan, setelahnya, kau langsung memegang perusahaan di Seoul. Dan kau bisa bebas memiliki Luhan. Kau tahu sendiri, Junmyeon bukan tipe ayah yang dengan mudah memberikan putri tercintanya kepada sembarangan pria!_ _'_ dan Sehun menjadikan perkataan Kris sebagai cambuk baginya. Cambuk yang akan membuatnya terus terpacu untuk melakukan berbagai cara agar bisa mencapai Luhan.

"Kau membohongiku Dad!"

Ucap Sehun dengan nada suara rendah dan bahkan terdengar lirih dan putus asa. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Aku tidak Sehun, maksudku, tidak sepenuhnya! Maaf aku berbohong pada kalian soal keadaan Junmyeon dan Yixing, tapi untuk Luhan, aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu! Luhan memang di Seoul dan lebih memilih fokus pada pendidikannya. Ia mundur dari deretan ballerina terkenal dunia untuk menjadi pewaris dari pasangan terkaya dunia. Dan foto yang kuberikan padamu saat itu adalah foto paling baru yang diambil mata-mataku. Percayalah, aku melindungi mereka semampuku. Aku melindungi Luhan dari jauh, aku bahkan membantu Jongdae mempertahankan perusahaan tersebut."

"Kalian pikir darimana Jongdae bisa mendapatkan jumlah saham yang begitu banyak. Padahal ia hanya seorang sekretaris kepercayaan Junmyeon, itu semua hasil kerjasamaku dengan Jongdae. Agar tetap bisa mempertahankan perusahaan dan juga melindungi Luhan dari tiga monster itu!"

Tao mulai menatap suaminya dengan tatapan bersalah dan juga kecewa. Ia mengusap rahang tegas suaminya yang hampir sama dengan milik putranya. Ia senang Kris masih melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang sahabat, ia senang Kris juga melindungi apa yang sangat ingin dilindungi putranya. Akan tetapi rasa kecewa itu masih ada. Rasa kecewa karena tidak tahu keadaan sahabatnya yang bahkan hingga saat ini masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Putri dari sahabatnya yang harus berjuang seorang diri disana, sementara mereka berbahagia di belahan bumi yang lain tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku!"

Lirih Kris sambil memeluk kedua kaki Tao. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dipaha Tao. Menumpahkan isakan dan juga air matanya disana. Sehun yang mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kris memilih berjalan gontai kearah sang ayah. Memeluk bahu lebarnya dan juga menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Kris.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf Dad! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik punggungmu! Aku mengkhawatirkan Luhan, meninggalkannya sendirian, dan aku justru menyalahkanmu atas kebodohan diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku!"

Dan keluarga kecil itu larut dalam air mata mereka. Menikmati rasa bersalah, kerinduan, dan juga rasa putus asa dihati mereka. Saling bersumpah dalam hati bahwa setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi hal yang akan mereka sembunyikan.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Suasana di sebuah mantion mewah dengan nuansa emas dan putih itu tampak sepi dipagi hari. Hanya ada suara beberapa pelayan yang tengah sibuk membuat sarapan dan juga pelayan lain yang tengah membersihkan rumah dan juga mobil. Sebuah rutinitas monoton yang telah mereka lakukan berhari-hari bahkan bertahun-tahun.

Seorang gadis muda dengan piyama hello kitty merah muda itu tampak masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Rambut blondenya terlihat berantakan dan menutupi wajahnya. Bed cover yang harusnya menutupi tubuhnya sudah terjatuh kebawah ranjang. Penutup mata berbentuk kucing merah jambunya juga sudah terletak tidak beraturan, satu sisi menutupi sebelah mata dan satu sisi lain pada keningnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berfikir bahwa ia gadis bar-bar yang bahkan dalam tidurnya saja tidak bisa tenang.

"Kim Luhan bangun!"

Suara seorang wanita terdengar kesal dan mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Luhan. Jujur saja, teriakan wanita tadi tidak terdengar menakutkan ditelinga Luhan. Justru ia merasa bahwa, wanita tadi baru saja bernyanyi untuknya.

"Oh ayolah, apa aku harus menyirammu supaya bangun!"

Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sumber suara. Meringkuk bak bayi dalam kandungan. Ah, melihatnya seperti ini, membuat ia sadar bahwa usia gadis yang masih tidur ini masihlah seorang gadis kecil.

"Lulu sayang, _eomma_ sudah memasakkan nasi goreng kimchi, kalau kau tidak bangun juga, _eomma_ bersedia memberikannya pada kucing lucu gendut yang masih tertidur disana!"

" _Eommaaaa!_ "

Dan ancaman wanita tersebut berhasil. Lihat saja Luhan sudah langsung duduk dengan wajah merengut kesalnya yang khas bangun tidur. Mata rusa indah itu bahkan masih tertutup setengah dengan bibir mencebik imut.

" _aigooo, uri_ Lulu merajuk! Hahaha, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan turun kebawah! Kita makan bersama!"

"Uuuuh, baiklah!"

Luhan-pun berjalan gontai menuju arah kamar mandi. Memilih membersihkan dirinya agar sang ibu tidak kembali mengomeli ataupun mengancamnya. Melihat Luhan yang seperti zombie, mau tak mau wanita itu terkekeh. Bagaimanapun, Lulunya terlalu imut untuk seorang gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Direktur.

Setelahnya wanita tersebut berjalan keluar. Melirik sekilas pada sebuah kamar dengan pintu kaca yang di lapisi dengan keamanan ganda. Pintu kaca yang hanya bisa diakses orang-orang tertentu. Pintu kaca yang berisi orang-orang yang bisa membawa gadis kecilnya pergi kapan saja.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Seorang pria tampan yang sudah lengkap dengan setelah santainya berjalan menghampiri wanita tersebut. Mengecup sekilas kening sang istri dan membawanya turun kelantai dasar mention.

"Myung, entah kenapa aku merasa ingin sekali membunuh Yixing dan Junmyeon."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku takut saat mereka sadar, mereka akan membawa Luhan pergi dariku! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan, aku tidak bisa kehilangan putriku!"

"Hey Seungjong-ah, bagaimanapun, Luhan milik mereka, kita dipertemukan oleh tuhan dengan Luhan dan keluarganya pasti karena sebuah alasan. Dan alasan itu adalah, kita harus menjaga, merawat, melindungi, dan memastikan Luhan tidak kekurangan cinta dan kasih orang tua pada usianya yang masih sangat muda. Tuhan ingin kita menjaga Luhan, akan tetapi tidak untuk selamanya. Kita hanya menggantikan posisi Junmyeon dan Yixing sementara, saat waktunya tiba kita harus melepaskan Luhan. Bagaimanapun, Tuhan pasti punya sebuah rencana yang tidak pernah kita duga kedepannya."

Myungsoo mengusap sayang lengan Seungjong. Memeluk sang istri dengan lembut dan mengelus rambut halus yang terurai tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan!"

"Aku juga tidak, tapi tidak ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan sayang! Kumohon, enyahkan pikiran burukmu. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan Luhankan? Begitupun aku sayang! Aku tidak ingin Luhan membenci kita!"

"Hiks-maafkan aku Myung hiks, aku tidak akan berfikir macam-macam lagi!"

"Tenanglah sayang, tidak apa! Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Aku mencintau dan juga Luhan!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu dan juga putri cantik kita!"

Ucap myungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah tangga. Menampilkan seorang gadis remaja yang tengah berlari kecil untuk menuruni tangga.

"Astaga, kalian bermesraan tidak tahu tempat! Mata polos Lulu bisa ternodai!"

Luhan dengan lugu menutup matanya. Akan tetapi terdapat celah besar pada jarinya yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk tetap melihat pada orang tua angkatnya itu.

"Astaga, rusa kecil ini! Kami hanya berpelukan, bukan bermesraan! Ish, cemburu bilang saja!"

Myungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada sang istri. Melangkah kearah Luhan untuk mengecup sayang kening Luhan.

"Selamat pagi princess, bagaimana tidurmu?"

Ucap Myungsoo sambil mengelus lembut rambut blonde merah jambu Luhan yang terasa sangat halus.

"Tidurku sangat nyenyak semalam, _appa_ juga pasti tidur nyenyak karena bisa memeluk _eomma_ lagi!"

Kekeh Luhan yang dihadiahi cubitan kecl dari Seungjoong dipinggangnya.

Aaww~

Bahkan rusa manis itu terkekeh disela teriakannya.

"Kau benar-benar, Kim Luhan!"

Kesal Seungjoong yang lebih memilih menata nasi gorengnya dimeja dibantu beberapa pelayan.

"Luhan benar sayang, tiga hari tidur dikantor polisi membuatku sangat merindukan pelukanmu! Disana dingin, setiap hari aku tidak sengaja emeluk Woohyun. Membuatku merinding. Uuh, bagaimanapun kami sama-sama pria!"

Myungsoo memposisikan dirinya disamping Seungjoong. Myungsoo dan Seungjoong saat ini tinggal di mantion Kim. Awalnya keduanya menolak permintaan Luhan yang terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Akan tetapi saat Luhan mengatakan ia membutuhkan mereka untuk merawatnya dan juga Seungjong untuk merawat kedua orang tuanya barulah mereka menuruti kemauan Luhan.

Tidak ada sedikitpun niat keduanya untuk memanfaatkan kekayaan Luhan, bahkan mereka adalah orang yang siap berdiri di barisan paling depan untuk melindunginya. Dan semua itu murni karena rasa sayang mereka yang begitu besar pada Luhan. Mereka mencintai Luhan selayaknya putri mereka sendiri. Dan mereka akan melindungi Luhan dengan nyawa mereka.

"Kau berlebihan Myung, aku pikir kau mencintai kantor polisi, kau bahkan pernah mengatakan lebih menyukai mendengar cerita klien mu dari pada mendengar ceritaku!"

"Astaga, aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu! Oh ayolah nyonya Kim!"

Myungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Seungjong disampingnya. Wanita itu bahkan bersikap layaknya wanita yang tengah menemukan noda lipstik pada kemeja suaminya.

"Hahahaahah~ _appa_ bicara begitu pada _eomma_? Aigoo, Lulu tidak tahu _appa_ bisa sekejam itu!"

Dan mereka tertawa bahagia dengan wajah Myungsoo yang gelagapan dan justru tampak lucu dimata kedua wanita tersebut.

Ting tong~

Pintu bel mantion mewah tersebut berbunyi. Dapat mereka lihat seorang pelayang tengah berlari menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu tersebut. Dan saat pelayan itu kembali, dapat mereka lihat wajah pelayan tersebutu tampak pucat dan gelisah.

"Nona, ma-maaf menganggu waktumu!"

Pelayan tadi meremas kedua tangannya gugup. Ia takut Luhan marah padanya, jujur saja, kemarahan Luhan sekarang jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada apapun.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan berbalik kearah pelayan tersebut. Keningnya berkerut melihat ekspressi pelayan yang ia ingat bernama Choa itu.

"Di-diluar, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, di-dia-"

"Hai keponakanku, apa kabar!"

Seorang wanita dengan dress ketatnya datang memasuki mantion mewah tersebut. Dari seringaiannya terlihat jelas bahwa ia berhasil mengancam semua pelayannya diluar sana.

"Untuk apa bibi kemari?"

Jawab Luhan yang langsung pada intinya. Gadis itu bediri dari kursinya. Di ikuti Myungsoo dan juga Seungjoo yang menatap tidak suka wanita tersebut.

"Sabar sebentar sayang, astaga! Kau tidak ingin menayapa bibimu?"

Wanita tersebut menampilkan wajah sedih palsunya. Membuat Luhan terkekeh meremehkan akting murahan sang bibi. Yang benar saja, Putri Korea? Oh, dia lebih terlihat seperti penyihir dimata Luhan.

"Apa kabar, bibi Seohyun! Sekarang apa mau bibi?"

Luhan menyapa Seohyun dengan malas. Menghasilkan kekehan meyebalkan dibibir berlipstik merah menyala tersebut. Ouh, apa ia memoleskan darah manusia juga disana? Warna merahnya sangat menyeramkan! Pikir Luhan.

"Anak pintar, bibi membawakan hadiah untukmu sayang!"

Seohyun memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Luhan. Kotak berwarna putih dengan pita merah muda ditengahnya. Dengan malas Luhan membuka kotak tersebut. Sebuah gaun cantik berwarna merah muda tanpa lengan tampak terlipat indah didalamnya. Membuat siapa saja akan tergiur akan keindahan gaun yang pastinya memiliki harga puluhan ribu dollar itu.

"Gaun?"

Seohyun mengangguk ceria pada Luhan. Ia menampilkan senyum manis yang justru snagat terlihat palsu dimata Luhan.

"Jadi, apa yang bibi inginkan dariku?"

"Ouhh, anak pintar! Kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara berbisnis sekarang! Jongdae _oppa_ sepertinya mengajarimu dengan baik!"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, cepatlah!"

Jengan Luhan.

"Aku ingin posisi sebagai brand ambasador di mall barumu itu! Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku dengan mengajukan namaku saat rapat nanti?"

"Apa job mu sudah berkurang? Apa kau tidak laku lagi hingga meminta menjadi model di mall baruku?"

Luhan terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri. Entah kenapa Kim Seohyun yang saat ini sudah menjadi model terkenal itu tertarik menjadi modelnya. Ia tahu popularitas Seohyun sedang memuncak saat ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Seohyun menjadi modelnya. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Seohyun mengendalikannya. Karena ia tahu, saat ia sudah mencapai puncak dalam businesnya, Seohyun akan datang dan menuntut terimakasih darinya. Ouh, membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan merinding. Rencana dari Kim ketiga ini sudah dapat ia baca dengan mudah. Apa karena itu Seohyun di cap si bodoh oleh saudaranya yang lain? Memikirkannya membuat Luhan ingin tertawa keras sekarang.

"Hey bocah! Jangan asal bicara atau kurobek mulut kotormu!"

Seohyun hendak berjalan kearah Luhan, tetapi Myungsoo dengan segera menyuruh kedua bodyguard nya memblokade langkah Seohyun.

"Cih, jangan hanya berani bersembunyi sialan! Menjijikan!"

"Kau yang lebih menjijikan Seohyun-ssi, tidakkah kau merasa malu karena melawan seorang remaja yang bahkan jauh lebih muda darimu!"

Seungjoong menjawab Seohyun dari sisi kanan Luhan. Menatap Seohyun seolah ia adalah wabah penyakit yang menjijikan.

"Kau! Diam kau jalang! Kau hanya orang rendahan bodoh yang dimanfaatkan Luhan untuk membantunya! Menjijikan!"

Luhan mengepal tangannya mendengar perkataan Seohyun. Ia berpikir, kenapa saudara-saudara ayahnya jauh berbeda dari ayahnya. Apabila ayahnya diibaratkan sebagai malaikat, maka ketiga saudaranya adalah kebalikannya. Mereka adalah iblis tanpa hati yang bahkan jarang menggunakan otak.

"Pergi dari rumahku sekarang bibi! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang kentara sekali tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Bocah sialan! Turuti perkataanku atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya! Aku bisa menghancurkanmu dalam sekejab kalau kau tidak mematuhiku lagi kali ini!"

Ancam Seohyun sebelum ia diseret paksa keluar dari mantion oleh dua pria berbadan kekar yang telah menerima perintah dari Myungsoo.

Brukk~

Luhan tidak mampu lagi menopang beban tubuhnya, entah kenapa ia kembali merasa takut mendengar ancaman Seohyun. Selama satu tahun ini ia sudah hidup dengan ancaman, cacian, dan juga amukan saudara ayahnya, ia sudah cukup sering mendengar ancaman pembunuhan, pengahancuran, dan lainnya. Ia hanya akan memperlihatkan wajah dingin bak dinding es yang kokoh. Tapi entah kenapa setelah mereka pergi, Luhan akan kembali pada sosok nyatanya. Sosok yang lemah dan tertekan diusia mudanya.

Semua keberanian dan juga kata-kata tajam yang ia lontarkan keluar tanpa terpikirkan saat berhadapan dengan musuh-musuhnya. Dan setelah itu ia akan kembali dengan tubuh bergetar dan ketakutan. Ia akan menangis dengan rasa takut yang menjalari tubuhnya. Karena bagaimanapun, Luhan masihlah remaja yang akan beranjak dewasa. Mentalnya belum stabil, begitu juga fisiknya.

Seungjoong yang melihat Luhan kembali lemah langsung memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut. Menyembunyikan wajah Luhan didadanya. Mengusap bahu Luhan dengan lembuut serta membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang menenangkan.

"Tidak apa sayang, _eomma_ bersamamu!"

Hingga akhirnya Luhan lelah dan jatuh tertidur dipelukan Seungjoong.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sangat mencintaimu sayang, kami akan selalu melindungimu!"

Dan Myungsoo pun bergerak menggendong tubuh mungil putri angkatnya tersebut. Dibantu Seungjoong ia menidurkan kembali tubuh mungil Luhan dikasur queen size Luhan.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Incheon Airport

Pria dengan rahang tegas dan kulit putih pucat tersebut tampak keluar dari dalam bandara. Koper berukuran sedang bertengger digenggamannya. Kaca mata hitam dan juga pakaian santai musim semi tampak membalut tubuhnya dengan gagah. Kaki jenjang dan dada bidang itu berhasil membuat para wanita melirik tertarik padanya. Akan tetapi wajah dingin tanpa ekspressi tersebut mampu membuat mereka semua berfikir ulang untuk mendekati sosok tersebut.

Seorang pria dewasa lain yang tampak sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu berjalan menghampiri keberadaannya. Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada tuan mudanya. Mengambil alih koper sang tuan muda untuk ia masukkan kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan muda!"

Ucap pria yang lebih tua setelah selesai memasukkan barang sang tuan muda kedalam mobil. Ia segera beralih membukakan pintu mobil untu sosok tuan muda tersebut.

"Silahkan tuan muda!"

Dan saat pria tersebut sudah masuk, barulah pria dewasa tersebut berputar memasuki mobilnya. Mengambil alih kursi kemudi untuk segera berkendara ke kediaman tuan mudanya.

"Tidak! Untuk sekarang aku ingin kesekolah lamaku!"

"Maaf?"

"Kesekolah lamaku! Saat Senior high school!"

"Baiklah tuan muda!"

Dan mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap tersebut berjalan sedikit cepat. Sementara pria yang duduk dibangku penumpang hanya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tersenyum singkat melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Dan senyuman itu tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu penuh rasa bersalah dan juga kerinduan yang mendalam.

Setelah menempuh tiga puluh menit perjalanan, mobil sedan tersebut berheti tak jauh dari depan gerbang sebuah sekolah yang tampak masih tertutup tersebut. Pria dengan rahang tegas tersebut melirik arlojinya sebentar, sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gerbang sekolah. Ia tersenyum karena waktunya menunggu tidak akan lama karena kurang dari lima menit lagi bel pertanda kelas berakhir akan berbunyi.

Dan sesuai dugaannya,bel tersebut berbunyi tepat saat dua jarum kecil itu bertemu pada angka tiga. Semua siswa tampak tersenyum sumringah karena bebas dari salah satu neraka dunia tersebut. Meninggalkan kenangan tentang hal serupa yang kembali berputar dikepala pria tersebut. Membuat seulas senyum kembali terukir diwajah dinginnya.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, sudah berhasil membuat matanya lelah dan berair. Ia yakin bahwa ia sudah memperhatikan wajah semua murid yang keluar dari gerbang tersebut. Akan tetapi, wajah seseorang yang ia cari belum juga terlihat. Bahkan sekolah tersebut sudah hampir sepi sekarang. Dan wajah gadis itu masih belum terlihat di matanya. Hingga saat ia hampir menyerah, ia melihat wajah seseorang. Seorang pria yang dahulu ia panggil pria kecil.

"Hey, kau, Jongkook?"

Jongkook tersentak saat seseorang menyebut namanya dengan tidak sopan. Heol, bagaimanapun ia cukup terkenal disekolah ini. Tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya dengan kurang ajar seperti itu. Membuat Jongkook berbalik dengan menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Kau...?"

Jongkook tersentak dengan kehadiran pria dewasa dihadapannya. Ia masih mengingat pria ini, pria yang pernah bertengkar dengannya tiga tahun lalu di depan sekolahnya. Dan pria yang sama yang membawa Luhan hari itu.

"Kau Oh Sehun?"

Tanya Jongkook sedikit tidak yakin. Ia pernah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo bahwa cinta pertama Luhan adalah pria bernama Oh Sehun, dan ia yakin sekali bahwa dimalam hari setelah Sehun -yang saat itu ia pikir supir- membawa Luhan pulang, ia dan Luhan bertukar pesan. Dan Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia Oh Sehun.

"Ya, aku Oh Sehun, jadi Jongkook-ssi, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Luhan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Jongkook reflek menggertakan giginya. Mengakibatkan rahangnya mengeras kaku menahan amarah.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Luhan lagi? Apa pedulimu tuan muda Oh?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu saat ini, bisakah kau memberi tahuku dimana Luhan?"

Jongkook terkekeh meremehkan Sehun. Ia tengah menahan emosinya agar tidak memukul wajah Sehun saat ini juga.

"Kau tidak perlu menemui Luhan lagi, dia sudah bahagia dan sudah melupakanmu! Jadi pergilah, pergilah lebih jauh lagi, jangan sampai kembali bertemu dengan Luhan!"

Setelahnya, Jongkook berbalik memasuki mobilnya. Menginjak keras gasnya meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam dengan perkataan pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya tersebut.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Bangunan megah berlantai lima tersebut berdiri kokoh di antara gedung apartemen dan juga jalan raya pusat Gwanghamun. Bangunan dengan papan nama besar bertuliskan LUXURY tersebut dari atas tampak masih sepi. Tetapi, saat kau melihat dilantai dasar, tepatnya didepan pintu masuk terdapat gerombolan orang dengan pakaian casual formal mereka tengah berkumpul. Tepat didepan pintu masuk dua orang pria dewasa tampak berdiri mengapit seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah mengenakan lollydress diatas lutut berwarna peach. Gadis tersebut tersenyum singkat saat mendapat tepukan tangan setelah menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya.

"Jadi, nona, silahkan anda memotong pitanya sebagai simbol bahwa mall kita sudah bisa dibuka mulai hari ini!"

Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah gunting berhias pita kuning tersebut ke hadapan sang gadis. Membiarkan gadis tersebut meraihnya dan memotong pita yang terbentang didepan pintu putar tersebut.

"Mulai hari ini, Luxury town sudah resmi dibuka!"

Ucap Jongdae kepada seluruh pemegang saham yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatannya beserta sang nona. Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan bangga atas kemampuan Luhan. Gadis itu berhasil melakukan hal yang mereka janjikan dalam waktu satu tahun ini.

Berhenti dari sekolah dan memilih home schooling pada dua bulan pertama, dan lagi Luhan mengikuti prosedur Jongdae dengan rapi dan teratur dalam memantau perusahaan. Walaupun Jongdae ditunjuk sebagai penanggung jawab, semua proyek perusahaan tentu saja tetap membutuhkan tanda tangan Luhan. Dan Jongdae adalah sosok yang akan ada disisinya untuk menjelaskan secera detail proyek-proyek tersebut. Memikirkan keuntungan dan kerugian dalam penanaman saham hingga Luhan perlahan mulai mengerti dan dapat memperdalam teori Jongdae. Hingga mereka sampai pada titik ini, dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pengawasan Jongdae yang sekarang sudah menjadi suami dari Kim Minseok. Dan tentu hal ini juga dibawah pengawasan Kim Myungsoo yang saat ini dipanggil _appa_ oleh gadis tersebut.

Luhan mempersilahkan tuan-tuan tersebut memasuki mall dan melihat-lihat. Saat mereka sudah sibuk mengagumi dekorasi, desain interior, dan juga produk-produk yang dijual ditoko dengan merek ternama tersebut, kaki mungil Luhan kembali melangkah. Berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu keluar mall. Jujur saja, Luhan sudah merasa tidak nyaman sejak tadi. Ia merindukan orang tuanya entah karena apa. Hingga Luhan memutuskan menghentikan taxy dan menyuruh supir taxy tersebut agar berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

Other place

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah mantion mewah berwarna putih bersih dengan ukiran indah tersebut. Gerbang tinggi mantion tampak tertutup rapat dan dijaga oleh beberapa orang keamanan. Membuat Sehun semakin yakin bahwa Luhan menjaga keamanan mantion keluarganya dari tiga orang tersebut. Tiga orang manusia kejam yang tak lain adalah paman dan bibi Luhan sendiri.

Sehun memutuskan keluar dari mobil untuk bertanya pada sang penjaga. Mau bagaimanapun, ia harus mencari tahu bahwa Luhan benar masih berada di mention tersbeut.

"Siapa?"

Seorang penjaga dengan badan besar datang menghampiri keberadaan Sehun. Tatapan matanya tampak sangat tajam dan mengintimidasi. Membuat Sehun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Saya Oh Sehun, saya kekasih dari Luhan, jadi bisakah kau memanggilnya untukku?"

Reaksi yang diterima Sehun sangat tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Penjaga tersebut justru tertawa meremehkan. Mereka bahkan memperhatikan Sehun dari atas hingga bawah sambil tertawa.

"Yang benar saja, kau memang tampan, tapi bagaimana mungkin kau mau berbohong? Siapa lagi yang menyuruhmu eh? Nona Taeyeon, Nona Seohyun atau si sombong Taewook?"

Ucap sang pengawal dengan nada meremehkannya.

"Aku bukan suruhan dari siapapun! Jadi bisakah hanya tutup mulut dan memanggilkan Luhan kemari?"

"Berani sekali kau! Cih! Bawa dia keluar!"

Dan penjaga tersebut memberi tanda pada bawahannya untuk segera membawa Sehun pergi. Sementara Sehun yang masih bingung tentu saja melawan para pengawal tersebut. Ia memberontak hingga akhirnya para pengawal tersebut mulai memukulinya hingga Sehun tampak babak belur. Sekali lagi Sehun merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak membawa supir kepercayaan ayahnya pagi ini.

Sebuah taxy berhenti tepat didepan gerbang mantion mewah keluarga Kim. Membuat pria yang sama dengan yang menyambut Sehun berdiri didepan gerbang. Berjaga-jaga apabila ketiga musuh nona mudanya datang. Dan sosok gadis muda dengan balutan dress manisnya turun dengan anggun dari taxy tersebut. Menjadikan pria tersebut segera membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Selamat datang nona!"

Ucap pria berbadan besar tersebut dengan sopan.

"Kim Jongkook ahjussi, tidak ada yang datang kerumah bukan?"

Luhan langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan firasat aneh yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa. Ia berfikir mungkin merindukan orang tuanya, akan tetapi saat sudah di mantion, justru gejolak aneh itu masih tidak berkurang dan justru bertambah parah.

"Dari tadi pagi tidak ada, tapi, baru saja ada seorang pria yang datang dan mengaku sebagai kekasihmu nona. Tentu saja kami tidak percaya, dia mencoba melawan, jadi anak buahku sedang membereskannya!"

"Pria? Aish, apa suruhan saudara ayahku lagi?"

"Entahlah nona, dia belum mau bicara!"

"Ck, kita temui dia, kita akan buat dia bicara!"

Luhan berjalan dengan wajah datarnya menuju halaman belakang mantion Kim. Hal seperti sudah menjadi biasanya untuknya, walau ia tidak berani akan pembunuhan, tetapi ia cukup menikmati saat membuat orang-orang suruhan paman atau bibinya tersiksa fisik dan mental.

Pengawal Kim menyuruh bawahannya untuk berhenti memukuli pria malang tersebut. Dan ajaibnya, pria-pria tersebut langsung berhenti dan berbalik. Seketika mereka langsung berdiri tegak membentuk barisan setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada gadis muda yang datang bersama pengawal Kim.

Sementara sang nona muda berjalan mendekat kearah pria tersebut. Ia menggerakkan kaki indah berbalut hills merah muda tersebut hingga mendarat pada lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di-"

Perkataan Luhan terhenti saat melihat siapa pria yang ada dibawah kakinya saat ini. Pria yang sama dengan pria yang tiga tahun ini tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya. Pria berengsek yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di backstage setelah ia berusaha mati-matian agar memberikan penampilan yang terbaik untuknya.

Oh Sehun

Nama itu terucap lirih dari bibir tipis Luhan. Tatapan mata gadis tersebut berubah kosong dan dingin. Ada berbagai perasaan yang menyeruak didalam hati. Benci, rindu, cinta, dan juga kecewa. Menjadikan gadis tersebut hanya bisa diam karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengartikan perasaannya.

Lu~

Suara pria tersebut dapat ia dengar walau sudah terkesan lemah dan putus asa. Tatapan mata tersebut sama persis dengan tatapan pemuda yang dulu ia temui saat ia masih berusia lima tahun. Tatapan kagum, rindu dan juga penuh kelembutan.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu~"

Sehun terbatuk saat sampai pada ujung kalimatnya. Ia mengelap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Membuat Luhan tersadar dan segera berjongkok dihadapan Sehun.

"Menyebalkan! Harusnya kau tidak datang sekarang! Kalian cepat bantu aku!"

Luhan berteriak panik sambil membantu memapah tubuh Sehun. Wajah gadis tersebut tidak lagi terkesan dingin. Akan tetapi justru terlihat seperti sangat khawatir dan takut kehilangan. Menjadikan para pengawalnya segera membantu tubuh kecil Luhan membawa tubuh Sehun.

"Maafkan aku!"

Kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum pria tersebut pingsan tepat dipelukan Luhan.

"Hey hey! Oh Sehun! Jangan mati! Jangan bercanda atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya oppa!"

Panik Luhan saat merasakan tubuh Sehun terkulai lemas dipelukannya.

"Cepat bergerak sialan! Dan suruh jeongi _eomma_ menemlfon dokter Baek!"

Dan seketika Jongkook langsung bergerak mencari keberadaan ibu Luhan dan memanggil dokter cantik dan salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim!

"Oh Sehun bangun kau!"

"Bangun atau aku membencimu!"

Dan air mata Luhan menetes deras karena merasa bersalah pada.

T B C

Holla apa kabarrr~~~ i'm here baibhhh~ mwuehehehhe, gak banyak omong, keep review and support guys!

Ps: aku pasti bakal namatin semua ff aku! Tapi tentu, semua butuh waktu sayang-sayangkuuuu~


	7. Chapter 7

**That Naughty Child Is Mine!**

 **HunHan Fan Fiction**

 **®Selulu7 Present®**

 **Rate M**

 **Cast ALL EXO Member #OT12 and Other**

 **Fluffy Romance Drama Pedofil**

 **Warning! This is Pedo and GS for some Uke or Bottom! Don't Like? Just Go Away!**

 **Oh Sehun, pangeran tampan SM high school dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. "But mom! Dia masih sangat kecil! Dan sedikit kurang waras!" -Sehun- "Kenapa Sehun oppa tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! Omo! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" -Luhan- "Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!" "Aku menyukai Sehun oppa karena dia tampan!"**

Ø

Ø

Ø

Chapter 7

 _Lu~_

 _Suara pria tersebut dapat ia dengar walau sudah terkesan lemah dan putus asa. Tatapan mata tersebut sama persis dengan tatapan pemuda yang dulu ia temui saat ia masih berusia lima tahun. Tatapan kagum, rindu dan juga penuh kelembutan._

" _Aku merindukanmu Lu~"_

 _Sehun terbatuk saat sampai pada ujung kalimatnya. Ia mengelap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Membuat Luhan tersadar dan segera berjongkok dihadapan Sehun._

" _Menyebalkan! Harusnya kau tidak datang sekarang! Kalian cepat bantu aku!"_

 _Luhan berteriak panik sambil membantu memapah tubuh Sehun. Wajah gadis tersebut tidak lagi terkesan dingin. Akan tetapi justru terlihat seperti sangat khawatir dan takut kehilangan. Menjadikan para pengawalnya segera membantu tubuh kecil Luhan membawa tubuh Sehun._

" _Maafkan aku!"_

 _Kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum pria tersebut pingsan tepat dipelukan Luhan._

" _Hey hey! Oh Sehun! Jangan mati! Jangan bercanda atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya oppa!"_

 _Panik Luhan saat merasakan tubuh Sehun terkulai lemas dipelukannya._

" _Cepat bergerak sialan! Dan suruh jeongi eomma menemlfon dokter Baek!"_

 _Dan seketika Jongkook langsung bergerak mencari keberadaan ibu Luhan dan memanggil dokter cantik dan salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim!_

" _Oh Sehun bangun kau!"_

" _Bangun atau aku membencimu!"_

 _Dan air mata Luhan menetes deras karena merasa bersalah pada sosok tersebut._

~TNCIM~

Sosok mungil tersebut baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut panjangnya yang basah. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya berusaha dengan begitu rambut indah tersebut akan mengering. Pandangannya ia arahkan pada sosok yang masih terbaring diranjangnya queen size miliknya. Sosok yang saat ini diwajahnya sudah terdapat lebam dan juga perban. Ia sedikit meringis mengingat sosok tersebut berjengkit dalam tidurnya saat dokter mengobati lukanya.

Lu~

Dan ini juga sudah untuk kesekian kali dalam dua jam ini pria diranjangnya itu menyebut namanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia impikan hingga mengigau seperti itu. Membuat gadis mungil tersebut bergerak kearahnya. Meletakkan telapak tangannya dipipi pria tersebut. Dan hawa panas dari sang pemilik terasa hingga ketelapak tangannya. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut hingga terpekik kecil.

"Astaga, dokter itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Ck, pasiennya demam saja dia tidak tahu! Dasar tidak bisa diandalkan!"

Kesal sang gadis. Dengan segera gadis tersebut keluar dari kamarnya. Menyuruh pelayannya membawakan kantung es kekamarnya. Dan ia segera kembali kedalam untuk mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

Luhan-ah~

Suara lelaki tersebut kembali terdengar saat Luhan selesai mengenakan piyama hello kittynya. Tangan pria tersebut terangkat lemah keatas dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya berat dan melangkah ke arah pria tersebut. Menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Aku disini!"

Dan suara halus itu berhasil membuat kerutan di dahi pria tersebut hilang dengan perlahan. Membuat tangan mungil Luhan terulur menghapus keringatnya.

"Sehun _oppa_!"

Dan panggilan halus Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya. Hingga membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan tak lama seorang pelayan datang membawakan kantong es yang Luhan suruh. Dan Luhan dengan cekatan meletakkan kantong es tersebut dikening Sehun.

Cklek~

Hampir saja Luhan jatuh tertidur disamping Sehun apabila suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tidak segera menyadarkannya. Luhan melirik sosok yang tengah berdiri dipintu tersebut dengan matanya yang sayu karena menahan kantuk.

"Oh, ada apa _eomma_?"

Tanya Luhan saat melihat Seungjoong berjalan kearahnya. Mengusap surai halus Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau lelah sayang? Mau tidur dengan _eomma_ malam ini?"

Tanya Seungjoong pada sang putri. Bagaimanapun ia tidak rela membiarkan putrinya tidur satu ranjang dengan laki-laki ini. Entah kenapa Seungjoong tidak menyukai keberadaan laki-laki yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu saat melihat Luhan yang menangis khawatir sambil memapahnya tadi. Seungjoon memiliki firasat tidak baik dengan kehadiran laki-laki ini ditengah keluarga kecilnya.

"Tidak _eomma_ , aku akan tidur disini saja! Lagi pula ia tanggung jawabku!"

Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya yang menggemaskan. Membuat secara reflek Seungjoong ikut tersenyum pada putri kecilnya.

"Baiklah sayang, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_! Siapa laki-laki tampan ini?"

"Dia Oh Sehun. Putra sahabat mommy dan daddy. Dia pria yang meninggalkanku di panggung tiga tahun lalu"

Luhan tersenyum kecut pada kalimat terakhirnya. Mengingat kembali kekecewaannya pada sosok yang tengah terbaring ini. Dan entah kenapa, rasa kepedulian yang tadi memupuk dihatinya kini kembali menguap karena mengingat bagaimana Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menghargai usaha dan kerja kerasnya sama sekali. Dan entah kenapa, ada bisikan jahat di sisi kirinya untuk membenci sosok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya selama delapan tahun ini.

"Cinta pertamamu?"

Tebak Seungjoong langsung mendapat senyuman miris dari Luhan.

"Ya, cinta pertama yang tidak berhasil!"

Kekeh Luhan. Akan tetapi Seungjoong dapat melihat ada lelehan air mata disudut pelupuk rusa tersebut. Menambah besarnya rasa ketidak sukaan Seungjoong pada sosok yang masih tertidur disana. Sosok yang menyakiti putrinya. Walau sudah lama, bagi Seungjoong siapapun yang menyakiti putrinya adalah manusia yang tidak pantas dimaafkan.

" _Eomma,_ aku akan tidur dikamar mommy dan daddy saja malam ini. _Eomma_ tidurlah! Aku menyayangimu!"

Luhan mengecup sayang pipi Sengjoong setelah menghapus lelehan tersebut dari wajahnya. Ia tersenyum amat manis sebelum melangkah cepat keluar kamarnya menuju kamar orang tua kandungnya yang masih tidak berniat membuka mata. Meninggalkan Seungjoong yang menatap marah pada Sehun.

"Luhan sudah pergi! Jadi, Untuk apa kau kembali lagi pada putriku?"

Tanya Seungjoong dengan suara dinginnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun sudah bangun sejak tadi dan mendengar semuanya. Ingat, Seungjoong adalah seorang perawat senior, dan ia tau mana pasien yang benar-benar tertidur atau yang sedang berpura-pura.

"Putrimu? Yang benar saja, dia putri dari Kim Junmyoon dan Zhang Yi Xing, perawat Kim"

Sehun berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Menempelkan punggungnya pada headboard dan menatap dingin pada Seungjoong. Menghasilkan tatapan kebencian dari Seungjoong padanya.

"Easy nyonya! Aku tidak berniat menyakiti putrimu! Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali cinta pertamaku!"

"Apa maksudmu berengsek?"

"Aku datang untuk melindungi Luhan dan mendapatkannya kembali! Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin mengembalikan Luhan-ku seperti Luhan yang dulu!"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas! Aku akan mengembalikan Luhan pada dirinya yang dulu! Luhan yang ceria, hangat, dan manja! Bahkan, aku akan membuatnya kembali menjadi ballerina dunia seperti impiannya dahulu!"

"Cih! Kau gila? Setelah meninggalkannya kau pikir Luhan masih ingin mempercayaimu?"

Swungjoong menatap remeh pada Sehun yang saat ini sudah terdiam karena perkataannya.

"Anak muda sepertimu, lebih baik menjauh dan jangan kacaukan kehidupan orang lain! Pergilah belajar dan bersenang-senang sesukamu! Luhan adalah putriku, aku yang tahu bagaiman putriku!"

"Cih, kau? Aku tidak ingat Luhan memiliki ibu seprtimu! Kau memang baik dan mencintai Luhan dengan hidupmu, tapi, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Luhan dan apa yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkannya! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan! Aku! Aku dan keluargaku, kamilah yang lebih tahu semua tentang Luhan dan keluarganya, karena kami, mengenalnya jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya!"

Dan dengan perkataan Sehun, berhasil membuat Seungjoong kehabisan kata-katanya. Sehun benar, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Luhan inginkan dan tidak ia inginkan. Ia tidak tahu, apa Luhan benar-benar menyukai kehidupannya saat ini atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hati gadis kecil yang sudah seperti hidupnya itu. Tapi,

"Dan kau pikir kau mengetahui segalanya? Kau tidak tahu apa yang dialami Luhan selama ini! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Oh Sehun! Perhatikan kesalahanmu dahulu, baru kau bisa berfikir mengembalikan kehidupannya seperti dahulu!"

Seungjoong lebih tahu segala hal yang dialami putrinya setahun ini. Seungjoog lebih tahu penyebab Luhan berubah. Dan Seungjoong lebih tahu bahwa makhluk kecil dan hangat tersebut tidak sama lagi. Hatinya mungkin sudah terluka karena pria ini meninggalkannya, dan luka itu harus disiram dengan air garam karena keadaan orang tuanya. Hingga kini hati gadis tersebut sudah mati rasa hingga nyaris membeku karena keadaan barunya.

Sementara Seungjoong kembali menangis dan meninggalkan kamar Luhan yang sekarang ditempati Sehun, pria tersebut justru terdiam dengan wajah kakunya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bagai baru saja dihantam palu besar karena perkataan Seungjoong. Ia tidak ada disisi Luhan saat gadis itu membutuhkannya. Ia tidak ada disisi gadis itu saat membutuhkan perlindungannya. Dan itu menyakitkan. Menyadarkannya akan kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun! Kau berengsek bodoh! Oh Sehun sialan!"

Dan malam itu dilewati Sehun dengan merutuki dirinya sendiri hingga ia tertidur karena demam dan juga sakit yang ia alami.

Di sisi lain mansion mewah keluarga Kim, seorang gadis tengah menangis sambil memeluk tubuh ibunya, sementara satu tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan sang ayah.

Hiks~

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan sang ibu. Berusaha meredam suara sesegukannya disana.

"Kenapa dia harus kembali? Hiks, Lulu tidak ingin Sehun _oppa_ kembali. Hiks, Lulu tidak butuh! Lulu membencinya hiks~ mommy, Lulu hanya butuh mommy dan daddy!"

Hingga akhirnya gadis tersebut tidur dengan wajah sembab dipelukan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terbaring koma di satu kasur king size tersebut.

 _Lulu~_

Ø

Ø

Ø

Pagi ini masih seperti pagi-pagi biasanya di mansion Kim. Seorang wanita cantik tampak tengah sibuk menata menu sarapan pagi hari dengan bantuan dari beberapa pelayan mansion. Wanita itu sudah cantik dengan pakaian casual nya karena memang berniat keluar mansion hari ini.

"Morning _eomma_!"

Sapa seorang gadis kecil yang saat ini juga sudah lengkap dengan pakaian formalnya. Rok span yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya dan kembang di bagian bawahnya berwarna hitam dan juga blus merah muda lembut yang ditutupi kembali oleh blazer berwarna hitam. Serta sebuah wedges lima centi sudah menutup manis kaki kecilnya.

"Astaga Lulu, apa ada rapat lagi hari ini?"

Tanya Seungjoong yang baru saja meletakkan menu terakhirnya di meja makan. Melihat putrinya sudah rapi di pagi hari membuat Seungjoong sedikit terkejut.

"Iya _eomma_ , ada rapat penting hari ini, hah~ aku masih mengantuk!"

Rengek Luhan sambil merebahkan kepalanya dimeja makan. Wajar saja, semalam ia bekerja lalu peresmian, lalu sedikit bergadang karena Sehun. Ah, pria itu! Apa dia sudah bangun? Apa lukanya sudah membaik? Uh, tidak tidak! Bukan saatnya memikirkan Oh Sehun itu. Menyebalkan sekali!

Dengan segera Luhan mengambil gelas disisinya yang sudah diisi air mineral oleh Seungjoong. Dan Luhan menghabiskannya dengan sekali tenggak.

"Pelan-pelan gadis nakal!"

Luhan mendapat usapan lembut di kepalanya karena ulah pemilik Seungjoong. Membuat nyonya Kim tersebut terkekeh karena melihat wajah cemberut putri kecilnya.

" _Appa_!"

Luhan kembali merapikan rambutya. Menatap kesal sang ibu yang justru malah menertawakannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka menikmati sarapan mereka bersama dengan tenang. Tak sampai lima menit Luhan kembali teringat akan sosok yang mungkin masih tidur dikamarnya. Ia menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan sarapan Sehun diatas nampan. Mungkin saja pria itu tidak bisa turun karena sakitnya.

"Lu, adik _eomma_ akan menginap disini beberapa hari, bolehkah?"

Seungjoong menatap ragu putri kecilnya yang kini tampak sibuk menikmati sarapannya. Mengalihkan pandangan Luhan pada sang ibu yag kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Boleh saja _eomma_ , aku percaya pada _eomma_!"

Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Dan Seungjoong mengerti maksud kalimat percaya putrinya tersebut. Luhan percaya bahwa ia tidak mungkin memasukkan orang jahat kedalam rumahnya.

"Ya sayang, hanya beberapa waktu! Dia sedang bersiap mencari pekerjaan disini, dia hanya delapan tahun lebih tua darimu!"

"Iya _eomma_! Ah, pekerjaan? Suruh saja dia melamar di perusahaan, kami memiliki beberapa kursi kosong di bagian manager pemasaran!"

Ucap Luhan sambil mengingat kembali bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu manager Song mengundurkan diri karena berniat membangun usahanya sendiri saat ini. Dan Luhan mendukungnya karena mantan manager pemasaran diperusahaannya tersebut beralih menjadi pemegang saham di department store nya dan membuka sebuah caffe disana.

"Benarkah? Tepat sekali, Boran memang jurusan business management promoting!"

Senang Seungjoong yang saat ini mulai memoleskan bedak tipis diwajah cantik Luhan yang memang belum di poles sama sekali sejak tadi. Seungjoong bahkan rela meninggalkan sarapannya untuk menata makeup dan rambut Luhan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Seungjoong mengurus hal tersebut. Karena Luhan tidak percaya orang lain untuk menyentuh rambutnya selain Seungjoong dan Hyuna yang telah menjadi pengasuhnya sejak kecil.

"Boran? Tidak seperti nama orang Korea!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sambil menikmati daging kecap buatan Seungjoong dengan khitmat.

"Ya, sebenarnya dia adik tiri _eomma_ , namanya Jin Boran! Dia sangat tampan dan juga manis! Dia juga baik dan cukup pintar! Dan tentunya dia masih fresh graduated"

Ucap Seungjoong sambil menjalin kecil rambut Luhan dibagian kiri dan kanan, untuk kemudian ia lilitkan selang seling di rambutnya yang bebas dan sedikit bergelombang. Menghasilkan ikatan indah yang seperti melilitnya. Dan Seungjoong tersenyum karena hasil pekerjaannya.

"Anak ini kenapa bisa sangat cantik!"

Kekeh Myungsoo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatan istri dan putrinya sambil menikmati sarapannya. Pemandangan biasa yang entah kenapa selalu ia rindukan apabila ia harus menghabiskan waktunya di luar kota.

"Aku memang cantik sejak lahir _appa_!"

Sombong Luhan yang menghasilkan tawa renyah dari Seungjoong dan cibiran main-main dari Myungsoo. Sebuah kehangatan yang selalu menghiasi keluarga kecil ini. Tanpa tahu bahwa dihati kecilnya Luhan masih merasa kosong akan keadaan ini. Walau ia bahagia, akan tetapi sebagai anak ia masih merasakan kekosongan dan kerinduan tersebut. Sebuah perasaan dimana ia menginginkan orang tua kandungnyalah yang berada disini bersamanya.

~TNCIM~

Luhan membawa nampan besi tersebut kedalam kamarnya. Ia melihat sosok tersebut masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah tampan itu yang ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali. Justru terlihat semakin tampan dan dewasa.

Dan tanpa sapaan dan niatan membangunkan sosok tersebut, Luhan meletakkan nampan besi itu dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil note merah jambu dan juga pena birunya. Menulis sesuatu dan meletakkan di atas nampan. Ia juga menyempatkan diri mengecek suhu tubuh pria tersebut, dan membandingkannya dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sudah lebih baik!"

Ia sedikit tersenyum mengetahui hal tersebut. Akan tetapi saat ia hendak bangkit sebuah tangan lebih dahulu menangkap tangan mungilnya. Dengan cepat sebuah tarikan kuat berhasil membuat tubuh mungil tersebut jatuh kedalam pelukan sosok tersebut. Membuat Luhan terpaksa terpekik kecil hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel dengan tangan sang pria yang kini melingkar manis dipinggang mungil Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? lepaskan aku!"

Luhan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kukungan tubuh besar Sehun. Ia juga memberontak dengan memukul-mukul kecil dada Sehun. Akan tetapi hanya pelukan yang semakin eratlah yang Luhan dapatkan.

"Hanya sebentar Lu, aku janji!"

Suara Sehun begitu lembut dan sarat akan permohonan. Membuat Luhan merasa tidak tega menolak. Hingga Luhan hanya memilih membiarkan Sehun menikmati aromanya tanpa berniat membalasnya sama sekali. Walau dalam hati gadis tersebut berteriak merutuki keegoisannya tersebut.

Sementara Sehun menikmati aroma Luhan serta kehangatan gadis kecil yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi remaja cantik tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil karena sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar sudah berubah. Dulu, se kasar apapun ia pada Luhan, gadis ini akan tetap tersenyum walau ia hanya ia tatap. Akan tetapi, sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Tidak ada lagi Luhan yang kekanakan dan lembut. Gadis ini benar-benar sudah memiliki hati yang beku. Dan Sehun sadar bahwa salah satu penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu, maafkan aku!"

Ucap Sehun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Luhan. Dan Luhan dapat merasakan hangat mengalir kebahunya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku tuan Oh, aku harus berangkat bekerja saat ini!"

Ucap Luhan dengan nada suaranya yang dingin dan tak bersahabat. Ia berucap seakan ia sedang berbicara dengan klien dan juga karyawannya. Dan hal tersebut tentu saja berhasil melukai perasaan Sehun. Apa sebesar itu kesalahannya hingga Luhan merubah sikap terhadapnya? Demi Tuhan, mereka berpisah awalnya memang karena kebodohan dirinya, tapi setelah itu Sehun bersumpah kalau ia tidak berniat meninggalkan Luhan selama ini. Ia juga sudah berfikir akan kembali pada Luhan pada bulan pertama perpisahan mereka, tapi ia tahu waktu belum berpihak padanya. Ia lebih suka Luhan memukulnya atau membunuhnya langsung dari pada gadis ini bersikap dingin padanya. Karena ini lebih menyiksa dari apapun.

"Luhan, kumohon dengarkan aku. Lu, aku-"

"Lu, apa sudah selesai? Kita berangkat se- apa yang kau lakukan!"

Myungsoo yang berniat memanggil Luhan di kamarnya terkejut melihat seorang pria tengah tidur diranjang putrinya dan dalam keadaan tertindih. Pria tersebut segera saja berjalan mendekat dan menarik tubuh Luhan dari Sehun. Menyebabkan gadis tersebut berdiri tegak walau nyaris tumbang apabila Myungsoo tidak segera menahan tubuh kecilnya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam kamar putriku?"

Ucap Myungsoo dengan nada suara yang dingin dan menuntut serta sedikit bentakan. Membuat Luhan meringkuk dibalik tubuh besar Myungsoo karena ini pertama kalinya Myungsoo membentak seseorang dihadapannya.

"Cih, kau yang siapa paman? Ah, apa kau suami dari bibi itu? Dengar paman, aku Oh Sehun, putra dari Kris Oh dan Zi Tao, sahabat baik dari tuan dan nyonya Kim! Dan juga, aku calon suami Luhan!"

Ucap Sehun dengan menyeringai pada Myungsoo. Entah dari mana Sehun mendapat pemikiran untuk mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal tersebut pada Myungsoo. Akan tetapi melihat pasangan suami istri ini yang begitu posesife dan menyebalkan hingga mengatur Luhan membuat Sehun muak dan tidak suka. Ia tidak suka Luhan dikendalikan oleh dua orang asing tersebut. Sehun percaya, sebaik apapun seseorang, pasti ada secuil hal busuk yang mereka sembunyikan. Dan Sehun yakin, kedua orang ini memiliki hal busuk tersebut.

"Apa? Cih, jangan asal bicara anak muda! Satu tahun aku bersama Luhan tidak pernah satu kalipun aku melihat wajahmu ataupun orang tuamu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu di rumah sakit! Jadi jangan asal bicara anak muda! Sebaiknya kau pergi sbell"

Myungsoo menyeringai menang saat melihat Sehun yang tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Membuat pria dewasa tersebut menarik lembut lengan putrinya berjalan keluar.

"Sarapanlah dan minum obatmu, setelah itu pulanglah, Sehun _oppa_!"

Ucap Luhan sebelum gadis itu menghilang dibalilk pintu kayu kokoh tersebut. Meningalkan Sehun yang tersenyum miris karena lagi-lagi waktunya untuk bicara pada gadis itu harus kembali lenyap karena kehadiran orang asing.

"Maafkan aku Lu! Tapi aku berjanji akan melindungimu mulai saat ini!"

Ø

Ø

Ø

Luhan berjalan dengan anggun memasuki gedung mewah pencakar langit berlabel EXO entertainment tersebut. Saat ia memasuki lobby, para karyawan perusahaan segera membungkukkan tubuh mereka pada sang nona muda yang datang bersama sekretaris kepercayaannya di perusahaan sang ibu. Ya, Luhan memiliki dua sekretaris karena ia bekerja pada dua perusahaan berbeda. Apabila untuk Kim Corp ia memiliki Jongdae, maka disini, ia memiliki Angela sebagai orang kepercayaannya. Angela adalah kakak sepupu sekaligus orang kepercayaan ibunya. Mereka sudah bekerja sama membangun entertainment ini sejak langkah pertama. Dan Luhan bersyukur, Angela justru membantunya mempertahankan posisi sang ibu.

Kakeknya yang dulu memegang perusahaan saat ini sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat. Sudah dua bulan ini sang kakek hanya bisa duduk dan berbaring karena diabetes yang dideritanya memperburuk daya tahan tubuhnya. Hingga Luhan yang tidak tega segera mengambil alih perusahaan sang ibu walau ia sendiri sudah cukup kewalahan dengan perusahaan ayahnya. Akan tetapi, Angela segera bertindak dan mengambil lebih dari setengah beban Luhan di perusahaan ini. Hingga Luhan hanya perlu datang keperusahaan untuk menghadiri rapat atau memang hanya untuk menandatangani proyek besar dan penting bagi perusahaan, karena bagaimanapun, nama Luhan-lah yang tertera sebagai pewaris tunggal EXO Entertainment.

"Nona muda, selamat pagi!"

Rombongan boys group baru yang kini tengah naik daun tersebut tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada Luhan. Walau mereka lebih tua dari pada sang gadis mereka tetap menghormati posisi Luhan sebagai direktur mereka saat ini. Dan membungkuk sopan tidak malu mereka lakuka pada sang nona muda. Walau ada juga beberapa artist tidak tahu diri yang justru hanya tersenyum sekilas seakan Luhan adalah adik kecil mereka.

"Silahkan masuk duluan nona!"

Ucap seorang pria manis yang tengah tersenyum tampan pada sosok cantik tersebut. Sementara Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman seadanya seperti biasa. Ia memasuki lift dengan wajah datarnya lagi. Menekan tombol paling atas di gedung tersebut setelah sembilan pria tadi juga mengikutinya masuk. Dan salah satu dari mereka menekan tombol practice flour.

"Nona, anda terlihat cantik sekali pagi ini!"

Ucap seorang pria berwajah tampan seperti campuran Amerika tersebut pada Luhan. Membuat gadis tersebut hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis yang sukses membuat mereka bersembilan meleleh. Bagaimana mereka tidak jatuh hati pada gadis ini. Dia cantik, cerdas, berbakat, dan juga kaya raya. Semuanya sempurna. Hanya saja gadis ini terlalu sulit untuk didekati. Karena sifat dingin dan tidak banyak bicaranya.

Ting~

Pintu lift itu terbuka saat sampai pada tujuan kesembilan pria tersebut. Dan mereka membungkuk sekali lagi apda Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan dan senyum lebar.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan nona! Ganbatte ne!"

Dan Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol pria-pria tersebut. Melipat tangannya didada menunggu pintu lift terbuka sambil memperhatikan kesembilannya yang masih bertingkah konyol.

"Kalian juga, berjuanglah NCT 127! penampilan kalian semakin baik!"

Ucap Luhan membuat kesembilannya terpaku tidak percaya mendengar suara halus itu memuji mereka. Hingga pintu lift tertutup dan kesembilannya masih berwajah kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Astaga, apa nona Luhan baru saja menyemangati kita? Oh Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini! Suara halus itu! Ouh shit! Apa ini mimpi Jae?"

"Yuta bodoh! Ini sakit!"

Protes salah satu rekannya yang baru saja ia cubit.

"Bukan mimpi! Huwaaa~"

Dan kemudian pria bernama Yuta tersebut tampak berlari ke ruang latihan dengan selebrasinya.

~TNCIM~

Luhan mendengus setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Angela barusan. Ia tidak menyangka wanita ular itu akan berulah hingga merugikan perusahaan karena kebodohannya sendiri. Luhan tau bahwa tidak semua artis di bawah naungan ibunya benar-benar mematuhi peraturan. Tidak jarang ada yang seperti wanita ini yang dengan seenak hati melakukan ini itu tanpa tahu bahwa hal tersebut justru mampu mencoreng citra perusahaan.

"Bi, bawa Bae Irene dan teman-temannya kesini!"

Ya, Bae Irene. Seniornya dahulu yang kini bekerja menjadi artis diperusahaannya. Irene dan dua temannya berhasil lolos dalam audisi tahunan yang diadakan perusahaan, mereka hanya menjadi trainee selama empat bulan dan saat ini sudah menjadi rookie group dengan tambahan dua anggota lagi yang sudah menjadi trainee lebih lama di perusahaannya. Semua halnya banyak berubah hanya selama satu tahun ini.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari Lu, aku rasa mereka akan segera sampai!"

Ujar Angela yangg kini tengah menutup berkas laporannya tadi.

"Eung!"

Dan Luhan kembali mempelajari kesimpulan dan jalan keluar yang disarankan oleh Angela tadi. Ia mencoba memikirkan apakah ada cara lain untuk mengembalikan citra rookie yang saat ini tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan pecinta musik tersebut.

"Maaf kami terlambat!"

Ucap seorang gadis yang lebih dahulu masuk keruangan direktur muda mereka tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat pada Angela dan Luhan.

"Duduklah Seulgi-ah! Mana yang lain?"

Ucap Angela pada gadis tersebut. Dan sang gadis hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Mereka tidak mau masuk nona!"

Ucap Seulgi dengan sopan. Walau lembut dan sopan di luar, entah kenapa Luhan tetap tidak bisa menyukai wanita tersebut. Jangan bertanya kenapa, karena Luhan sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Irene Wendy dan Yerin tidak mau masuk, tapi kenapa dengan Joy?"

Tanya Luhan dengan nada dinginnya. Gadis itu berjalan meningalkan mejanya. Duduk di sofa single yang diperuntunkan untuknya. Sebelum Angela juga menempati sofa panjang disisi kanan Luhan.

"Joy eunghh, dia takut bertemu denganmu!"

"Konyol! Suruh mereka semua masuk atau aku benar-benar akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada kalian!"

Luhan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya hinga sampai untuk didengar keluar ruangan. Dan dengan segera mereka memasuki ruangan Luhan dengan saling mendorong hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh bersama didepan pintu. Menghasilkan wajah terkejut Angela dan Seulgi akan tetapi tidak bagi Luhan, gadis itu justru menyeringai seakan baru saja memenangkan taruhan besarnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Duduklah!"

Ucap Angela setelah ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Dan gadis-gadis tersebut merapikan dirinya dan duduk di samping Angela dan Seulgi.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar alasan konyol kalian! Kami sudah melakukan rapat karena skandal bodoh kalian! Cih, berpesta di club malam dengan gaun mini bahkan tanpa penyamaran? Ouh, seberapa bodohnya kalian hingga merusah citra kalian sendiri!"

Luhan melemparkan dokumen kemeja dengan keras. Membuat keenam wanita tersebut memekik kecil dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kalian bodoh hah? Image kalian adalah gadis remaja, bukan wanita penggoda! Bertindaklah seakan seperti gadis remaja yang biasa kalian perlihatkan di publik! Perusahaan tidak melarang kalian berpesta seperti jalang pada umumnya, tapi pikirkan image kalian! Gaun kalian, minuman kalian dan cara kalian berpesta sungguh benar-benar! Ouh!"

Luhan memijit kecil keningnya karena menahan kesal. Jujur saja, kepalanya sudah sakit dari tadi. Ia berusaha menahannya dihadapan Angela karena tidak ingin wanita itu ikut stress karenanya. Ia tahu Angela tidak akan tega melihatnya marah.

"Maafkan kami nona muda!"

Ucap Joy dan Seulgi yang terlihat benar-benar menyesal saat ini. Sementara tiga temannya tampak menunduk dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Mereka mengepalkan tangannya karena emosi. Dari awal mereka tidak benar-benar berniat berada diposisi ini, akan tetapi keadaan memaksa mereka. Mereka ingin bertindak masa bodoh pada Luhan yang kini menjadi direktur, akan tetapi melihat Luhan yang bertindak mengatur membuat mereka jengah. Mau bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah seniornya disekolah.

"Jangan bertindak seakan kami ini adalah bonekamu! Kami juga manusia yang membutuhkan hiburan! Jangan hanya karena masalah kecil tersebut kau menjadi bebas memaksa kami Kim Luhan!"

Ujar Irene yang sudah jengah pada Luhan. Ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar, akan tetapi gengsinya jauh lebih besar dari pada otaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka Luhan memperlakukannya seenaknya.

"Irene-ssi, ingatlah, kau sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan ini. Kau sudah bersumpah diatas kertas dengan tanda tanganmu akan menuruti rule dari perusahaan ini sampai kontrakmu berakhir. Jadi aku bebas mengaturmu dan teman-temanmu! Irene-ssi, perusahaanku berniat mencetak idola bukan jalang!"

Ujar Luhan sambil menatap dingin Irene, yang tentu saja dibaas dengan sama dinginnya oleh wanita tersebut. Dan Luhan tidak lagi menerima sanggahan dari Irene. Membuat gadis tersebut tersenyum miring sambil bergerak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandara sofa.

"Aku sudah menutupi skandal kalian dengan comebacknya senior kalian, hingga kini natizen fokus pada mereka. Akan tetapi, kalian harus menerima sanksi dari perusahaan. Mulai sekarang kegiatan kalian akan dipantau 24 jam oleh manager kalian yang saat ini bertambah menjadi tiga orang. Dan lagi, kalian tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun selama satu bulan kedepan. Kecuali berlatih dan membuat lagu. Dan untuk comeback stage kalian, aku undur menjadi musim panas mendatang, bersiaplah!"

Dan keputusan akhir Luhan meleset jauh dari saran yang disampaikan Angela dan beberapa pemegang saham lainnya. Hingga setelah gadis-gadis tersebut pergi barulah Angela menatap Luhan dengan kesal.

"Kau terlalu memperlakukan mereka dengan baik Lu! Tiga manager? Heol, mereka hanya berlima dan kau menambah satu lagi, itu keuntungan untuk mereka! Dan apa itu, kenapa hanya satu bulan? Kita sepakat kalau mereka akan dihukum tidak tampil hingga jadwal comeback stage mereka di musim panas mendatang!"

"Hah, sudahlah bi! Kita tidak boleh terlalu keras pada mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah cukup banyak mencetak uang untuk perusahaan dalam beberapa bulan ini. Dan lagi, kalau kita menghukum mereka terlalu lama, itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik persiapkan comeback mereka saat ini dengan lebih matang. Block semua berita yang masih tersisa dan report semua video yang tersebar."

"Dasar anak ini!"

Dan Angela hanya dapat tersenyum pasrah menghadapi gadis didepannya. Bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakan Luhan ada benarnya juga. Ah, kapan gadis ini bicara hal yang salah? Kekeh Angela dalam hatinya.

"Istirahatlah, sebentar lagi kita ada pertemuan dengan crew penyedia jasa untuk konser. Konser seonyosidae sudah dekat."

"Eung!"

Luhanpun berdiri untuk berpindah ke sofa panjang di sisinya. Membaringkan tubuhnya hingga ia tertidur di atas sofa karena kelelehan. Membuat Angela menatap iba sosok mungil tersebut. Tangannya terulur mengusap sayang rambut halus Luhan. Ia tersenyum sedih melihat gadis kecil yang seharusnya bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman seusianya justru terjebak dalam keadaan yang mengakibatkan dirinya terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya. Bukan dari segi wajah, akan tetap dari segi sifat dan pola pikirnya. Ditambah lagi ia memimpin perusahan tempat ratusan orang bergantung padanya.. membawa beban tersendiri bagi tubuh mugil tersebut.

"Bibi menyayangimu sayang, sangat menyayangimu!"

Ujar Angela sambil mengecup lembut kening Luhan.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Minggu kedua setelah Sehun datang ke mansionnya waktu itu. Akan tetapi, pria tersebut menghilang lagi entah kemana. Membuat Luhan merasa kesal dan direndahkan oleh pria tersebut. Seenaknya datang dan menghilang sesuka hati. Membuat Luhan jengah dan semakin membenci sosok Oh Sehun.

Sementara itu, hari-hari Luhan ditemani oleh teman barunya bernama Jin Boran. Seorang pria tampan asal Tiongkok, yang merupakan adik tiri dari Seungjoong. Setelah melewati berbagai macam tes dan dan wawancara, Boran lulus diterima menjadi manager marketing diperusahaan Luhan. Dan itu membuat sosok Boran dan Luhan semakin dekat dari hari kehari, terutama karena mereka tinggal di satu atap. Pergi bersama dan pulang bersama.

"Luhan-ah, ayo makan siang!"

Boran yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Luhan langsung disambut senyuman manis gadis tersebut. Walau tidak banyak bicara, Luhan cukup sering tersenyum pada Boran. Bahkan dengan gerak-geriknya semua orang tahu bahwa Luhan tidak menolak keberadaan Boran, justru sebaliknya. Gadis tersebut terlihat senang saat bersama Boran.

Dan saat Luhan sudah berjalan kearahnya barulah Boran sedikit mengusak rambut tersebut.

"Jangan berwajah datar terus, wajahmu bisa kaku!"

Kekeh Boran melihat ekspressi datar Luhan. Dan sambil mereka berjalan kekantin, Boran terus saja menggoda gadis tersebut. Walau hanya dibalas beberapa kata atau senyuman saja, Boran juga tetap tidak menyerah membuat gadis tersebut tersenyum. Karena menurutnya, senyuman Luhan sangat cantik dan indah.

Baru saja Luhan menikmati setengah dari makan siangnya, akan tetapi kegiatannya harus terhenti karena telfon dari sekretaris barunya yang memberi tahu bahawa ada seseorang yang datang ke kantornya. Dan mengakibatkan Luhan harus segera kembali. Bagaimanapun ia memang memiliki janji dengan salah satu calon pemegang saham yang berniat menjadi penyuntik dana bagi resort yang sedang dibangunnya beberapa waktu lalu. Resort yang direncakan ayahnya, akan tetapi belum rampung karna perginya beberapa pemegang saham.

Cklekk~

"Saya mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan saya tuan, sayang janji hal ini tidak-"

Dan perkataan Luhan terhenti saat melihat siapa yang tengah duduk dihadapanna. Membuat Luhan berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya karena tidak percaya.

"Anda..."

T B C

Lagi mager editing. Maafkeun typo sayang sayanggg.. jangan lupa Review yaaaa~ dan yang bilang Jeongkook peran ganda, gak kok, Jeon Jongkook (BTS) itu temen sekolah Luhan, terus Kim Jongkook (Running Man) itu kepala bodyguard Luhannn~ :*


	8. Chapter 8

**That Naughty Child Is Mine!**

 **HunHan Fan Fiction**

 **®Selulu7 Present®**

 **Rate M**

 **Cast ALL EXO Member #OT12 and Other**

 **Fluffy Romance Drama Pedofil**

 **Warning! This is Pedo and GS for some Uke or Bottom! Don't Like? Just Go Away!**

 **Oh Sehun, pangeran tampan SM high school dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. "But mom! Dia masih sangat kecil! Dan sedikit kurang waras!" -Sehun- "Kenapa Sehun oppa tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! Omo! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" -Luhan- "Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!" "Aku menyukai Sehun oppa karena dia tampan!"**

Ø

Ø

Ø

Chapter 8

 _Baru saja Luhan menikmati setengah dari makan siangnya, akan tetapi kegiatannya harus terhenti karena telfon dari sekretaris barunya yang memberi tahu bahawa ada seseorang yang datang ke kantornya. Dan mengakibatkan Luhan harus segera kembali. Bagaimanapun ia memang memiliki janji dengan salah satu calon pemegang saham yang berniat menjadi penyuntik dana bagi resort yang sedang dibangunnya beberapa waktu lalu. Resort yang direncakan ayahnya, akan tetapi belum rampung karna perginya beberapa pemegang saham._

 _Cklekk~_

" _Saya mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan saya tuan, sayang janji hal ini tidak-_ _"_

 _Dan perkataan Luhan terhenti saat melihat siapa yang tengah duduk dihadapanna. Membuat Luhan berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya karena tidak percaya._

" _Anda..._ _"_

Ø

Ø

Ø

"Apa kabar Luhan! Ah, apa aku juga harus memanggilmu nona muda?"

Pria dewasa tersebut berdiri saat melihat keberadaan gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap putrinya sendiri tersebut. Ia mendekat kearah sosok mungil tersebut dan tersenyum penuh wibawa dan kehangatan seorang.

"Luhan-ah!"

Seorang wanita dewasa juga tengah tersenyum dibelakang pria tersebut. Ia mendekat dan mengusap rambut halus Luhan.

"Aigoo, sudah sebesar ini saja! Beberapa tahun lalu kau masihlah gadis kecil. Kau tumbuh dnegan baik nak!"

Wanita tersebut tersenyum sambil sesekali memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan. Ia tidak menyangka gadis kecil yang beberapa tahun lalu datang ke rumahnya kini sudah berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat cantik. Tidak banyak perubahan pada wajahnya, masihlah cantik, menggemaskan, dan baby face. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang tumbuh tinggi dengan bentuk yang proposional.

Sementara Luhan hanya menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia ingin membalas pelukan maupun senyuman wanita tersebut, karena jujur saja ia merindukan kehangat keluarga ini. Keluarga sahabat ayah dan ibunya. Akan tetapi iblis kecil dalam hatinya melarangnya untuk itu. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat seperti dirinya dahulu. Karena baginya, Kim Luhan yang dulu sudah hilang bersama orang tua kandungnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya nyonya Oh tuan Oh, tapi ini adalah kantorku"

Dan dengan satu kalimat datar tersebut Luhan melepaskan pelukan Tao pada tubuhnya, berjalan ke sofa single yang berada tepat dihadapan Kris dan Tao. membuT kedua orang tersebut terhenyak akan perubahan gadis kecil dihadpan mereka.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman lugu gadis tersebut. Tidak ada lagi binar indah mata rusa tersebut dan tidak ada lagi kalimat lugu dari bibir mungil tersebut. Saat ini, yang ada hanya gadis remaja yang bertindak dewasa dan tenang. Dingin dan formal. Luhan kecil yang dulu mereka temui sudah berubah menjadi sosok nona muda yang dingin dan penuh aura gelap dalam dirinya. Walau orang-orang terdekatnya bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana rapuh dan tertekannya sosok indah tersebut. Membuat Kris maupun Tao merutuki keputusan bodoh untuk melindungi sosok mungil tersebut dari jauh. Terutama bagi Kris.

Pria tersebut masih ingat, bagaimana sosok Junmyeon dan Yixing bergantian memohon padanya untuk menjaga malaikat kecil kebanggaan Kim tersebut apabila terjadi hal tidak terduga pada mereka

 _-Ku percayakan padamu dan Tao malaikat kecilku, apabila suatu hari aku dan istriku mendapat musibah!-_

 _-Kris, jika suatu saat aku dan suamiku dalam kesulitan, aku tidak akan minta banyak hal padamu. Hanya saja kumohon, jaga putri kecilku. Hanya kebahagiaannya yang aku harapkan didunia ini-_

Dan Kris ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok karena pada saat itu ia hanya membalas dengan candaan permintaan kedua orang tersebut.

 _-Bodoh, kau pikir kau mau kemana? Makanya berhati-hatilah dalam melangkah, aku tidak sanggup harus memiliki anak perempuan. Apalagi secantik Luhan, aku tidak jamin untuk tidak mengurungnya di rumah terus menerus karena tidak ingin ia terluka. Bagaimana, masih berniat menitipkannya padaku-_

Sementara Kris dan Tao menyesali perbuatan mereka sendiri dalam hati, sosok cantik yang menjadi objek penyesalan mereka kini tengah menelfon sekretaris pribadinya di perusahaan sang ayah. Dan tak lama Kim Jong Dae memasuki ruangan Luhan dengan beberapa berkas di pelukannya. Ia membungkuk sopan pada Luhan, akan tetapi saat melihat dua orang yang menjadi tamu Luhan ia sedikit tersentak. Akan tetapi segera menata kembali ekspressinya.

"Ap kabar tuan dan nyonya Oh"

Dan setelah membungkuk sopan pada Kris dan Tao ia berjalan ke sisi Luhan. Duduk disamping gadis tersebut dan menyerahkan berkasnya pada Luhan. Membiarkan gadis tersebut membaca ulang berkas-berkas tersebut. Jongdae merasa tidak asing dengan suasa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Aura yang Luhan keluarkan masih lah sama dengan aura nona muda yang dingin pada semua orang disekitarnya. Hingga Jongdae bisa menebak bahwa gadis ini bersikap seakan Kris dan Tao adalah orang asing baginya.

Dan perlakuan Luhan pada Kris sama halnya dengan perlakuan Luhan pada calon debitur lainnya. Membuat Jongdae tergerak untuk memberi tahu pada Luhan apa yang telah Kris lakukan pada perusahaan hingga saat ini agar Luhan tidak membenci keluarga Oh. Akan tetapi saat ia memberi kode pada Kris pria tersebut justru menyuruhnya tetap diam melalui tatapan mata dan juga gelengan kecil. Hingga mau tak mau Jongdae harus tetap diam dan membiarkan semua berjalan seperti yang seharusnya. Sedikit merasa kasihan pada dua keluarga yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi besan akan tetapi harus dipisahkan oleh takdir kejam Tuhan. Dan Jongdae hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik bagi mereka semua

"Tuan Oh, ini kontrak kerja sama yang sudah diberkan sekretaris Kim dua hari yang lalu pada sekeretarismu! Anda hanya perlu tanda tangan disini, dan proyek kita sudah bisa berjalan mulai bulan depan tuan. Keuntungan kita akan dibagi sama rata dengan debitur lainnya, akan tetapi 25% resmi milik perusahaan."

Luhan membentangkan berkas yang sudah berisi tanda tangannya tersebut di meja tepat dihadapan Kris dan Tao. Menjelaskan beberapa perjanjian yang ia rasa perlu ditegaskan kembali. Ia menatap mata Kris untuk beberapa detik. Hatinya menghangat karena rasa rindunya terobati dengan kehadiran sosok sahabat baik dari ayah dan ibunya.

Ia juga melirik Tao yang nampak merasa bersalah dan sedih karena sikapnya. Ia dapat melihat Tao menunduk berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Bahkan tangan wanita tersebut meremas kuat tali tas bermerk Gucci kesayangannya. Membuat hati kecilnya memberontak untuk segera membawa wanita yang sudah menyayanginya seperti putrinya sendiri tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Akan tetapi konfilk besar yang terjadi dalam dirinya melemahkan tubuhnya. Melemahkan tubuhnya hanya sekedar untuk bangkit dari kursinya.

"Saya mengerti nona muda."

Kris mengelurkan bullpen dari saku jasnya. Menggoreskan tanda tangannya di bagian yang ditunjuk gadis tersebut. Dalam hati ia bangga karena gadis kecil tersebut ternyata menjadi seperti ibunya. Sangat pintar dalam menarik klien dan juga membuat perjanjian bisnis. Sepertinya keputusan Kris dan Junmyeon untuk membawa Jongdae sebagai guru sekaligus sekeretaris Luhan tidaklah sia-sia. Jongdae mampu merebut hati Luhan dengan sikap santai dan bersahabatnya. Akan tetapi yang tidak diketahui oleh Luhan adalah Jongdae yang ternyata salah satu sahabat baiknya dan Junmyeon. Dan Jongdae sudah bersama dirinya dan Junmyeon bahkan sejak mereka masih high school.

"Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya Direktur Oh. Saya harap anda kerja sama kita berjalan lancar!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil pada Kris. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya berniat mengajak Kris untuk berjabat tangan. Dan tentu saja dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari pria tersebut. Tangan besar Kris terulur untuk menjabat tangan mungi Luhan. Ia sedikit mengelus tangan tersebut seperti sosok ayah yang tidak rela melepaskan genggaman putri kecilnya. Membuat Luhan terhenyak akan kehangatannya. Ia merindukan hal ini.

"Ya semoga semua berjalan lancar, nona muda!"

Dan setelah genggaman itu terlepas, sesegera mungkin Luhan mengembalikan dirinya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Kris menenangkan Tao dan membawa wanita itu untuk berdiri bersamanya.

"Nona, saya harap anda tidak keberatan untuk tawaran makan malam bersama di mantion saya besok malam."

"Makan malam? Saya rasa saya memilik jadwal tuan Oh, saya-"

"Besok anda hanya memilik meeting hingga jam makan siang nona, setelahnya anda hanya mengecek pekerjaan Angela di EXO Entertainment. Anda tidak memiliki jadwal lagi hingga malam hari"

Belum sempat Luhan menolak tawaran Kris, Jongdae sudah lebih dahulu memutus perkataannya. Membuat Luhan mendengus kesal dalam hati akan kelancangan Jongdae. Bagaimanapun dia adalah atasan Jongdae disini, akan tetapi pria itu malah bersikap seenaknya. Siapapun tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk membalas Jongdae setelah ini.

"Benarkah? Jadi sepertinya anda tidak keberatan bukan, nona Kim?"

Tanya Kris lagi dengan senyuman geli saat melihat wajah ditekuk Luhan. Bibir mungil itu bahkan maju beberapa centi karena kesal. Seberapa pintar pun Luhan menyembunyikan dirinya, tetap saja sikap asli yang sudah mendarah daging tersebut akan tetap ada dan pasti akan menunjukkan eksistensinya disaat-saat tertentu. Membuat Tao dan Kris tersenyum geli sekaligus lega karena setidaknya, diri Luhan yang sebenarnya masihlah tetap ada walau tersembunyi oleh beban besar yang ia pikul sendiri.

"Y-ya tuan Oh. Saya akan datang besok malam!"

Ucap Luhan dengan setengah hati. Menghasilkan senyuman lega dari Kris dan Tao.

"Saya akan memasakkan masakan kesukaan anda nona!"

Dan Tao dengan segera menunduk kecil pada Luhan. Menarik Kris keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan senyuman lebar. Luhan akan datang ke mantionnya, dan artinya ia bisa bertemu gadis tersebut lagi. Tao harus segera merapikan mantionnya agar Luhan nyaman saat berkunjung.

"Sehun harus tahu ini!"

Dan Tao segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang putra. Mengabaikan Kris yang hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat keantusiasan istrinya. Dan sudah dapat ia tebak, sebentar lagi Sehun pasti juga akan heboh di Canada dan segera memesan tiket pulang.

Sementara di dalam ruangannya, Luhan terduduk lemas di kursinya. Ia memutar kursi tersebut berkali-kali sambil mengumpat melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia tidak takut ketahuan siapapun apabila didalam ruangannya. Tidak ada yang berani masuk tanpa seizinnya dan lagi, ruangannya adalah ruangan kebesaran yang kedap suara.

'Bodoh'

'Sialan'

'Bastard'

'Aahhh Shit'

Ia memandang langit-langit ruangannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia kesal. Kenapa ia harus bertemu keluarga Oh lagi? Padahal keluarga tersebut sudah menghilang sejak lama. Terutama Oh berengsek Sehun. Pria tersebut seakan menganggap dirinya begitu mudah dengan datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya. Apa Sehun tidak berfikir kalau dirinya tidak lebih seperti seorang bajingan jelek? Ah, pelaku kejahatan tidak mungkin meneriaki dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menghilang pria tersebut tidak pernah kembali terlihat keberadaanya. Dan saat Luhan merasa dunianya mulai kembali tenang, justru saat ini orang tua Oh berengsek Sehun lah yang datang menemuinya. Kedua orang tersebut datang seperti tidak tahu malu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka yang tidak pernah datang sama sekali untuk menjenguk orang tuanya -yang mereka anggap sahabat baik- bisa datang dan mengajaknya makan malam. Mereka bahkan bersikan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka. Membuat Luhan merasa kesal dan tidak suka akan sikap kedua orang tersebut. Walau dalam hati ia merindukan kehangatan Tao dan Kris padanya.

'Sialan!'

Mengingat makan malam, ia jadi merasa kesal kembali. Makan malam di mantion Oh. Itu artinya dia akan bertemu kembali dengan sosok Oh berengsek Sehun. Pria itu pasti ada disana karena mantion Oh pastilah dihuni oleh kelularga Oh. Dan Sehun adalah putra satu-satunya keluarga Oh, sudah pasti ia juga ada disana. Dan berengsek, Luhan merasa kesal saat mengingat kembali bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pria tersebut. Pria bajingan yang meninggalkannya dan justru kembali seenak jidatnya.

Jika dipikir kembali, Luhan merasa seperti gadis bodoh yang termakan dengan omong kosong seperti dongeng dan cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun sejak berusia lima tahun. Ia belajar dengan sangat giat hingga jarang bermain dengan teman-teman seusianya. Ia yang tidak menyukai ballet justru merengek pada sang mommy untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan ballet. Ia juga mengikuti kelas vocal karena hal tersebut adalah hobbynya. Bercita-cita menjadi ballerina terkenal agar bisa membuat Oh Sehun terkesan. Berharap akhir kisahnya akan seperti putri-putri dalam negeri dongeng yang setelah bekerja keras akan mendapat kebahagiann bersama pangerannya.

Akan tetapi, apa yang Luhan dapat dari kerja kerasnya selama lima tahun setelahnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Oh Sehun justru berkencan dengan wanita lain dan bahkan pria tersebut melupakan keberadaannya. Oh Sehun selalu bersikap kasar dan memperlakukannya sesuka hati. Dan yang lebih fatal adalah saat pria tersebut yang jusru meninggalkannya begitu saja saat Luhan merasa sudah mampu memenuhi kriterianya. Tidak ada bunga, tidak ada ucapan selamat, tidak ada sapaan, dan bahkan tidak ada tepuk tangan dari pria itu untuknya. Pria itu hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Menimbulkan goresan baru lagi di hati polosnya yang memang sudah terluka sebelumnya.

Luhan termasuk gadis kecil yang pantang menyerah. Ia bahkan berfikir saat itu Sehun hanya masih meragukan kesungguhannya, hingga ia bertekad untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi. Dan kepergian dirinya ke Rusia adalah hal terberat yang ia lakukan untuk pria tersebut. Membuktikan kesungguhannya perasaannya pada cinta pertamanya. Menjadi salah satu ballerina yang dielukan dunia saat ini. Akan tetapi pria itu tetap tidak pernah memberi balasan apapun padanya. Keberadaannya hanya dianggap seperti anak kecil yang tidak berguna di mata Oh Sehun. Luhan justru berfikir apa karena usianya yang masih sangat muda membuat Sehun memandangnya seperti anak kecil? Dan hal terakhir yang lakukan untuk Sehun adalah melakukan fitness dan diet ketat. Demi membuat tubuhnya proposional dan terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya. Dan pada akhirnya semua harus lenyap begitu saja.

Kebahagiaan seakan enggan mendampinginya kembali. Setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, Luhan memutuskan menyerah dan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Ia berfikir, kembali ke Korea dan melupakan Sehun adalah hal yang sudah seharusnya Luhan lakukan sejak dahulu. Sehun tidak mungkin mencintainya. Ah, lebih tepatnya Sehun tidak mungkin menyukainya. Bagi pria itu Luhan hanyalah gadis kecil yang ia temui di taman kota saat tengah menangis karena terluka akibat mengejar seekor kupu-kupu. Dan itu tidak lebih dari perasaannya kepada adik kecilnya.

Belum beberapa hari ia melepas rindu pada kedua orang tuanya, nasib buruk tersebut seakan tanpa henti mendatanginya. Kecelakaan beruntun yang melibatkan orang tuanya membuat mereka harus terbaring tanpa niatan membuka mata selama satu tahun ini. Dan Luhan merasa seperti putri yang tidak berguna karena tidak mampu melindungi kedua malaikat dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa tidak berguna karena meninggalkan keduanya selama dua tahun dan saat kembali ia justru membawa musibah untuk kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar keduanya membuka mata kembali.

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk rusanya. Setetes, dua tetes, hingga lebih banyak lagi tetesan yang kini sudah memasahi wajah cantik yang saat ini bersinar karena terkena pancaran cahaya matahari dari dinding kaca didepannya. Rasa rindu yang tersimpan selama satu tahun ah, sekarang sudah menjadi tiga tahun dengan kepergiannya ke Rusia selama dua tahun ini kembali mendesak dalam dirinya. Menghentikan pernafasannya sejenak dengan rasa sakit yang melukainya.

Ia merindukan bagaimana sang ibu memanjakannya sekaligus memarahinya karena sifatnya yang keras kepala. Ia juga merindukan sang ayah yang selalu membela dan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang berniat melukainya. Ia merindukan kekonyolan orang tuanya yang akan saling mengejek dan memperebutkan dirinya. Perlakuan ayah dan ibunya yang membesarkannya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sesibuk apapun kedua orang tersebut, mereka akan tetap berusaha agar tetap sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Membuktikan bahwa dari pada pekerjaan, Luhan-lah yang lebih mereka utamakan.

 _Hiks~_

 _Aku rindu~_

Dan sekali lagi, Luhan jatuh dalam perasaannya. Luhan lemah karena rasa rindunya. Luhan goyah hanya karena mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Dan kesendirian serta keheningan membawa Luhan jatuh semakin dalam pada perasaan rindu dan lukanya.

 _Mom, Dad_

 _Please comeback to me~_

 _I_ _'_ _m tired~_

Dan disaat Luhan menangis terbawa perasaannya semakin dalam. Sosok tersebut melihat semuanya. Ia mendengar semuanya. Dan rasa sakit kembali memenuhi dadanya. Ia merasa bersalah tapi juga tidak berniat mengakui kesalahannya. Ia ingin memeluk sosok mungil yang rapuh tersebut akan tetapi ia sedang merasa buruk untuknya untuk saat ini.

 _Maafkan aku, Lu~_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Sosok gadis dengan mata owl tersebut mendekat kearah seorang pria yang ia panggil Jungkook tersebut. Ia menepuk ringan punggung sahabatnya dan juga sahabat Luhan itu dengan senyuman lucunya.

"Kita ke mantion Luhan saja sore ini bagaimana? aku merindukan rusa kecilku!"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata besarnya yang menggemaskan tersebut dihadapan Jungkook yang entah kenapa bisa lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya. Padahal ia lebih tua beberapa bulan dari pria tersebut.

"Ap dia tidak ada jadwal meeting dan sebagainya? Aku sedang malas menghadapi bibi Seungjong yang selalu mengomel itu!"

Ya Jungkook, trauma pada Suengjong. Saat wanita itu mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai Luhan sejak lama, Seungjong selalu mencercanya denga pertanyaan pertanyaan serta kalimat petuah lainnya. Mulai dari memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh menyukai Luhan terlalu lama karena bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan berpacaran diusianya yang masih kecil. Hingga petuah agar ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Luhan karena takut ia menyentuh Luhan. Heol, sebelum ada Seungjong ia sudah sering mencium pipi Luhan atau terkadang mengenggam dan merangkul gadis tersebut. Dan jujur saja, ia kurang menyukai keberadaan Seungjong karena wanita itu seakan memonopoli Luhan untuk dirinya.

"Aku sudah menelfon paman Jongdae, dan dia bilang Luhan sebentar lagi akan pulang. Jadi artinya, saat kita sampai, Luhan sudah ada di rumahnya."

Jelas Kyungsoo karena tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria disampingnya. Apabila dimata Jungkook, Seungjong adalah sosok yang menyebalkan maka berbanding terbalik untuk Kyungsoo. Bagi Kyungsoo, Seungjong adalah wanita baik dan terlihat sangat menyanyangi Luhan. Mirip seperti Yixing yang juga sangat mencintai dan menyanyangi Luhan. Baginya, Seungjong dan Myungsoo adalah pasangan yang mirip dengan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Sama-sama pasangan yang sangat memanjakan dan mencintai Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo sedikit iri karena itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kita pergi dengan mobilku saja, aku malas bertemu kekasih hitammu Kyung!"

"Dan setelahnya Jungkook berlalu memasuki kelas mereka lebih dahulu. Menghindari diri dari amukan Kyungsoo si calm yang akan berubah menjadi mode satan Soo sebentar lagi.

"Yakkk! Kue idiot! Jong In _oppa-_ ku tidak hitam! Kemari kauuuu!"

Dan Kyungsoo mengejar sosok Jungkook yang sudah menghilang dalam tikungan lorong kelas.

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

Bagi Luhan, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain dapat kembali bermain dan berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat baiknya. Beban yang ia rasakan di perusahaan seakan terangkat begitu saja setelah merasakan kembali kehidupan wajarnya bersama teman seusianya. Ia bahkan tidak berheti tertawa karena Kyungsoo dan Jungkook menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu disekolah mereka selama Luhan tidak ada. Walau ia merasa iri pada dua sahabatnya yang dapat hidup tenang tanpa beban, bergaul dengan anak-anak seusia mereka dan juga melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang sewajarnya dilakukan oleh remaja seperti mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang harus menanggung beban sendirian. Mengikuti cyber class yang akan ia ikuti dua hingga tiga jam sehari melalui komputernya. Tanpa teman dan yang pasti tanpa kejahilan remaja normal lainnya.

"Lulu, kau ingat wali kelas kita?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat _unni_ , walu tidak masuk sekolah lagi, aku masih mengingat dengan baik semua warga kelas dan beberapa guru yang pernah kutemui!"

Kekeh Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo berusaha mengingatkannya. Membuat decakan kesal dari Kyungsoo yang merutuki kebodohannya.

"Tentu saja ingat, kau kan si jenius menyebalkan yang akan mengingat segala hal hanya dengan sekali lihat!"

"Astaga, aku seperti pernah mendengar kalimat itu dalam drama!"

Kekeh Luhan diikuti tawa Jungkook yang menertawakan keluguan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk bersama di sofa kamar Luhan yang luas. Bungkus cemilan bahkan sudah berserakan tak berdaya mengotori meja dan lantai Luhan. Kyungsoo tampak sudah menggenakan kemeja sekolah dan juga celana pendeknya. Begitu pula Jungkook yang hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolah dan celananya. Dasi pria tersebut sudah dilonggarkan hingga mereka bertiga tetap terlihat santai dan seperti remaja pada umumnya.

"Lu, kudungera Irene dan teman-temannya membuat masalah lagi ya?"

"Darimana _oppa_ tahu? Seingatku beritanya tidak sampai tersebar luas. Hanya beberapa menit dan semua berita langsung di block oleh perusahaan!"

Luhan menyipitkan matanya pada Jungkook. Ia tahu bahwa kelurga Jungkook adalah keluarga berpengaruh dalam bidang jurnalistik di Amerika dan Korea, tapi ia tidak menyangka berita tersebut bisa tersebar sampai secepat hitungan menit.

"Kim Luhan, kau pengusaha muda tapi masih tidak tahu apa yang namanya delegasi dan informan!"

Jungkook menyentil kening Luhan pelan. Menghasilkan dengusan kesal dari sosok yang lebih kecil.

"Aku lupa kalau keluargamu adalah yang paling handal dalam hal gossip!"

Kekeh Luhan yang dihadiahi delikan dari Jungkook.

"Ya, mereka ke club malam dengan gaun malam pendek dan penampilan mencolok. Walau club itu adalah club dengan privasi tinggi yang biasa didatangi idol lainnya tetap saja penampilan mereka menjadi sorotan orang-orang saat itu. Paparazi saat ini juga sudah luar biasa pintar. Mereka menyewa salah satu orang dalam dan kebetulan kesialan sedang ada pada Irene dan teman-temannya. Jadi mereka tertangkap kamera. Alhasil, image mereka tercoreng. Tapi kami sudah menutup semua berita. Jadi yah, hanya membiarkan mereka comeback lebih lama!"

Jelas Luhan panjang lebar pada Jungkook. Ia cukup kesal pada kebodohan Irene dan teman-temannya. Karena mereka ia jadi harus pulang terlambat dan memikirkan banyak hal beberapa hari ini. Belum lagi ia harus menenangkan kekacauan kecil dalam perusahaan ibunya karena sempat terguncang karena kebodohan Irene dan teman-temanya.

"Lu, berhati-hatilah. Wanita itu licik seperti ular. Siapa tahu ia menyimpan rencana busuk dalam otak kotornya. Kudengar ayahnya hampir bangkrut saat itu, hingga ia memutuskan masuk agency milik ibumu dan menjalani trainee. Dan saat sudah debut, perusahaan ayahnya kembali mengalami kemajuan sedikit demi sedikit. Aku hanya takut ia punya rencana jahat!"

Ujar Kyungsoo setelah meminum hingga tandas jus jeruknya.

"Tidak akan Kyungie, dia tidak akan sanggup macam-macam selama stempelnya masih tercap diatas kertas kontrak perusahaan. Kalau dia menyelewengi kontrak, hukum yang akan berjalan!"

Dan jawaban Luhan hanya dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun ia tahu Luhan lebih pintar dari dirinya terutama soal bisnis. Ia tahu Irene tidak akan macam-macam pada hukum negara ini yang terbilang megikat dan kejam.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman lagi, kalian bicara dulu saja!"

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan. Jujur saja, selain mengambil minum ia juga memiliki alasan lain untuk keluar kamar Luhan. Ia ingin memberikan Jungkook waktu untuk bicara berdua pada Luhan. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak peka pada perasaan seseorang. Jungkook menyukai Luhan sejak lama, Kyungsoo tahu itu. Akan tetapi gadis bermata rusa itu tidak peka akan perasaan Jungkook karena dari dulu yang ada di dalam hatinya hanyalah Oh Sehun dan Oh Sehun. Hingga menjadikan Sehun sebagai pusat dunianya sejak dahulu.

Akan tetapi melihat kesalah besar pria tersebut, Kyungsoo tahu Luhan sudah mulai melupakan pria tersebut. Hingga Kyungsoo mulai berani berharap agar Jungkook menjadi pria terbaik untuk sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Dan saat Jungkook menceritakan bahwa beberapa minggu lalu Sehun menemuinya, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman. Ia takut, Sehun kembali datang hanya untuk menambah luka rusa kecil tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk semakin mendekatkan Luhan pada Jungkook. Berusaha membuat Luhan peka bahwa ada sosok yang tidak berhenti mencintainya bahkan hingga tiga tahun ini.

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di dapur mantion Kim. Suasana sepi dapat ia rasakan karena saat ini para pelayan pasti sudah kembali ke rumah mereka. Cairan kental berwarna orange tersebut Kyungsoo tuang dalam gelasnya. Membiarkannya penuh sebelum ia berhenti dan lebih memilih meminum jusnya sambil berjalan-jalan melirik keadaan mantion.

Baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo ambil ia harus terhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki yang diiringi suara pintu terbuka beberapa meter didepannya. Ia dapat melihat Seungjong keluar dari kamar tersebut. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari wanita tersebut. Hanya saja saat Seungjong memperhatikan keadaan sekitar lalu menatap lama kearah kamar Luhan membuat Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang aneh dari gerak-gerik wanta tersebut. Sehingga Kyungsoo memilih menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik gucci raksasa keluarga Kim yang benar-benar menutup keberadaannya.

Saat langkah Seungjoong sudah bergerak menjauh Kyungsoo mulai mengintip dari celah gucci tersebut. Dan Seungjoong yang tengah berjalan ke lantai dua menarik perhatiannya. Awalnya ia pikir Seungjong akan kekamar Luhan, akan tetapi wanita tersebut justru berbelok kearah lorong lantai dua yang ia ketahui jelas bahwa itu adalah kamar orang tua Luhan yang saat ini terbaring koma.

' _Apa yang dilakukan bibi pada jam segini? Seingatku pemeriksaan orang tua Luhan hanya boleh dua kali sehari! Yaitu pagi dan malam hari!_ _'_

Dituntun rasa penasarannya, Kyungsoo melangkah hati-hati kearah yang sama yang dituju Seungjong. Ia sesegera mungkin bersembunyi saat Seungjong mulai memasukkan sandi untuk membuka pintu keamanan tersebut. Dan sekali lagi, gerak-gerik wanit tersebut mencurigakan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya seakan takut ketahuan oleh orang lain. Dan saat pintu terbuka ia segera memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahuinya segera melangkah lebar-lebar dan sangat pelan kearah pintu keamanan tersebut. Beruntung karena pintu tersebut tidak ditutup rapat oleh Seungjong, menyisakan sedikit celah yang mampu membiarkan Kyungsoo mengintip apa yang dilakukan wanita tersebut.

Pemandangan yang tidak pernah disangka oleh Kyungsoo terjadi didepan matanya. Ia dapat melihat Seungjong menyuntikkan sesuatu dalam cairan infus Junmyeon dan Yixing. Bahkan ia dapat melihat Yixing yang tadinya sudah membuka mata akan tetapi belum bisa bicara tersebut hanya dapat menangis dalam diam sambil menatap Seungjong dengan tatapan memohonnya. Akan tetapi wanita tersebut hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspressinya pada Yixing.

"Sampai bertemu tujuh jam lagi tuan dan nyonya!"

Dan dengan begitu, Yixing kembali menutup matanya. Seungjong hanya tersenyum puas akam perbuatannya. Menghapus cepat air mata Yixing agar Luhan tidak curiga.

 _Maafkan aku, tapi tidak ada yang bisa merebut Luhan dariku_

 _Termasuk kalian~_

Kyungsoo yang masih menyaksikan hal tersebut segera berlari dari sana. Memasuki kamar Luhan dengan wajah pucat dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Ia tidak menyangka, sosok yang sudah dianggap sebagai malaikat penolong oleh Luhan tersebut ternyata sama kejamnya dengan paman dan bibinya. Sosok yang ia anggap akan selalu membawa kebahagian untuk Luhan ternyata orang yang sama yang ingin menjauhkan Luhan dari keluarga kandungnya snediri. Seungjong seakan terobsesi pada Luhan, sedangkan paman dan bibinya terobsesi pada harta keluarga Luhan. Hal gila dan pastinya akan membawa Luhan untuk terluka lagi dan lagi.

 _Terluka_

 _Hancur_

 _Air mata_

 _Lagi_

Kyungsoo berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar Luhan. Tatapannya kosong dengan air mata yang belum berhenti membasahi pipi chubbynya. Ia tengah berpikir. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan apabila gadis itu harus kembali merasakan sakitnya ditusuk oleh orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Gadis rapuh itu akan kembali terluka dan tersakiti dengan kenyataan pahit ini. Luhan sudah sangat hancur dengan kabar kecelakaan orang tuanya. Luhan sudah tersiksa dengan kehidupan barunya. Dan Luhan sudah terbebani dengan beban besar yang harus ia pikul seorang diri. Dan sekarang ia harus merasakan kesakitan lagi yang disebabkan oleh orang terdekatnya? Hati yang sudah membeku dan bisa pecah kapan saja tersebut akan langsung hancur berkeping-keping mengetahui hal ini.

 _Oh Sehun dan keluarganya_

Nama itulah yang terlintas dibenak Kyungsoo saat gadis itu memikirkan sosok yang mungkin saja bisa membantunya menyingkirkan Seungjong dan suaminya. Selain karena keluarga itu adalah sahabat paman dan bibi Kim, posisi keluarga tersebut yang tingi dengan orang-orang hebat berpengalaman dapat membantu Kyungsoo untuk membuat kedua orang tersebut masuk dalam penjara dan tidak menyakiti Luhan. Dengan segera Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Luhan setelah ia menghapus air matanya dan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja pada sahabatsahabatnya. Ia harus segera pergi menemui Jong In. Hanya pria itu yang bisa membantunya bertemu dengan Sehun dan keluarga Oh secepat mungkin.

"Kyungie, kenapa lama sekali!"

Luhan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya yang menggemaskan pada Kyungsoo. Menghasilkan senyuman kecil diwajah gadis paling tua diantara mereka bertiga.

"Maaf Lu, aku ke kamar kecil didekat dapur sebentar!"

Bohong Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan diirnya disisi kanan Luhan. Membuat rusa kecil itu kembali berada ditengah antara dirinya dan Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan duduk dilantai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Luhan.

"Yasudah~ ah, apa kalian mau nonton? Aku baru saja membeli kaset movie barbie terbaru!"

Luhan bersemangat sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya. Mengabaikan rolling eyes keduanya karena lagi-lagi gadis ini mengajak mereka menonton film kartun yang demi apapun, mereka sudah lima belas tahun saat ini, tidak seperti Luhan yang masih menonton barbie, mereka sudah beralih menonton movie romance dan action. Ah, mengingat Luhanlah yang paling kecil diantara mereka, jadi sepertinya itu masih wajar saja.

"Oh ayolah, jangan wajah itu!"

Kesal Luhan sambil menarik-nari salah satu pipi Kyungsoo dan Jungkook.

"Maaf Lulu sayang, tapi _unni_ mu yang cantik ini harus segera pulang. Besok aku ada ulangan, lagipula sebentar lagi Jong In sampai!"

Kekeh Kyungsoo. Jujur saja bagian ulangan hanyalah kebohongannya semata. Ia tidak berniat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Luhan sementara otaknya masih dipenuhi rasa gelisah akan keberadaan Seungjong disekitar Luhan. Ia harus segera menemui Sehun dan keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin terlambat melindungi kebahagiaan Luhan dan keluarga kandungnya.

"Hey, ulangan apa? Seingatku-"

"Kita ada ulangan Jungkook-ah!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jungkook dengan kode keras pada tatapannya. Dan pria tersebut segera mengangguk patuh pada Kyungsoo.

"Y-ya, kita ada ulangan besok Lu"

"Aish, menyebalkan!"

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menginjang jari Jungkook yang memang saat itu sedang berada dilantai.

"Aahhh~ sakit Lu!"

Jongkook segera menarik jarinya. Meniup-niup tiga jarinya yang terinjak kaki rusa yang sedang mengamuk. Mengakibatkan jari tersebut berdenyut ngilu dengan rasa panas dan warna merah yang mencolok.

"O-omo! Maafkan aku _oppa_!"

Luhan segera meraih jari Jungkook, meniupinya dengan lembut sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertawa bahagia diatas kesakitan Jungkook.

Cklekk~

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dengan pelan. Seungjoong tampak tersenyum hangat melihat Luhan bersama teman-temannya.

"Ada apa bi?"

Kyungsoo yang lebih dahulu menyadari kehadiran Seungjong menatap wanita tersebut. Walau dalam hati ia sangat ingin meneriaki Seungjong degan sebutan 'Iblis' tapi ia harus tetap menahan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh gegapah atau Luhan akan kembali terluka. Kyungsoo tahu, Luhan tidak akan sanggup menyakiti Seungjong karena gadis itu sudah sangat menyayangi wanita tersebut. Akan tetapi Luhan akan sangat terluka karena lagi-lagi tersakiti oleh orang-orang yang ia cintai.

"Ah, Kyungie, ada Kai dibawah"

Jawab Seungjong sambil tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah bi, aku segera kebawah!"

Dan Kyungsoo segera meraih blazer sekolahnya. Memasangnya dengan rapi meninggalkan Luhan dan Jungkook yang masih merengek pada si kecil.

"Kyung, kau kebawah dulu, sebentar lagi aku menyusul, bayi Kook ini sangat manja!"

Kesal Luhan yang melihat Jungkook tidak mau berhenti memeluk kakinya. Pria tersebut tidak ingin pulang karena alasan konyol bahwa ia masih merindukan gadis tersebut.

"Tenangkan bayimu Lu, cepatlah sebelum Jong In menyeretku pulang!"

Kekeh Kyungsoo sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Baru beberapa meter menuju tangga ia menemukan Seungjong tengah berdiri seperti menunggunya.

"Kemana Jungkook? Dia tidak pulang?"

Tanya Seungjong dengan nada lembutnya seperti biasa. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal mengingat putrinya tengah berada didalam kamar bersama seorang pria.

"Sebentar lagi ia turun bi, tidak usah memarahinya!"

Ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat Seungjong hendak berjalan ke kamar Luhan lagi. Membuat wanita tersebut berhenti melangkah dan memilih melepaskan Jungkook kali ini.

"Bi, kau sangat menyayangi Luhan?"

"Tentu saja Kyung, keanapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa bi! Tapi kau seperti mengekangnya sekarang!"

"Aku tidak! Bibi hanya tidak ingin Luhan terjerumus dalam hal yang belum seharusnya ia ketahui diusianya yang bahkan amsih 13 tahun."

Ujar Seungjong sambil melangkah turun lebih dahulu. Diikuti Kyungsoo yang mendengar dengan baik perkataan Seungjong. Ia mengikuti langkah Seungjong sambil memandang punggung wanita tersebut dalam diam.

"Luhan sudah cukup dewasa untuk bergaul dengan teman-teman lain selain aku dan Jungkook bi"

"Bagiku, Luhan tetaplah gadis kecilku. Ia akan terluka jika terlalu banyak mengenal orang lain. Orang-orang itu hanya akan memanfaatkan kepolosan Luhan, menyakitinya lalu menghilang"

Dan pernyataan Seungjong cukup membuat Kyungsoo terdiam hingga mereka sampai dilantai satu mantion. Beberapa meter kearah Jong in yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Kyungie, terkadang mengetahui sesuatu akan membawamu dalam kesulitan. Jadi berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang kau dengar, apa yang kau lihat, dan apa yang kau katakan!"

Dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan aura berbeda dari Seungjong saat ini. Senyuman wanita tersebut tampak mengerikan bersama tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan keringat yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Seungjong, tidak ada bedanya dengan psikopat yang sering ia lihat didalam film-film.

"Kyung!"

Beruntung suara Luhan dari atas tangga berhasil mengalihkan rasa takut Kyungsoo pada Seungjong. Dengan segera gadis tersebut tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya. Dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Jong In _oppa_ sudah menungguku! Cepatlah!"

Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk hormat pada Seungjong. Ia berjalan kearah Jong In dan masuk dalam rangkulan pria tersebut. Mencari perlindungan akan rasa takutnya pada sosok iblis berparas malaikat yang baru saja ia temui.

"Ish, baru berpisah beberapa jam sudah berpelukan. Mataku ternodai!"

Kesal Luhan melihat kemesraan Kyungsoo dan Jong In. Menghasilkan kekehan dari Jungkook yang mengelus kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Iri bilang saja! Rusa kecil!"

Ejek Jong In yang dihadiahi delikan kesal Luhan dan cubitan kecil diperutnya dari Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah, kami pulang Lu. Lain kali kami main lagi kesini. Bibi, kami pulang!"

Ujar Kyungsoo setelah membungkuk hormat pada Seungjong dan melambaikan tangan pada Luhan. Jungkook juga sempat mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas tanpa sepengetahuan Seungjoong sebelum ia membungkuk sopan dan melambai pada Seungjong dan Luhan.

Dan setelah teman-temannya pergi, Luhan memeluk Seungjong dari samping. Meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Seungjong.

"Aku mengantuk _eomma_ , tapi belum mandi!"

Luhan berujar manja pada Seungjong. Dihadiahi jitakan kecil dikeningnya dari tangan halus sang ibu.

"Mandi dulu baru tidur anak nakal! _Eomma_ akan menyuruh pelayan membersihkan kamarmu!"

"Ya ya ya nyonya Kim cerewet!"

Dan Luhan melarikan diri kekamarnya setelah mengecup singkat pipi sang ibu. Menghasilkan kekehan dari Seungjong akan kelakuan menggemaskan sang putri.

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

"Oppa!"

Kyungsoo menggenggam ponsel ditangannya terlalu erat. Ia bahkan menatap Jong In dengan perasaan takut dan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Jong In yang melihat keanehan kekasihnya segera menepikan mobilnya. Melepas seatbelt nya untuk menatap sang kekasih yang terlihat cemas dan tertekan secara bersamaan. Ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang tertaut erat.

"Ada apa baby? Ceritakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu!"

Jong In dan Kyungsoo seudah menjalin kekasih hampir selama satu setengah tahun. Ia sudah cukup hafal berbagai bentuk ekspressi kekasihnya. Dan Jong In hafal bahwa saat ini kekasih manisnya tengah tertekan oleh suatu hal. Dan lagi, Jong In yakin bahwa hal ini menyangkut Luhan. Sahabat yang sudah dianggap adik oleh kekasihnya.

"Luhan!"

Tebakan Jong In tidak pernah meleset menyangkut kekasihnya ini. Membuat Jong In tersenyum lembut menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan Soo baby? Ceritakan denga perlahan"

"Tidak sekarang. Aku harus menceritakannya pada Oh Sehun. Apa kau bisa membantuku untuk bertemu dengan Sehun?"

Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang apabila ia tidak segera meminta bantuan Sehun dan orang tuanya.

"Sehun? Dia sedang dalam perjalan dari Canada Aku baru saja ingin menjemputnya dibandara setelah mengantarmu."

"Baguslah, aku ikut menjemputnya. Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padanya, dan ini menyangkut orang tua Luhan!"

"Orang tua Luhan? Yang mana?"

"Orang tua kandung dan juga angkatnya!"

Dan Jong In tidak berniat bertanya lagi saat melihat kekasihnya sedang dalam kondisi tegang. Dapat ia tebak bahwa sang kekasih tengah menahan amarahnya saat ini. Hingga Jong In hanya mengecup singkat punggung tangan Kyungsoo dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Kali ini memutar arah menuju bandara international untuk menjemput sahabatnya.

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

Sesampainya di bandara Incheon, Jong In turun bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka memasuki bandara dengan Kyungsoo yang terus menggenggam erat tangan Jong In. Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ada yang mengikutinya sejak ia meninggalkan rumah Luhan bersama Jong In. Dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak berniat jauh dari Jong In sedikitpun. Ia takut, saat ia belum sempat mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, Seungjong sudah lebih dahulu menyakitinya. Maka orang tua Luhan akan tetap berada dibawah kendali Seungjong. Dan Luhan akan tetap tersiksa dengan obsesi gila Seungjong. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah tenang apabila ia mati begitu saja meninggalkan luka yang menumpuk pada hati kecil gadis tersebut.

"Sehun!"

Maka saat Jong In memanggil nama Sehun tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dari pada hal tersebut bagi Kyungsoo. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jong In dan tersenyum lega melihat Sehun yang ternyata lebih tampan saat dilihat secara nyata. Ia membungkuk hormat pada Sehun dan air matanya tidak sengaja menetes karena terlalu lega.

"Baby!"

Jong In yang melihatnya segera menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ia membawa kekasihnya dalam pelukannya. Mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah baby, tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Sehun akan membantumu menjaga Luhan!"

Sementara Sehun yang melihat pasangan tersebut hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Akan tetapi saat Jong In menyebut nama sosok yang tengah ia perjuangkan dua minggu ini segera menatap keduanya dengan pandanga minta penjelasan.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

Ujar Sehun tidak sabar. Ia bahkan sedikit menarik Jong In yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar. Membuat pelukan kedua sejoli itu terlepas. Sehun dapat melihat Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya sambil menunduk.

"Aku akan menceritakannya didalam mobil, Sehun-ssi!"

Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan lebih dahulu bersama Jong In ke dalam pria bermarga Kim tersebut. Diikuti Sehun yang mengeret kopernya dibelakang Jong In dan Kyungsoo.

T B C


	9. Chapter 9

**That Naughty Child Is Mine!**

 **HunHan Fan Fiction**

 **®Selulu7 Present®**

 **Rate M**

 **Cast ALL EXO Member #OT12 and Other**

 **Fluffy Romance Drama Pedofil**

 **Warning! This is Pedo and GS for some Uke or Bottom! Don't Like? Just Go Away!**

 **Oh Sehun, pangeran tampan SM high school dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. "But mom! Dia masih sangat kecil! Dan sedikit kurang waras!" -Sehun- "Kenapa Sehun oppa tampan sekali? Sangat cocok denganku yang juga cantik! Omo! Apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" -Luhan- "Aku bukan pedofile yang menyukai anak kecil!" "Aku menyukai Sehun oppa karena dia tampan!"**

Ø

Ø

Ø

Chapter 9

" _Baby!_ _"_

 _Jong In yang melihatnya segera menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ia membawa kekasihnya dalam pelukannya. Mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut._

" _Tenanglah baby, tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Sehun akan membantumu menjaga Luhan!_ _"_

 _Sementara Sehun yang melihat pasangan tersebut hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Akan tetapi saat Jong In menyebut nama sosok yang tengah ia perjuangkan dua minggu ini segera menatap keduanya dengan pandangan minta penjelasan._

" _Ada apa dengan Luhan?_ _"_

 _Ujar Sehun tidak sabar. Ia bahkan sedikit menarik Jong In yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar. Membuat pelukan kedua sejoli itu terlepas. Sehun dapat melihat Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya sambil menunduk._

" _Aku akan menceritakannya didalam mobil, Sehun-ssi!_ _"_

 _Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan lebih dahulu bersama Jong In ke dalam mobil pria bermarga Kim tersebut. Diikuti Sehun yang mengeret kopernya dibelakang Jong In dan Kyungsoo._

Ø

Ø

Ø

Di sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari Incheon International Airport terlihat tiga orang duduk disalah satu meja di sudut kafe tersebut. Meja yang dibatasi oleh jendela kaca besar disisi kirinya dan memungkinkan mereka melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar bandara. Akan tetapi pemandangan tersebut tidak membuat ekspressi dingin dan tersirat kemarahan yang begitu besar milik salah satu pria dengan kulit putih pucat nyaris albino tersebut menghilang.

Jikalau membunuh seseorang bukanlah sebuah pelanggaran hak asasi manusia yang harus dibalas dengan sebuah hukuman sanksi pidana berat, mungkin saat ini Sehun sudah menghabisi Seungjong dan suaminya Myungsoo dengan tangannya sendiri. Dua orang tersebut memanglah memiliki niat yang baik dan tulus, khususnya merawat sosok rapuh gadis kecilnya. Akan tetapi, cara yang dilakukan kedua orang itu benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tentang apa yang baru saja ia lihat berhasil menyulut api kemarahan seorang Oh Sehun. Dua orang itu, dengan tega berbuat buruk pada tuan dan nyonya Kim yang tidak lain adalah orang tua kandung Luhan. Menjadikan kalimat _'_ _Tidak Ingin Kehilangan Luhan_ _'_ sebagai alasan bagi sepasang suami istri tersebut untuk tetap membuat mereka terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kyungie, kau benar-benar melihatnya? Kau tidak salah lihatkan baby?"

Jong In mengusap sayang wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih berantakan karena air matanya yang tidak berhenti sambil menceritakan kejadian yang ia lihat barusan kepada Sehun dan dirinya. Walau ia percaya pada Kyungsoo, tetapi dalam benaknya ia merasakan keraguan. Bagaimana mungkin sosok sehangat dan selembut Seungjong tega melakukan hal tersebut pada Luhan dan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku _oppa_?"

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada kekasihnya. Air matanya yang baru saja berhenti entah kenapa kembali menetes karena pertanyaan Jong In yang seperti tidak mempercayai dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebersik kemarahan yang muncul di dadanya.

"Bukan begitu baby! Aku bersumpah aku mempercayaimu, akan tetapi sedikit aneh saja mengingat bibi Seungjong dan paman Myungsoo yang terlihat seperti orang baik dan sangat menyayangi Luhan, melakukan hal yang mengerikan seperti yang kau ceritakan!"

Ucap Jong In sambil membawa kekasihnya yang kembali terisak kedalam pelukannya. Mengabaikan tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang memukul kencang dada dan tengkuknya.

"Jangan menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya Kim Jong In! Aku rasa pepatah tersebut cocok untuk Seungjoong dan suaminya!"

Dengus Sehun sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ia sudah menyelesaikan semua urusan perusahaan ayahnya di Canada dalam waktu dua minggu tanpa peduli siang dan malam agar bisa mendapat pengakuan dari dewan direksi yang ada di Seoul. Hingga ia berhasil membuktikan pada pemegang saham di perusahaan ayahnya, bahwa ia berhak mendapat posisi sebagai CEO di cabang terbesar perusahaan Kris di Seoul tanpa campur tangan ayahnya.

Dan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, setelah ia kembali ke Seoul hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah menyingkirkan Seungjong dan Myungsoo. Karena dari awal, Sehun memang sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari pasangan tersebut.

"Aku akan menyingkirkan kalian dari Luhan-ku! Sialan!"

Ucap Sehun dengan aura kemarahan yang sangat kental pada dirinya saat ini. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jong In menatap bangga pada Sehun yang kini posisinya diputar balik oleh waktu dan keadaan. Masih hangat dibenak Kyungsoo bagaimana sahabatnya Luhan berjuang keras untuk sosok tampan tetapi arogan seperti Sehun, tetapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Sehun lah yang harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Dan sebagai konsekuensinya, Sehun lah yang harus berusaha menjaga juga mengembalikan gadis kecil yang dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya tersebut.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Luhan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan semua gaun terbaiknya dari dalam walk in closet yang ia miliki. Memposisikan gaun tersebut didepan tubuhnya, dan seketika melemparnya ke kasur apabila pakaian tersebut dapat dipertimbangkan, lalu membuang yang ia anggap tidak cocok ke atas sofa kamarnya.

Ia bahkan menatap kesal pada kaca besar didepannya karena tidak bisa memutuskan pakaian mana yang akan ia kenakan untuk malam ini. Demi paman Goblin yang berusia ribuan tahun, kamar Luhan yang selalu rapi sudah berubah menjadi seperti kapal pecah yang habis menabrak karang. Benar-benar berantakan dengan segala jenis dan bentuk pakaian yang berserakan bahkan hingga kelantai.

"Luhan!"

Seorang pria tampan yang baru memasuki usia tiga puluh tahun itu berjalan memasuki kamar putri kecilnya. Menatap bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan dengan semua pakaian dan kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu? Ada apa dengan kekacauan ini?"

Tanyanya yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungan sekaligus kekesalannya pada gadis remaja didepannya ini.

"Oh, _appa_! Apa ini bagus? Atau yang ini?"

Tanya Luhan mendesak sambil memperlihatkan dua gaun cantik berwarna peach dan merah muda diatas lutut pada pria yang ia panggil ayah tersebut. Mengerjap polos dengan rengekan kecil yang benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Astaga Lu, apapun yang kau kenakan akan selalu membuatmu mempesona sayang! Lagi pula kau ingin pergi kemana? Berkencan?"

Tanya Myungsoo sambil menatap menyelidiki pergerakan putri angkatnya. Mengusap sayang rambut panjang dan halus tersebut dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Hanya makan malam bersama klienku _appa!_ _"_

Kekeh Luhan sambil menatap lucu ayah angkatnya. Ia masih setia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya didepan cermin besar sambil membandingkan kedua gaun ditangannya. Membuat Myungsoo mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan putrinya.

"Klien seperti apa yang akan kau temui dengan penampilan lembut khas anak remaja seperti itu Lu?"

Myungsoo mengacak rambut Luhan dari belakang. Mengecup singkat pucuk kepala sang gadis yang saat ini sudah mencapai batas bahunya.

"Ayolah _appa_ , tidak selamanya aku harus menggunakan pakaian formal? Uh, itu tidak imut!"

Dengus Luhan sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya. Merajuk. Menghasilkan dengusan geli dari pria tiga puluh tahun tersebut.

"Benar sekali, lalu kenapa masih mengenakan pakaian yang tidak imut tersebut kekantor eoh? Kau bisa menggunakan pakaian yang kau suka baby girl~ tidak ada yang melarangmu memakainya!"

Luhan tersenyum sambil memandang Myungsoo. Akan tetapi siapapun tahu bahwa didalam senyuman tersebut, tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam. Bahkan dari tatapan Luhan yang tidak fokus dapat ditemukan bahwa gadis tersebut memiliki perasaan rindu yang begitu dalam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin para pegawaiku merasa jauh dari diriku. Aku harus menghormati mereka yang menghabiskan setengah gaji mereka hanya untuk membeli pakaian kantor yang harganya tidak murah. Dan apabila aku mengenakan style ku yang selalu berubah setiap harinya, mereka akan merasa aku terlalu jauh untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka."

Luhan masih tersenyum sambil meletakkan salah satu dari dua gaun ditangannya kembali pada walk in closet. Ia tersenyum puas pada pilihannya.

"Dan lagi, daddy dan mommy selalu menggunakan pakaian kantor saat bekerja, terutama mommy. Dia selalu berpesan kalau pakaian kantor akan membuatmu tetap dekat dengan pegawaimu. Dan aku setuju."

Luhan pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Myungsoo yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan perkataan remaja tersebut. Ia tahu Luhan memang pintar bahkan hingga masuk tahap jenius. Tapi ia terkejut mendengar penuturan bijak dan dewasa gadis tersebut. Membuat Myungsoo sadar bahwa gadis itu benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat dari usianya.

"Maafkan _appa,_ Lu"

Lirik Myungsoo sambil memandang kosong pintu kamar mandi yang saat ini menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan gadis mungilnya.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Luhan sampai didepan gerbang besar istana keluarga Oh tepat pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit. Mansion besar milik keluarga Oh memang sangat besar dengan halaman depan dan belakang yang luas. Hingga pagar besar dan pagar kawat menjadi pembatas untuk gerbang depan dan pembatas halaman belakang.

Berbeda dengan mantion Kim yang memang berada didaerah cukup sepi dengan danau besar sejauh tiga kilometer disisi kananya dan juga hutan yang berjarak tiga kilometer dari halaman belakangnya yang mengharuskan mantion Kim memakai pagar kawat besi disekelilingnya kecuali untuk bagian gerbang depan.

Gadis tersebut masih memandang rindu mantion keluarga yang cukup sering ia kunjungi saat masih elementary school dulu. Hingga ia sedikit terkejut saat Jongdae sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya. Luhan memang meminta Jongdae menemaninya malam ini. Karena entah kenapa, Luhan merasa ia akan sangat membutuhkan pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti paman baginya tersebut.

Jongdae pun menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk Luhan jadikan pegangan keluar mobil karena Jongdae pun dapat melihat raut pucat dan kesedihan diwajah nona mudanya tersebut. Ia maklum karena berpikir Luhan masih tidak menyukai kenyataan harus berhubungan kembali dengan orang-orang yang secara tidak langsung memang berpengaruh dalam mengubah karakternya tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kalau tidak, kita bisa kembali Lu!"

Beginilah komunikasi Jongdae dan Luhan apabila hanya ada mereka berdua. Jongdae benar-benar memperlakukan gadis kecil sahabatnya tersebut sebagai adik, anak, dan juga rekan sesuai dengan waktu yang dibutuhkan gadis tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja paman! Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang!"

Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Walau ia tersenyum Jongdae tau bahwa senyuman gadis tersebut tidaklah benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Karena ia sudah hafal mana senyuman Luhan yang tulus dan juga mana senyuman yang dihasilkan dari topeng kasat mata yang selalu Luhan kenakan. Jongdae menatap kosong tangan Luhan yang sekarang tengah meremas tangannya. Dan saat ia kembali menatap wajah gadis tersebut, Luhan kembali kepada dirinya. Terlihat kuat dan pongah dengan raut dingin penuh durinya.

Dan Jongdae hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Luhan yang sekarang benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Setelahnya, pria tersebut berjalan lebih dahulu untuk menuntun jalan Luhan. Hingga akhirnya mereka disambut oleh pelayan rumah yang dengan segera mengambil alih baju hangat mereka dan menuntun mereka keruang tengah mansion keluarga Oh.

"Luhan, kau sudah datang?"

Suara Zitao terdengar riang dan penuh semangat. Wanita tersebut bahkan tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil melangkah kelantai bawah bersama suaminya. Dan lagi, Zitao terjatuh pada pesona Luhan yang benar-benar cantik dan menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan mini dress santai berwarna merah muda dan rambut yang di cepol kuda dengan pony lurus tersebut. Membuat Zitao merasa kembali melihat soosk mungil yang dahulu sering bermain bersamanya dimansion ini. Putri kecil kedua sahabat baiknya.

Sementara Luhan segera menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk tata kramanya pada investor di perusahaannya. Berusaha untuk tidak kembali terjebak dalam situasi pelik dalam dirinya seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin kembali terlihat lemah dihadapan siapapun.

"Apa kabar tuan dan nyonya Oh"

Sapa Luhan seadanya. Membuat Zitao dan Kris hanya mampu menatap iba pada tubuh mungil yang tampak makin sempurna tersebut. Tao mengundang Luhan ke mansionnya bukan untuk diperlakukan sebagai rekan bisnisnya. Ini semua murni karena rasa rindu dan bersalahnya yang semakin menumpuk setiap harinya. Hingga akhirnya Zitao yang tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap dingin Luhan segera berlari memeluk tubuh mungil gadis kecil milik Junmyeon dan Yixing tersebut.

"Maafkan bibi Lu, maafkan bibi! Ini semua salah bibi sayang. Bibi mohon jangan menghukum bibi tua ini lagi~"

Tao yang merasa tidak sanggup lagi diperlakuan dingin oleh Luhan kemudian menangis dipelukan gadis tersebut. Memeluk erat tubuh kecil Luhan yang dapat ia rasakan ternyata lebih mungil dari perkiraannya.

Membuat Kris dan Jongdae hanya menatap iba pemadangan didepan mereka. Tidak ada yang bersalah dalam hal ini sebenarnya. Hanya keadaan dan keberuntungan yang belum berpihak pada kebahagiaan mereka. Hanya mampu berdoa agar keadaan seperti neraka disini cepat berakhir walau mereka yakin semua memang akan berakhir cepat ataupun lambat.

Sehun pun yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas kamarnya turut terdiam melihat ibunya yang kini menangis dipelukan Luhan. Ia tahu, ibunya sangat merindukan gadis tersebut. Tao bahkan tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai penyebab berubahnya Luhan. Membuat hati kecilnya menjerit untuk berusaha lebih keras agar Luhan bisa kembali seperti dirinya dahulu. Gadis kecil lugu dan menggemaskan. Yang selalu menebar senyuman malaikatnya dengan tekat dan ketulusannya yang kuat. Ia benar-benar merindukan Luhan yang selalu memanggilnya _oppa_ dengan suaranya yang menggemaskan. Dan juga ia merindukan Luhan dan sifat percaya diri serta arogansinya.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Akan tetapi tidak ada salah satupun dari mereka yang memilih menghindari tatapan tersebut. Tatapan lembut yang mengandung makna kerinduan dan juga putus asa dari onyx tajam sang pria. Dan juga tatapan kekecewaan dan kerinduan dari onyx rusa gadis tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat mereka menikmati perasaan yang berdesir dalam diri mereka. Menahan genangan air mata yang siap jatuh apabila mereka mengedipkan mata.

"Luhan!"

Kris berjalan mendekati Tao dan Luhan. Ia berusaha memperlihatkan senyumannya sebaik mungkin walau air mata juga sudah tidak sanggup ia bendung lagi. Hingga setetes liquid bening tersebut membasahai pipinya. Dan Kris menghapusnya cepat. Kris bahkan sudah membawa Tao kepelukannya. Membiarkan sang istri menggigit lengannya untuk menyembunyikan isakannya.

"Selamat datang kembali Luhannie~"

Ucap Kris sambil megusap sayang rambut Luhan yang saat ini tengah diikat ekor kuda yang sangat rapi. Dan Luhan bersumpah, kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang hampir sama dengan sentuhan orang tuanya. Kehampaan yang ia rasakan saat Seungjoong ataupun Myungsoo menyentuhnya tak ia rasakan saat Kris dan Tao menyentuhnya. Hanya menyebabkan timbulnya cubitan kecil dihatinya yang secara langsung mengingatkannya pada Mommy dan Daddy nya yang saat ini masih terbaring di kamar pribadi mereka.

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, ia menutup matanya saat Kris menyentuh kepalanya. Bahkan air mata juga jatuh dari kelopak rusanya saat ia menutup mata. Dengan wajah yang saat ini benar-benar merah menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak dan memeluk dua orang didepannya.

Hingga Luhan hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat sambil terisak pelan. Dan lama kelamaan isakannya tersebut semakin terdengar keras di mansion luas keluarga Oh.

Hiks~

Siapapun yang mendengar isakan tersebut akan merasakan hatinya teriris perlahan namun menyakitkan. Seolah menyampaikan seberapa besar perasaan terluka dan juga kerinduan yang disimpan gadis remaja tersebut.

Aarrgghh~

Dan raungan keputus asaan tersebut menjadi pernyataan tidak langsung dari gadis tersebut bahwa ia lelah menanggung semua bebannya seorang diri dan saat ini ia sudah sampai pada batasnya. Menumpahkan air mata yang selama ia tahan agar tak telihat lemah barang sedetikpun.

Pria tersebut segera berlari menggapai tubuh mungil yang terlihat benar-benar kecil dan rapuh tersebut. Membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat yang memang sangat dibutuhkan sang gadis. Membiarkan gadis tersebut menumpahkan segala bebannya lewat mata tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Lu, maafkan aku! Aku sudah disini~"

Sehun membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang ia miliki sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan. Air matanya juga tidak bisa ia bendung lagi saat melihat secara langsung betapa kesakitannya sosok mungilnya. Sosok mungil yang selama ini ia rindukan akan tetapi tidak mampu ia gapai sepenuhnya. Sosok mungil yang ia biarkan menanggung beban berat sendirian.

Dan Luhan tidak lagi menolak sentuhan seorang Oh Sehun. Tidak berniat menjauhkan sosok yang diam-diam selalu ia rindukan dalam mimpinya. Sosok yang memang selalu masuk dalam doanya di malam hari. Pria yang -mungkin hingga saat ini masih menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Sementara Tao dan Kris beserta Jongdae hanya menatap haru sepasang insan didepan mereka. Sepasang cucu adam yang memiliki perasaan yang sama akan tetapi belum bisa disatukan oleh takdir. Diam-diam berharap setelah malam ini semua akan kembali seperti dahulu. Dan apabila belum bisa, mereka dengan terpaksa akan tetap mengembalikan semuanya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Berusaha melawan takdir apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Suasana canggung benar-benar terasa dikediaman mewah milik keluarga Oh. Tiga orang dewasa disana tampak masuk dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Kris dan Jongdae beserta Sehun tampak tengah membicara suatu hal yang serius di ruang kerja Kris. Sementara Luhan berada di dapur mansion untuk membantu Tao dan para maid nya menata makanan di meja makan. Keadaan Tao tampak jauh lebih baik saat ini, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Tao bahkan tak berhenti bersenandung dalam bahasa China yang Luhan sendiri mengerti artinya. Membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil saat melihat Tao menggerakkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan sambil bernyanyi. Terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja menikmati kencan yang manis dengan kekasihnya.

"Bibi, kau bisa duduk sekarang, aku akan menyelsaikan ini!"

Luhan berbicara untuk menghentikan kegiatan Tao yang masih menata piring-piring yang penuh hidangan lezat tersebut dimeja makan.

"Kenapa? Ini masih banyak sayang!"

Rengek Tao sambil melirik beberapa piring yang masih tersisa di tangan para maidnya dibelakang Luhan. Menghasilkan kekehan kecil dari Luhan karena ia tahu, bahwa ibu dari pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya ini hanya sedang menolak untuk berpisah dengannya.

"Tidak apa bi, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini, sebaiknya bibi panggil paman dan yang lain! Sudah waktunya kita makan bersama!"

Luhan memindahkan piring dari tangan maid dibelakangnya sambil menatanya dimeja makan. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Tao yang saat ini tengah memajukan bibirnya karena kesal. Walau dalam hati, Tao merasa bahagia saat melihat senyuman Luhan kembali cerah dan lembut seperti dahulu. Walau kesan dingin dan canggung masih sedikit terasa dari sosok tersebut. Tapi Tao yakin, Sehun nya pasti bisa megembalikan sosok Luhan kecilnya yang manis.

"Aish, kenapa? Apa Lulu tidak suka bibi bernyanyi eoh? Kalau begitu bibi tidak akan bernyanyi, jadi jangan mengusir bibimu yang cantik ini!"

Tao mulai merengek sambil bertindak menggemaskan pada Luhan. Menatap gadis mungil tersebut dengan mata pandanya yang bersinar karena air mata. Membuat siapapun tidak akan tega melukai hati wanita tersebut.

"Astaga bi, itu tidak benar! _Aiyoo,_ aku menyukai suara bibi, hanya saja, aku tidak ingin bibi kelelahan"

Luhan menatap Tao dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Membuat Tao menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti pipi gembul Luhan karena tatapan gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas setengah mati.

"Astaga sayang! Kau baik sekali! Baiklah, bibi akan panggilkan paman dan oppamu! Tunggu sebentar!"

Tao mengecup gemas pipi kanan Luhan. Sebelum berlari kecil dengan senyuman yang masih setia diwajahnya, menuju ruang kerja suaminya. Tempat suami, putra, serta sahabatnya berada saat ini. Meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini tengah terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya. Entah kenapa, perasaan hangat itu kembali datang memenuhi hatinya. Membuatnya kembali merindukan sosok ibu dan ayah kandungnya yang saat ini masih setia dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Mommy~"

Lirih Luhan. Dan sebelum ia kembali pada kesedihannya, ia segera memukul pelan kedua pipi gembulnya bergumam _'_ _tidak boleh menangis lagi Lu_ _'_ lalu kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Ketiga pria dewasa tersebut tampak serius memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan orang-orang sudah berani merusak kehidupan keluarga Kim. Orang-orang yang dengan berani mengibarkan bendara peperangan pada dua sosok kuat yang masih terbaring di kamar mewah mansion Kim. Berusaha merebut segla yang dimiliki keluarga terpandang tersebut melalui sosok kecil, putri mereka. Membuat mereka bertiga benar-benar geram dan berniat menghabisi semua orang tersebut dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak, membunuh mereka hanya akan mengotori tangan kita!"

Kris bergumam rendah untuk menyanggah pendapat Jongdae barusan. Ia memandang datar jendela ruangan kerjanya yang menampilkan pemandangan halaman belakang miliknya.

"Dan apabila mereka mati, hal itu hanya akan menjadi mudah untuk mereka. Mereka tidak akan bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Dan mereka juga tidak akan merasakan beban dan tekanan berat yang telah mereka berikan pada Luhanie"

Kris tersenyum misterius yang cukup menyeramkan untuk Sehun dan Jongdae. Menjadikan aura ruangan tersebut terasa dingin mencekam secara kasat mata.

"Sehun, aku akan menyerahkan dua saudara Junmyeon padamu, Kim Seohyun dan Kim Taewook. Kau juga boleh membantuku menarik perhatian Taeyeon dan Seungjong, hanya saja untuk menyingkirkan kedua orang itu, aku dan Jongdae yang akan melakukannya"

Ujar Kris sambil menatap dalam Sehun. Seolah menyampaikan bahwa perkataannya bukan untuk dibantah. Kris tahu bagaimana watak putranya. Karena bagaimanapun pepatah _'_ _Like Father Like Son_ _'_ masihlah berlaku di keluarga mereka.

"Aku rasa akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku yang menyingkirkan Taeyeon! Aku rasa kau tahu masa lalu kami Kris!"

Kekeh Jongdae sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh artinya. Yang dibalas dengan seringaian tak kalah licik nya dari seorang Kris Oh.

"Baiklah, aku rasa tidak akan sulit melihat dua orang itu tidak memiliki banyak pergerakan selama ini."

Ujar Sehun yang merasa hanya ia yang belum memikirkan rencana menyingkirkan Seohyun dan Taewook.

"Jangan lengah Oh Sehun, karena saudara kembar itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Taeyeon. Mereka sama liciknya"

Ujar Jongdae memperingatkan Sehun.

Tokk tokk

Pintu kayu tersebut diketuk dari luar dua kali. Mengehentikan pembicaraan ketiga pria dewasa tersebut dan secara reflek mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok yang saat ini tengah membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai? Makan malam sudah siap, jadi bisa kita makan malam sekarang?"

Tanya Tao dengan tidak sabaran. Jujur saja, ia juga sudah merasa sangat lapar sehabis menangis tadi.

"Kami sudah selesai mom!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat raut wajah lucu ibunya. Raut lucu yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Karena selama ini Tao hanya memiliki satu ekspressi. Yaitu murung. Terlihat seperti dirundung beban berat dengan air mata yang akan jatuh setiap ia sendirian. Membuat Sehun tak bisa berhenti bersyukur karena Tuhan masih membiarkannya memiliki Luhan untuk kembali menjadi pembawa kebahagian dikeluarganya.

"Baguslah karena aku dan gadis kecilku juga sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama!"

Tao meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan langkah santai seperti model Victoria's Secret yang sering ia lihat. Berjalan kemeja makan berniat menghampiri gadis kecilnya.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah bingung. Menatap ragu id pemanggil yang tertulis dilayarnya. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menggeser slide ponselnya ke arah kanan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo"

" _Luhan, apa Kyungsoo sedang bersamamu?_ _"_

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar nada suara diseberang sana yang terdengar panik dan cemas. Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti kenapa seorang Kim Jong In menanyakan kekasihnya pada dirinya. Walau ia sahabat baik Kyungsoo, tapi bukankah Kyungsoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Jong In dibanding dirinya. Karena siapapun tahu bahwa Luhan jauh lebih sibuk dari pada Jong In.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo sedang tidak bersamaku! Ada apa _oppa_?"

" _Shit! Kyungsoo tidak pulang dari tadi siang. Padahal jam sekolahnya sudah berakhir sejak empat jam yang lalu! Berengsek!_ _"_

Luhan dapat mendengar suara benda yang dipukul keras saat ini. Dan Luhan sangat yakin kalau pria tan itu baru saja memukul kencang kemudi mobilnya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Ayolah _oppa_ , tenang dulu! Apa mungkin Kyungsoo sedang di rumah Jongkook? Atau kau bisa mencarinya di rumah bibinya, Minsoek!"

Usul Luhan sambil berusaha tenang. Sejujurnya ia juga mulai merasakan hal yang janggal dengan keadaan ini. Ia sangat hafal bagaiman sifat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak mungkin pergi kesuatu tempat tanpa mengabari orang-orang terdekatnya. Terutama Jong In. Karena siapapun dapat melihat, kalau poros seorang Do Kyungsoo saat ini adalah Kim Jong In, begitupula sebaliknya.

" _Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana Lu! Tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Orang tuanya sedang ada di Jepang, dan Kyungsoo sudah meginap di apartemenku beberapa hari ini. Aku sudah mendatangi bibi Minseok dan Jungkook, mereka bilang tidak melihat Kyungsoo!_ _"_

Luhan dapat mendengar nada kefrustasian dari getaran suara Jong In. Membuat Luhan secara reflek menggigit kukunya karena demi apapun ia juga mulai merasakan perasaan takut dan khawatir saat ini.

" _Shit, aku rasa semua ini ada hubungnnya dengan wanita ibllis itu! LUHAN, KALAU SAMPAI TERJADI SESUATU PADA KEKASIHKU MAKA IBU-_ _"_

Luhan tidak lagi mendengar bentakan Jong In yang tampak sedang marah besar tersebut karena seseorang yang merebut ponselnya dan mematikan panggilan tersebut. Membuat tubuh mungil gadis tersebut segera berbalik menatap pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakangnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mematikannya sesukamu! Jong In _oppa_ belum menyelesaikan perkataannya!"

Luhan berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Sehun. Entah kenapa rasa takutnya yang tadi besar berubah menjadi perasaan asing yang Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu maksud perkataan Jong In karena perkataan pria tersebut segera terputus karena ulah Sehun. Luhan hanya menangkap kata 'wanita iblis' dan 'ibu' dari bentakan Jong In.

"Aku yang akan membantu Jong In mencari Kyungsoo! Kau kembalilah ke meja makan, tunggu aku! Aku harus bicara dengan Jong In!"

Sehun menahan pergerakan Luhan dengan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis tersebut dengan satu tangannya. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain menyentuh pipi halus Luhan. Membawa onyx rusa itu menatap onyx tajamnya. Berusaha menenangkan Luhan dan perlahan membuat sosok kecil itu agar hanya bergantung padanya.

Dan Luhan yang melihat tatapan Sehun yang tajam akan tetapi penuh dengan kelembutan tersebut akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena ia pun sadar, ia tidak berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah terlibat dalam hal pencarian orang dan masalah kompleks seperti ini. Jadi ia berfikir tidak ada salahnya mempercayai Sehun dan menerima tawaran pria ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah Kyungsoo.

"Kembalilah kemeja makan, aku akan segera menyusul!"

Sehun tersenyum sekilas pada Luhan. Membuat gadis tersebut balas tersenyum padanya. Dan Luhan kembali ke meja makan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang saat ini kembali menghubungi sahabat baiknya sejak kecil tersebut.

" _Berengsek, berani sekali kau mematikan panggilanku, kau-_ _"_

"Ini aku! Berani sekali berkata kasar pada Luhan!"

Suara Sehun terdengar datar dan dingin. Tapi tersirat kemarahan besar disana. sehun sudah menahan emosinya saat Jong In mulai berkata kasar pada Luhan tadi, dan saat ia mendengar sendiri bagaimana Jong In mengumpat dan mengancam gadisnya makan habis sudah kesabaran seorang Oh Sehun.

" _Cih! Kau marah eoh? Kau ingin membunuhku karena mengumpat pada kekasihmu? Silahkan Oh Sehun yang terhormat! Tapi sebelumnya kau pastikan dulu keadaan kekasihku saat ini! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo ku maka kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo!_ _"_

"Berengsek! Kau mulai menantangku?"

Kemarahan Oh Sehun sudah sampai batasnya mendengar perkataan Jong In. Tangan kirinya bahkan sudah mengepal erat hingga membuat kuku jarinya memutih. Rahang tegasnya bergemelatuk kasar mendengar perkataan pria yang tumbuh besar bersamanya tersebut.

" _Tidak! Aku hanya memperingatkanmu! Shit! Ini semua karena kau dan Luhan! Kyungsoo ku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam masalah keluarga kalian! Tapi kenapa? KENAPA KAMI JUGA HARUS TERLIBAT DALAM KEGILAAN INI BERENGSEK!_ _"_

Sehun terdiam dengan perkataan Jong In. Bagaimana pun Jong In benar. Kyungsoo ataupun Jong In tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini. Tetapi semua menjadi tambah rumit karena mereka menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kambing hitam dalam masalah kedua keluarga mereka. Dan Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan orang seperti Jong In dan Kyungsoo ikut terlibat lebih banyak dalam masalah ini.

"Maafkan aku Jong In! Aku akan membantumu mencari Kyungsoo. Aku akan menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaanku melacak keberadaan Kyungsoo, dan aku akan mengutus Woobin untuk mengawasi Seungjong dan suaminya!"

" _Sialan!_ _"_

Ppiip~

Dan panggilan tersebut diputus sepihak oleh Jong In. Walau begitu Sehun mengerti kalau sahabatnya itu menerima bantuannya. Membuat Sehun menghela nafas berat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa takut. Sehun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Karena Sehun tahu, ini semua terjadi pasti karena Kyungsoo menjadi kunci penting dalam masalah Luhan.

Luhan pasti tidak akan semudah itu percaya padanya ataupun pada Jong In dengan apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo kemarin. Kecuali pria bermata besar itu yang mengatakannya secara langsung pada Luhan. Karena siapapun tahu kalau Luhan sangat menyayangi orang tua angkatnya, dan Luhan pasti berfikir kalau Sehun hanya mengada-ada karena ingin menjauhkannya dari ayah dan ibu angkatnya.

Setelah mengacak rambutnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan sakit dikepalanya yang mulai datang, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menghubungi orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk menyelediki keberadaan kekasih sahabat baiknya. Dan juga menjaga gerak gerik Seungjong maupun Myungsoo di kediaman Kim.

Dan sebelum membuat Luhan curiga dan maki khawatir, iapun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Mendatangi tempat ayah ibu, paman dan juga Luhan yang telah menunggunya untuk makan bersama. Lalu untuk menenangkan Luhan, Sehun melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya saat gadis tersebut meliriknya. Membuat desahan lega dapat ia dengar dari gadis Kim tersebut.

tao yang melihat putranya sudah datang tersenyum sangat cerah. Ia tidak membiarkan siapapun makan sebelum meja makan mereka lengkah. Dan saat melihat Sehun mendatangi mereka, dapat Tao lihat dengusan serta rutukan kesal seorang Kris Wu muncul sambil menatap tajam Sehun. Mengabaikan sekitarnya yang tampak tercekik tidak kasat mata karena aura dingin mereka.

"Sudahlah, selamat makan semuanya!"

Ujar Tao dengan semangat. Ia memakan makanannya tepat setelah Kris memakan suapan pertamanya. Diikuti oleh tiga orang lainnya yang juga mulai menikmati makan malam mereka bersama-sama. Walau tidak ada lagi pembicaraan, tapi dapat Luhan lihat bahwa keluarga tersebut adalah tipekal keluarga yang cukup menjunjung tata krama dan formalitas. Membuat Luhan juga tidak berniat lagi untuk berbicara ditengah acara makan mereka.

.

.

.

Dua insan tersebut berjalan di tengah keheningan malam taman belakang mansion Oh. Taman yang juga terdapat kolam berenang disisi kanannya. Kolam tempat Sehun menikmati waktu sendiri saat pertama kali Luhan berkunjung ke mansion keluarganya. Taman tempat Luhan merutuki Tao karena terus mencubiti pipinya. Dan juga, taman tempat Sehun pertama kali melihat gadis kecil yang saat ini sudah menjadi seorang remaja cantik disampingnya.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Luhan terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, masih tentang Jong In dan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa khawatir, tapi entah kenapa ia juga merasakan perasaan takut dalam dirinya. Takut dengan kenyataan Kyungsoo yang bisa saja di culik, atau dengan Jong In yang tiba-tiba membentaknya.

Sementara Sehun, ia tidak tega mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Padahal sejak kemarin ia sudah ratusan kali berlatih untuk berbicara pada Luhan tentang permintaan maaf, perasaannya, hingga orang tua angkat gadis ini. Tetepi entah kenapa, lidahnya terlalu kelu sekarang. Ia merasa sudah menjadi pecundang saat membiarkan Luhan pergi dari hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia juga merasa menjadi semakin pengecut karena tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dua puluh menit ketenangan mereka. Gadis itu bahkan langsung berbalik membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun bukan tidak mengerti maksud gadis ini. Ia tahu Luhan pasti tidak tahan dengan pikirannya yang tengah bercabang. Sehun tahu, gadis itu sejak tadi memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Ditambah lagi, saat ini ponsel Luhan sudah Sehun serahkan pada Jongdae. Luhan pasti tidak tahan ingin membantu Jong In menemukan Kyungsoo dan juga menanyakan kelanjutan kalimat pria tan tersebut.

Tapi Sehun tidak ingin melihat Luhan hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia takut gadis ini akan semakin terluka dan menghilang lagi dari kehidupannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Luhan yang menangis sendiri kembali. Dan pilihan Sehun adalah

Grepp~

Menahan gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu agar tidak kembali mendekat pada hal yang akan menjadi sumber kesedihannya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Kim Luhan!"

Suara Sehun memang terdengar tegas dan dingin. Tapi Luhan tahu, pria itu tengah berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan aura putus asa dan rasa bersalah dari sosok Oh Sehun. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Luhan memuncak ingin berbalik dan memeluk lagi tubuh kokoh tersebut. Hanya saja, sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan untuk tidak bersikap mudah pada Sehun.

"Maaf, tapi aku memiliki urusan penting saat ini!"

Luhan tahu menolak perintah Oh Sehun adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia bahkan merasakan tangan Sehun mengenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Membuat rasa nyeri perlahan timbul di sana, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang Luhan yakin terasa panas saat Sehun melepaskannya nanti.

"Aku yang akan menyelesaikan urusan pentingmu itu! Untuk saat ini, pulanglah Lu! Kau harus istirahat!"

Suara Sehun melembut kembali. Sehun melangkah mendekat pada tubuh Luhan yang terlihat lebih kecil didepannya. Ia berdiri di belakang gadis tersebut. Melingkarkan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Luhan dileher gadis tersebut. Meletakkan tanganya yang lain melingkar di kepala yang lebih kecil. Menarik Luhan agar bersandar didadanya, lalu meletakkan dagu lancipnya di pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan dapat merasakan kehangatan Sehun di tubuhnya. Hembusan nafas pria tersebut bahkan terasa hangat di pucuk kepalanya. Luhan sudah masih mengingat aroma tubuh Sehun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di mansionnya. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut tidak membuat Luhan bosan sama sekali. Entah kenapa aroma Sehun menjadi salah satu aroma yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Lu!"

Luhan tidak dapat membantah perkataan Sehun kali ini. Ia merasa telah kembali pada dirinya yang dahulu. Dirinya yang begitu mencintai Sehun dan rela melakukan apa saja yang diinginkan pria tersebut. Dirinya yang menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada sosok pria yang dulu tidak melihatnya. Dan Luhan merutuki kenyataan ini. Merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Meurutuki wajahnya yang memerah dengan sendirinya. Dan merutuki tubuhnya yang kaku tidak ingin bergerak setidaknya untuk melepaskan pelukan hangat Oh Sehun. Membuktikan bahwa pria ini masih menjadi penyebab bagi dirinya menjadi _lost control._

Sehun pun yang tidak mendengar penolakan dari Luhan pun perlahan melepas pelukannya. Setelah sebelumnya ia kembali mendaratkan kecupan hangat dipucuk kepala gadis tersebut.

Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Melirik pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut yang masih memerah akibat genggamaannya yang terlalu erat. Mengusapnya sayang penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Lu!"

Maaf Sehun bukan hanya untuk memar yang baru saja ia lukiskan di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Maaf Sehun adalah perwakilan untuk maaf atas segala kesalahan bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan pada gadis dihadapannya. Mewakili segala penyesalan yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

"Kau bahkan bukan seorang malaikat. Kau bukan seorang idola. Kau bukan bangsawan yang lebih kaya dari keluargaku."

"TAPI KENAPA KAU BISA MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU, BAJINGAN!"

Luhan tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Menyimpan hal yang mencekiknya selama ini. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat melihat tatapan Sehun sekarang yang benar-benar berbeda dengan yang selalu ia berikan padanya sebelum semua hal gila ini terjadi. Dan Luhan tidak dapat mengontrol ego dan hatinya yang kembali mengalami konflik dan kebimbangan.

Hatinya mengatakan untuk segera mengakhiri pertengkarannya dengan Sehun, karena bagaimanapun cintanya masihlah utuh untuk pria dihadapannya. Sementara egonya memberontak untuk segera menjauh dari sosok tersebut. Membisikkan bahwa saat ini Sehun hanya sedang mengasihani dirinya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena membiarkan seorang gadis sepuluh tahun berpisah dari orang tuanya hanya untuk dirinya.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang Sehun yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Memukul dengan kepalan mungilnya yang justru hanya terasa seperti sebuah bola karet mainan bayi bagi Sehun.

Hiks~

"BERENGSEK! -hiks- BAJINGAN KAU! -hiks- AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Luhan masih setia mengutuk Sehun dengan berbagai umpatan yang ia ketahui. Air matanya bahkan sudah ikut menetes. Membuat pukulannya didada Sehun melemah dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku Lu! Aku yang benar-benar bodoh!"

Sehun membawa kembali sosok mungil Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa ia sadari air mata juga perlahan menetes di wajah tampannya. Memeluk erat Luhan yang kini membalas pelukannya.

"Mati saja kau sialan bodoh!"

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Berusaha meredam isakannya didada Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu! Sangat mencintaimu!"

Dan seluruh ego dan juga perasaan ragu didada Luhan luruh tanpa sisa setelah Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama ini sangat ingin ia dengar dari bibir pria tersebut. Setidaknya ia bisa kembali meraskan setidaknya sedikit kebahagian karena keberadaan Sehun disisinya. Membawa keyakinan tersendiri pada Luhan bahwa kali ini pria tersebut bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya.

"Sialan! Kau membuatku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padamu Oh berengsek Sehun!"

Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Luhan. Entah kenapa Luhan yang _naughty_ terlihat menggemaskan baginya. Setidaknya sisi ini adalah sisi Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Sisi gadis kecil yang sesuai dengan usianya saat ini.

"Aku juga sayang!"

Sehun mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Luhan. Hanya saja kali ini cukup lama dan dalam. Seoalah menyampaikan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai sosok mungil dipelukannya.

Sementara dua insan tersebut telah melakukan pengakuan satu sama lain dengan sangat manis, tiga orang dewasa disana hanya dapat menonton mereka dari kejauhan. Tao bahkan sudah mengambil kameranya untuk mengabadikan moment manis dan romantis yang dibintangi oleh putranya dan juga putri sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum sangat bahagia. Berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan memamerkan hasil fotonya ini pada Yixing.

Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang saat ini menatap pasangan muda tersebut dengan tatapan bingung dan ragu-ragu. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel Sehun dengan erat. Ia baru saja mendapat foto Kyungsoo beserta ancaman di mailbox Sehun. Akan tetapi ia tidak tega menghancurkan moment kedua orang tersebut. Hinga akhirnya Jongdae mengutus orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk melacak keberadaan si pengirim pesan lebih dahulu. Setidaknya nanti saat ia sudah memiliki waktu bicara dengan Sehun, ia akan mengatakannya pada pria itu. Dan semoga saja, orang-orangnya segera menemukan tersangka penculikan Kyungsoo beserta keberadaan gadis tersebut saat ini. Hingga Sehu tidak perlu turun tangan untuk masalah ini.

.

.

.

Cahaya ruangan yang remang-remang menjadi ucapan selamat untuknya. Pandangannya yang awalnya kabur sedikit demi sedikit menjadi terang. Memperjelas penglihatannya untuk mengeksplore isi ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini. Seketika ia tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya.

 _Ini kamarku~_

Ia menolehkan pandangannya. Melirik sisi kanan yang ia rasa ditempati orang lain. Dan ia menangis tanpa suara melihat pria disampingnya. Pria yang sangat ia cintai dengan seluruh jiwanya. Pria yang selalu ada disaat dirinya berada dititik paling rendahnya ataupun saat ia berada di titik terbahagianya.

 _Junmyeon-ah~_

Ia sangat ingin berteriak menyadarkan suaminya. Tetapi suara yang keluar dari tenggorakannya hanya nyaris seperti bisikan. Perlahan ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Sedikit demi sedikit menahan sakit akibat sendirinya yang kaku. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil. Meletakkan telapak tangannya dipipi sang suami. Mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya disaat ia tertidur panjang karena pengaruh bius wanita kejam tersebut.

Dan mengingat wanita itu, membuat wanita yang baru saja terbangun tersebut mengingat putrinya. Gadis kecil yang sangat ia cintai dengan hidup dan matinya.

 _Luhan-nie~_

Seketika tubuh wanita tersebut tersentak kaget. Merasakan tangannya yang berada diwajah suaminya terasa hangat. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Melirik sosok pria yang saat ini tengah berusaha membuka matanya. Membuat rasa bahagianya kembali meningkat hingga rasanya ia sudah dapat meloncat dari kasurnya saat ini. Akan tetapi hanya air mata lah yang seolah melambangkan kebahagiannya. Ia kembali menangis dengan air mata yang semakin deras saat melihat onyx kelam suaminya kini membalas tatapannya. Tatapan hangat dan teduh yang selalu ia rindukan dari suaminya.

Dan saat melihat sebuah senyuman malaikat yang hanya dimiliki oleh suaminya terkembang, menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai pelengkap untuk kehidupan baru mereka yang akan dimulai.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, ia tidak perduli. Ia hanya ingin menemui putri kecilnya yang pasti terluka karena keadaannya. Memastikan putri kecilnya tidak terluka sama sekali. Dan juga menyingkirkan wanita iblis yang selalu membuat mereka tertidur dari waktu ke waktu.

 _Tunggu sebentar Luhannie, mommy dan daddy akan segera melindungimu~_

.

.

.

Bau belerang menjadi aroma pertama yang ia hirup. Ia juga merasakan keram di kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terikat dengan sebuah rantai besi. Entah kenapa ia yakin kalau rantai ini berkarat, karena dari sini saja ia juga dapat mencium bau anyir besi. Akan tetapi kedua matanya ditutup oleh kain hitam yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat melihat apapun disekelilingnya. Membuat hanya indara penciuman dan pendengarannya yang harus bertindak ekstra untuk saat ini.

 _Dimana aku?_

 _Siapapun tolong aku~_

 _Ayah~_

 _Ibu~_

 _Jong In oppa~_

 _Luhannie~_

Ia hanya dapat merapalkan doa-doanya dalam hati. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya takut saat penculik itu mengetahui bahwa ia sudah bangun, mungkin saja mereka akan langsung membunuhnya. Membuat pilihan untuk tetap berpura-pura pingsan menjadi pilihannya.

"Apa kita benar-benar akan mencuci otaknya?"

Ia dapat mendengar sebuah suara tidak jauh dari sisi kanannya. Membuat ia berusaha mendengar lebih banyak lagi tentang hal yang dikatakan orang-orang yang ia yakini adalah penculiknya tersebut.

"Hey katakan sesuatu! Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam kita membiarkannya begitu saja! Aku juga sudah bosan berada disini terus!"

"Kenapa kau banyak bicara sekali Jinbo! Biarkan kakak ipar membuat keputusannya, kau ikuti saja!"

"Diam kau kaikai! Aku hanya sudah bosan disini! Jauh dari Luhannie!"

Kyungsoo masih setia mendengar perkataan kedua orang tersebut. Suara salah satu dari mereka terasa familiar untuknya. Entahlah, tapi ia masih merasa tidak yakin.

"Kita tunggu bagaimana tanggapan Oh Sehun! Dia ingin melawan kita, jadi kita biarkan dia melihat kalau kita tidak semudah itu untuk dihancurkan oleh anak ingusan sombong itu!"

 _Tuhan_

 _Selamatkan aku dari_

 _Iblis berkedok malaikat seperti mereka~_

 _T B C_

Keep reading and review guys~ gomawooo :* :*

Selamat selesai UN semuanyaaaaa #ditimpuk


End file.
